The Secret Smoak
by TweetyCherry
Summary: Could anyone ever thought that the IT girl of Queen Consolidated has more to her life than just being crime partners with the arrow? Is it possible that she leads a life very similar to Oliver? Could the arrow cave handle the secret side of Felicity Smoak or would they just laugh at the fact that she belongs to the world's deadliest and biggest secret intelligence? SAME UNIVERSE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Secret Smoak**

 **Summary:**

 **Could anyone ever have thought that the IT girl of Queen Consolidated has more to her life than just being crime partners with the arrow? Is it possible that she leads a life very similar to Oliver? A life of a secret agent? Could the arrow cave handle the secret side of Felicity Smoak or would they just laugh at the fact that she belongs to the world's most deadliest and biggest secret intelligence of them all? Well. This is her story.**

 **A** **UTHOR NOTE:**

 **Hey guys, the first chapter is a bit rushed so please bear with me on this. Next chapter will be a little stretched out so it will easier to process things. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1 - Perceptions** ******EDITED*******

Felicity huffed in annoyance as she slammed a phone call from Director Fury. Someday she's going to bankrupt that pirate. Fury had just told her that the long dead son of Moira Queen is alive and is on his way back to Starling City. Apparently, he knew that Oliver Queen was alive but didn't bothered telling Felicity about it. Something about right time? _Screw the right time._ She's been on this undercover mission since past two years. She was sent here to catch up some loose ends of the criminal world and maintain a SHIELD network within Starling. So, for the past 2 years she had spent her every single minute trying to eliminate and tracing criminals while she worked in the I.T department of Queen Consolidated. Unfortunately, the dam city was full of criminals at every turn. She wanted to do other missions but Fury kept her here because he believed that there is an asset here that might help them in the future. And after two year, she finds out that the asset he kept talking about was none other than Oliver Queen! The man who was presumed dead 5 years ago, in the sea was alive and well. That's bullshit. She's an agent. That pirate should have told her about this.

"FUCK!" She cursed loudly as she thought about her next orders. Fury wanted her to keep an eye on Oliver because he's apparently mixed with the wrong types? She had tried to ask-No wait, _hacked_ into his systems to get more Intel on him but Fury didn't even give her a chance. According to his recent reports, Oliver Queen is involved in pretty bad stuff. This didn't surprised felicity at all. Considering Every Starling City's citizen's history, almost all of them had done something bad, whether it was stealing from the rich or cancelling worker's payments or making people the Queen's family had their hands full. Felicity remembered the numerous times she had seen Thea Queen with drugs. Felicity was 100% sure that Moira Queen was involved in something too. It runs in the whole Queen's family. It was only Walter Steele who seemed like a nice guy. They were also reports that Oliver Queen was also seen working with or for ARGUS! And that's saying something. ARGUS and SHIELD never really went together. They are nemesis. So, it was reasonable for fury to know everything about Oliver. He suspected that the man returning now was a different man. He wanted felicity to find out if Oliver is a threat or, not. There was still something that Fury wasn't telling her. She could feel it. _Was it possible that maybe, just maybe Oliver Queen might have tumbled into SHIELD during his death period?_

Felicity cursed her bad luck in return. It's not the fact that she has to keep an eye out on Oliver Queen, it's the fact that he's Daa Oliver Queen that she had spent her time dreaming over. He's a total playboy and an asshole, but a lady's man. Unfortunately, he's Felicity's man too. Well, not technically but it's a little crush that she has developed on him just by looking at his pictures. It's not big, just a little small attraction. It was his pretty face that got her thoughts in him. Now that he's alive, she's going to have a hard time keeping herself at bay. Luckily, her cover was of a babbling geeky I.T specialist totally fit into it. So, it shouldn't be a problem if she stumbles over her words infront of the male queen.

She really hated the fact that Fury told her to use her real name on this mission. It left her expose to the outer world. Now, being a SHIELD agent wasn't exactly easy. Secrecy was important to them. Their lives dependent on it. Considering that she had done many other missions before this one, is a risk. Her record is not exactly clean. There were still people out there that wanted their revenge on the blonde girl. Heck, she even had some arrest warrants but luckily, they were on different names. Even ARGUS has a history with her. Luckily, they don't know who she is. So far, fury had kept her agent life hidden. Even if someone was to do a search on her, they would only find the information that she's using right now. A 25 year old blond women with a MIT top class degree, working at Queen Consolidated as a I.T specialist for the past 2 year. Short and simple. Nothing on her personal life or her agent life except her name.

She looked up towards the T.V as she scrunched up her Big Belly's bag. The news reporter was talking about the latest big news. **Oliver Queen is Alive.** That phrase was the only thing that was plastered on each and every single news channel. Previous Videos of Oliver Queen kept playing on repeat. Felicity felt sorry for the guy. He just came out of a hellish island and the moment he was in Public, he's photo raped by the paparazzi. It's bad enough that you went through such a tragic experience, and people except you to share it with them. _Stupid reporters._ Throwing her empty Big Belly's bag in the bin, she headed towards her I.T office. It's been a week since Oliver Queen was back. Felicity heard that his mother was finally going to bring him to Queen Consolidated today. Felicity was hoping if she could catch a peek of him so she can maybe analyse him. As far as her experiences were concerned, someone who's been through a lot never stays the same person. It always has a bad effect on them. Take Oliver Queen as an example. On his first day back in Starling, he for some unknown reason gets attacked by fully masked goons. And not only that, he managed to escape from those armed gunman _unharmed_ but also a green hooded hero decides to show up to help him. _Oh wow… Mr. Green Hoody saves the day!_

Any genius could figure out that the supposed 'green hood' was Oliver himself. Felicity was just wondering why it was taking such a long time for the local police to figure this out. The moment she had seen Oliver's story about the green hood, she knew something was wrong. She could just smell it.

Taking a turn, she entered the QC. She managed to get a glimpse of Moria ushering her son inside the elevator. _Yep. Definitely something fishy. No doubt._ Felicity thought as she picked up rigidness and stiffness in his stance. The man she just saw wasn't the man she had fanned over. He had this sharp slow tensed structure in his movements that clearly shows he's on his guard. Felicity could literally pick up the 'mess-with-me-and-I'll-put-an-arrow-through-your-heart' look. In those moments, she even saw a little pocket knife in his back jeans. To others it may seem like a lighter or something but Felicity knew better. After all, she carries her knives with her too. Deciding that she wasn't going to get anything from the dead-alive Queen male, she headed to her I.T floor.

It was late in the evening when she had just finished hacking into ARGUS's files. Like it was mentioned earlier, ARGUS and her had a long history. She would always use their satellites and systems to search for files on criminals. Such as the time when she was tracking China White. Unfortunately, the Assassin had already escaped from Starling before Felicity could get to her. But that doesn't mean she hadn't informed SHIELD about it. She hoped Fury must have done something about the issue. Otherwise having the assassin back in Starling will be a big problem. Not only for her but for the whole city.

"Let's see. What to do? What to do?" Felicity mumbled as she went through ARGUS's personal files. It was in her everyday nature to trip some security alarms in the agency's systems from time to time. It brings her endless amount of joy and giggles whenever she would trip the alarm and the whole agency would go berserk on trying to find the intruder. It kept her well entertained and gives her a chance to brush up some of her hacking skills.

But sometimes her luck would run out, and ARGUS would eventually manage to trace her footprints. Last time they managed to trace her in Chicago when she left starling for a weekend fun with her best friend, Maria. But in the end, she always escapes them narrowly. Since her job right now was to just sit around and fix people's computers in QC, she really needed an exercise.

Working her way around the endless number of files, she searched for anything that give her a lead on the rich Queen boy. She knew the agency wasn't stupid. They wouldn't name a file 'Oliver Queen's bad deeds' written on top of it. Infact, they would keep it under a false name. That may or may not be related to Queen's status.

As she searched through the database, she stumbled on something disturbing.

 **Starling City**

 **(Under-watched)**

"Under-watched?" Felicity repeated with a frown. ARGUS was keeping a close watch on Starling City? _That's not good._ If ARGUS is here that means the stakes are high. There is something going on.

Quickly but carefully, she speeded up her search. A number of files popped up under 'Starling'. One of them stood out to her most. **SHIELD.**

Somehow ARGUS had managed to locate multiple sightings of few SHIELD agents including her best friend, Maria. Not to mention a SHIELD safe house in Peru that might be compromised if Felicity doesn't do anything about it. She was kind of shocked and surprised. ARGUS had never caught a trace on SHIELD before. It was impossible unless they had the clearance or knew who SHIELD was. Someone must have been helping them... _Or maybe_ not... She thought as she saw few clippings of CCTV footage where two gangs were cross-firing at each other. She instantly recognised the clippings. It had happened two weeks ago, when the Impossible Mission Force (IMF) were hunting SHIELD. Felicity wasn't sure if ARGUS knew about IMF but whether it did or not, it was using IMF's traces to locate SHIELD. She made a note to inform Fury about this.

Knowing she had no other choice but to make it obvious for ARGUS, she deleted all the traces on SHIELD from ARGUS's system. Changing all the operation's orders to false locations before wiping the whole internet SHIELD-free. After all, making sure that SHIELD stays hidden was part of her job. Now, she's only worried about Amanda's anger which will flare up to no-end. _Oh well, it's not like she knows who I am…_ The IT girl thought happily as she logged out and walked down towards the lobby on the bottom floor.

It hadn't even been a week since she last saw Oliver Queen that she finally got the pleasure to meet him in person. Technically he was the one who came to her first. The reports of the green hood sighting at various points around the city confirmed her suspicions on Oliver Queen. Also, the fact that his ridiculously weird stories were pointing towards the same direction. _Dropping a latte doesn't really create big bullet holes in a thing such as a laptop, Hoody boy…_ Felicity thought none the less she helped him, trying to stay on his good graces. She was really considering putting Personal researcher of Oliver Queen in her job title. His stories were just getting ridiculously annoying week by week. It's been over a month and she can finally pick up the pattern in Arrow AKA Oliver Queen's killings. He was crossing off the list in the diary. The diary that Felicity got from Walter, who acquired it from his not-so-innocent wife. He had asked her to do her own investigation on Mr. Robert Queen's gamblet and on the diary. He even suspected his wife in this and asked her to keep it under wraps. She did and was surprised to find that the Gamblet was sabotaged. _Looks like someone really wanted the Queen family dead._

Felicity consider herself lucky, that she was getting approached by billionaires for her hacking skills. It made her job much easier. The fifth-time Oliver Queen showed up infront of her seemed like he was dragged. His bodyguard was with him. The moment he held up the syringe, she tried not to lash out at him. Energy drink in a syringe? Couldn't he come up with better stories? The bodyguard just gave him 'I-give-up-I'm-outta-of-here" look before walking off leaving Felicity with Oliver. It was later on that she realised, the bodyguard was actually the ex-soldier John Diggle who later joined Oliver's little crusade. Without commenting she took the syringe and got to work. It was better not to say anything. It would just cause more complications between them.

After few days, next thing she knows that Walter Steele has been kidnapped. And Moira Queen's panic towards her husband's kidnapping didn't even seemed real to the agent. She knew it was better to involve the arrow on this. So, she took up the diary to Oliver. And next day she found him in his Arrow attire bleeding in her car. She had panicked a little when she found the male Queen in her car. She hoped that he hadn't found any of her weapons that she kept hidden in her car. It was her motto to keep some weapons with her all the time. Even though she's a weapon herself, you never know when you need one. Besides, she was occasionally out for her SHIELD work which would mainly involve maiming, running, chasing and killing. _Yep. Nothing new. Just Everyday Arrow work._

She notched her red-rim glasses closer to her eyes as she caressed the computers infront of her. She was in Arrow's Secret über base called 'The Foundry'. She was offered to join the team and had accepted the offer on various conditions. First one was definitely Walter. Until he is found, she will continue to help Oliver and Diggle with their little crusade. Deep down she believes that it was kind of her fault that she didn't look out for a good man like Walter. The man has always been generous and nice to her. She didn't know why he was kidnapped but she has our suspicions. As for the other reason, which was to keep an eye on Oliver, she continuously kept Fury updated, and convinced him to conclude that Oliver was not much of a danger. The guy only wanted to save his city and make his father proud. It was a noble act but it was the killings that make Felicity a little uneasy about Oliver's intentions. According to her, killings should only be performed in extreme measures, but the type of criminals she had come through so far in this city, she didn't think not killing was possible. Of course, everyone else had different beliefs on this matter. Only the people who could understand Oliver's reasons would be people who have been gone through a tragic event or people from Felicity's background. The whole city still considers him as a killer. The blond Agent laughed as she Imagined the time where Oliver finds out her secret. Would he show the same trust and support that he shows now? She's still the same babbling I.T girl but with more badass skills and a dark history.

On the other hand, she was happy that she took up the offer because now she has Oliver's fighting equipment at her disposal. Of course, she'll have to do it in secret but still. Especially the Salman ladder that was mainly used by Oliver. It's a big distraction for her. Oliver's routine on that ladder makes it harder for felicity to focus. She had actually done some rounds on it making sure that when she's in the foundry, she disconnects all the cameras. Also, the fact that sometimes when it's late, she could feel herself being followed by Oliver. Now, she truly appreciates his concerns for his team mates but come on, she's a secret agent herself. She can take care of herself. She knows her way around the criminal world. Her whole existence is a game of survival. Also, his constant following restricts her from doing any of her SHIELD duties. Especially her own personal runs on leads that she does every few days.

From the moment, she had accepted the offer, her life has become a hassle. She has to multitask everything which is hard when you have to deal with three different lives. Her nights with Oliver & Diggle were getting exhausting week by week as they crossed off the names. Her personal investigation was getting her no-where too. Her habit of babbling wasn't helping either. It was around few weeks later that a new criminal showed up in Starling. His motto is to steal from the rich. The arrow team made it their personal missions to catch him. So here she is now, dressed in her two-strap golden dress with her hair pinned to one side while activating the tracker she had recently put on Queen family's antique Jewel at the local Auction in starling in the hopes to draw out the deadly thief, Dodger. She kept her eyes on her phone as she saw the GPS signal moving. Knowing the thief has taken the bait, she tracked him down just before he could escape.

"Hey, that brooch was donated by the Queen family, if you want it you have to bid on it." She said straight away in her firm voice.

"Actually love, I thought I'd just take it." The man replied deeply before he pulled her to the side by her arm. She didn't fuss or resisted. She needed to get close to him so she could plant a new tracker on him since he removed the first one from the Jewel. She can't attack him infront of this many people, especially when Oliver and Digg were also watching. That would totally blow her cover. And fury had made it clear that her cover shouldn't be blown otherwise she's in big trouble. Felicity would rather be dead than be in trouble with Fury. The pirate has mad skills when it comes to punishing.

Back to the fight, Dodger pulled her behind a wall and slammed her against it. Grabbing a hold of her shoulders, he moved closer to her body. Felicity used this to her advantage as she managed to slip a tracker in his pocket just before he blocked her air pipes with his elbow. Moving on instincts, she aimed a kick at his soft part.

"Bitch!" The man screamed in pain as he moved back. Felicity smirked.

"I told you." She taunted as she fished out the Jewel she had managed to steal back from his pocket. "If you want this, you have to bid on it." This apparently got him angry. He tried to attack her again but this time, Felicity has already anticipated his moves. So, for the next few seconds or so she continuously blocked him as he tried to make few jabs at her hands before she finally scored a punch on his face. Dodger staggered back in amazement. The sheer amount of strength she had put in that punch had definitely surprised him. He smiled evilly before moving in to attack her again. In few seconds, she had him in a steady head lock. It was at that moment when they heard a small gasp. They looked up to find one of the female guests who had by accident stumbled upon their awkward position. Well, to felicity it was kinda awkward since she was doing a head lock in a dress. A very man-ly move. Her legs were spread out and hands wrapped around Dodger's neck while his face was near her upper chest. Yeah, totally normal for her Agent life. The white old lady obviously staggered a bit with her large eyes open wide in shock. It was at this moment when the thief took advantage of Felicity's slight distraction and had clasped one of his bomb collars to her neck before managing to free himself from her hold and pushing her into the old lady.

"I actually like you. You're a feisty one." He said before he vanished from Felicity's sight. Felicity looked angrily at the metal collar around her neck and then at her empty hand. The guy had taken the Jewel from her. Again.

"Damn it!" She cursed as she pushed herself off the old lady that was now flat as a pancake.

"You are so heavy young lady." The old women groaned much to Felicity's displeasure.

"Oh SHUT UP you Old hag!" Felicity screamed in anger before leaving the women flat on the floor. Deciding it was best to go to Oliver as she didn't know how to deactivate this thing, she quickly looked around for the two boys.

"Hey, I think we have a problem..." She started as she walked up to them. From then on, it was a time race. Digg was trying to deactivate the bomb while she was trying not to panic as she told Oliver about Dodger's location. She was mainly worried about the amount of people here. If the bomb does go off, they could all die. If worse comes to worse, she'll find an empty spot before she gets blown into millions of pieces. Killing bad people is one thing, but killing good, innocent people is a totally a different act. Luckily, Oliver managed to kill the thief and now she was bomb free.

"I totally swear, I thought my body would be flying everywhere. In pieces. Not that I would feel anything but Flying. Definitely flying. Never thought I would fly." She babbled in relief as Dig looked at her in his 'your-so-weird' way. "Yeah, I get that look a lot. Don't worry, I don't mind."

She really needed to think about how's she going to approach situations like these anymore. Maybe she should just play along her cover until the situation really calls for it. That's when she saw Oliver coming up to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she nodded. After tonight's events, one thing is sure. Life is going to be so hard for her if she's going to stay with Oliver. Her night job with Arrow and her I.T job with the Queens _**and**_... Her SHIELD job... It's going to be a struggle for her. _Oh well, that's her life now. She better used to it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Damsel in Distress** ********Edited********

"So, this is where Oliver and all of you do your...?" Tommy started with his hands motioning the word he's trying to say as he walked around the foundry.

"Yes, this is where we work." Felicity said firmly as this was his fifth time asking her in the last 10 minutes.

"And you're the…" He spoke again but felicity cut him off.

"Yes, Tommy." she said again in annoyance. _Jeez! What is wrong with this guy? Why is it so hard for him to accept all this?_ Tommy Merlin finally got the idea that his repeating questions were annoying the little blonde I.T girl. So, in an effort to stay quiet, he went to one of Oliver's arrows.

On the other hand, felicity saw the flinch he gave when she had Interrupted him. She could see that he still thinks Oliver is a killer. The sadness and tension on his face clearly justified the statement. Also, his constant anger that she could see in his eyes.

Felicity, like usual, was at the foundry spending her free time updating her systems. Since Digg and Oliver were out for some business, felicity had stayed behind secretly. They don't know that the blonde I.T girl is at the Foundry. She was planning to use her time to workout at the salmon ladder when she heard the basement door open. Panicking that Oliver might be back, she had quickly put on one of Oliver's jacket that she had found lying around, to cover her sweaty body. It won't do good if he finds her hanging off the ceiling in her sweaty attire with knives in her hand. _Yeah. It will totally freak him out._ She thought sarcastically.

So, it was a surprise for her when she finds out that it was Tommy Merlin who had entered the foundry not Oliver Queen. And upon entering he had shot so many questions at her that she tried not to lash out at him. The guy is against the idea of Arrow. He even blamed felicity for helping Oliver do these killings. She didn't take any offence to it. She knew everyone had a different perspective on what's right and what's wrong so she couldn't blame Tommy for that. She had calmly told him that what they were doing was for the best. She told him how everyone in this city is a criminal. How Oliver doesn't need disappointment and de-motivation from his best friend. He's just trying to save people. That definitely got the playboy to shut up.

After that he didn't say anything, instead he walked out of the foundry leaving Felicity behind who huffed in annoyance. She wasn't sure if she should tell Oliver about Tommy's visit but deciding it's for the best, she kept the visit hidden. Otherwise she would have to answer questions such as why she was at the foundry when she told them she would be at her house. They were getting too overprotective with her safety.

It was a week after 'Dodger' when all the problems had started. She clearly remembered that day when Diggle had finally cornered her to take some lessons on self-defence. According to her cover, she had already perceived herself as useless when it comes to fighting infront of the boys but after what Dodger did, Oliver & Diggle are convinced that Felicity doesn't even know a 'D' in self-defence. Felicity has gotten a little snarky when she had seen that pity, helpless look in their eyes. They totally think of her as a damsel in distress. The blonde agent had a hard time controlling her emotions.

"Keep your hands up, Felicity." Diggle barked back as he aimed a punch at her. Normally, with a punch like that, she would usually duck and attack her opponent with a round-house kick but since it was Diggle who doesn't know the reality about her, she was having a pretty hard time to NOT punching him back. With every punch, he delivered, felicity had to pretend not to know anything and get hit by it, which by the way was slowly pissing her off. Since morning, the ex-solider has turned her face into a big red tomato.

"Felicity! Use your hands!" He barked again as she took another punch from him. She was reaching the last straw of her anger. "Come on, felicity. Hands UP!" He barked again as he seriously aimed a punch at her. Felicity felt her anger rise as the contact of his fist was made with her face.

She held back her cheek in pain. _Oh that's it Diggle. Just because I'm letting you hit me that doesn't mean you could turn me into a big red tomato!_ Felicity thought in anger as she blocked his next punch quite accurately.

"That's good, felicity. But with more power. Spread your weight out." He said as he got ready to charge again. The blonde agent suddenly got an idea to get some payback for taking so many hits this morning. She saw how his feet were kept bouncing on the floor. One of his shoe lace was a little too loose. Smirking behind her hands, she stepped on the side of his foot pulling the loose lace down as he jumped to charge at her. The lace definitely stopped him from his mid-air jump before he lost his balance. Using that to her advantage, she wrapped her leg around his back foot while quickly punching him, hard, on the face before a second punch on his lower tummy causing him to fall backwards on the floor, quite loudly. She smirked as she saw the ex-solider groaning in pain.

"Oh my god, Diggle. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She asked in a fake dramatic voice. The ex-solider just grunted in response before waving her apology off.

"It's ok. I'm fine. You did good." He said while standing up. "I think we should take a break." Felicity nodded in glee. She could see her partner/ friend still rubbing his back and his jaw in pain. " _Payback is a bitch, Diggle._ Felicity thought as she smiled. He deserved it. Apparently, that was the last fun she ever had.

After that, they all found themselves busy with the assassination attempt on Malcom Merlin. Felicity wasn't surprised when she found out that it was the White Assassin who was hiring the hitmen to kill the CEO of Merlin global. Felicity was more shocked on the fact that the marksman that China white hired was 'Deadshot' who also killed Diggle's brother. The moment Oliver told her this news, she could see a burning fire in Diggle's eyes that she has never seen before. It was impossible to survive Oliver's deadly blows, but Deadshot did. She didn't push Diggle on the topic. Everyone had a right to keep their secrets a secret. It was his grief, and she won't interfere until he's ready to share it. That's one of the terms she has come to accept while working in here.

On the other hand, Oliver was too distraught with Tommy. Right after Deadshot had hit Mr. Merlin with a deadly poisonous bullet, Oliver was forced to reveal his identity to his best friend. From then on, they had managed to save Mr. Merlin but at the cost of Tommy's trust. It has been few week since Oliver and Tommy last talked. She knew it was taking a toll on Oliver. And that's why she didn't wanna tell Oliver about Tommy's visit to the layer. Who knows what meaning Oliver might make out of this visit. From the way, Tommy left, she was sure it wasn't a pleasant one.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalinemjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Week by week they crossed off the names of the list, while Oliver searched the connection between the diary and the gamblet to his mother. Felicity also started to get familiar with the boys' antics. Such as Oliver's tendency to get angry at every single thing, Diggle's commitment of not touching her babies when she's not there, Oliver's Salman ladder workout, the lovely feeling she sees in Oliver's eyes when Laurel is mentioned, Diggle's jokes and the Salman ladder again. Yep. That's pretty much it.

Things between Oliver and Tommy weren't still right. It was one morning when she had walked into the foundry to hear a woman say something about hacking into the FBI. Getting excited at the idea of hacking, she had expressed her help and her dying wish to hack in FBI. It wouldn't be the first time for her. But unfortunately, that didn't sit well with Oliver who instead of saying 'Oh, Hey felicity. Did you have a nice day?' Had literally barked at her to leave the room. To be honest she was a little hurt by his actions but still managed to control her emotions. In an effort to look un-effected she left the room with a small bye. For some reason, she felt like she was rejected. It kinda affected her self-esteem. She never really felt like this before. But even though she was asked to leave the room for her safety, she still lingered behind the basement's door to listen in on the conversation. The blonde IT agent had her own microphones installed in the foundry. Just in case she can keep an eye on their base and maybe sometimes use it to listen in on conversations. To be frank, it's kind of rude but she does it anyway. It's part of her spy career.

Still listening on Oliver's conversation, felicity ran a search of the strange women. She knew she had seen her somewhere but couldn't pinpoint where. When her tablet beeped, she read the article only to realise that it was Oliver's insane, crazy ex-girlfriend that Dig told her about. Helena Bertinelli. The one who was dead set on to getting her revenge from her father. It truly seemed like a personal issue to Felicity. Deciding that it's no use of interfering in their plans, she left the old warehouse and headed to Queen Consolidated to complete some of her pending work. There were some SHIELD files that she needed to redact on various criminals before she could send it back to HQ. After all the criminals, they've crossed off, she needed to put them on SHIELD's system. So, they have a record on them.

It was later in the evening when she found out that Helena was still in Starling. The stolen crossbow report was kind of obvious. She hadn't left the city as Oliver had instructed her to. Instead just after Felicity had sent a voice message to Oliver about Helena, the blonde I.T agent found the pink huntress in her I.T office with a crossbow aiming at her face.

"Hi. I don't think we had a chance to be properly introduced this morning." The huntress said sweetly with her evil smile. Felicity just stared at the women with a cold face while she held her pen tightly. She wasn't gonna take any shit from a physico path. Screw her cover.

"I'm Helena Bretinelli."

"Felicity Smoak" the blond agent said while she logged out of her IPad which had some of her SHIELD files open. Unfortunately, the huntress didn't miss Felicity's little movement. She saw the SHIELD's logo before the screen went blank.

"You know I've seen that bird symbol somewhere. Just can't remember where?" Helena said cocking her eye brows up in a perfect arch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Felicity said straightaway. Helena smiled and shook her head.

"You're too smart for your own good. You might want to notch that down a little."

"My smartness is the only thing I have. So, forgive me, if it's a threat to your little huntress attire." Felicity said casually finally releasing a breadth as she sat down on her chair. She was 100% sure that Helena knew who's she's messing with. The way Helena's eyes went wide at the symbol, it was a dead giveaway that the huntress recognised it. So being her Agent self wouldn't change anything.

"Huntress. I like the name." Helena said as she put her crossbow down and took a seat near Felicity. Some issues are solved better when you're sitting down. "I thought you were Oliver's little pet. Maybe a girlfriend in future if you play your cards right." That sentence caught Felicity off guard. She looked at the women beside her in shock.

"Oh..I...I'm..not..we're..not..he...I mean..." Felicity stumbled. Helena laughed at her.

"It's hard to resist his charms." Felicity finally stopped speaking before releasing a sigh.

"What do you want Helena?" The blonde agent asked finally.

"You're help"

"Tracking your father?"

"Yep."

"What if I say no?"

"Then your little bird secret comes out."

"Go head. No-one is going to believe you." Felicity said.

"I really thought you were going to fall for this." Helena replied. _Was that sarcasm I heard?_

"Why would I?" Felicity scoffed. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Helena."

"I'm not judging you."

"Get to business, Huntress. I don't have time." Felicity said as she faced her computer screen.

"Like I said before. I need you to hack into the FBI to locate my father's location." Helena said seriously.

"And like I said before, No. I'm not going to do anything for you." Felicity repeated again in her cold voice.

"You might want to re-think on that." Helena threatened as she pointed her crossbow at Felicity's head. She was getting tired of the unnecessary talks. To Helena's surprise, Felicity didn't even flinch at the cold contact of the arrow.

"You're messing with the wrong person, Helena. I thought you know the true meaning of the Bird symbol." Felicity said slowly turning around to face Helena. The huntress scowled as her suspicions were confirmed about the blonde girl. She doesn't want any trouble on her back, especially with the people the blonde is associated with. On the other hand, Felicity inwardly smirked as she saw Helena's scowl. She was sure that Helena knew the true power of SHIELD. _Looks like Helena must have tumbled upon SHIELD somehow._ She watched as Helena weighted her pros and cons. It was at that moment when Helena's cell phone vibrated inside her pocket on her long coat. Felicity saw a smirk spread over Helena's face. _Uh-oh this doesn't look good._

"Never mind. One of my helpers found it for me." Felicity lost her smile at this but she didn't show it. "Thank you for being so generous." Helena said sarcastically. Felicity sprung up from her chair as she saw the huntress leaving.

"If you already had someone, then why did you come to me?" She questioned.

"You were my back up. In case he failed. His records aren't that exemplary as yours." Did she just hear a villain complementing her?

"Who was it? Who helped you?" Felicity asked in surprise.

Helena smirked before looking up at the blonde girl.

"Someone you used to know." She said before disappearing out the window. _Someone I used to know? Who could that be?_ Felicity thought in confusion. Keeping that thought at bay, she heard a car screeching along the road as it parked itself outside QC and saw Oliver coming out of it. She remembered her call she made before. Forgetting about the whole hostage scene she had planned, she sat on her chair in worry as Oliver entered her cabin.

"Felicity."

"She's gone. I'm sorry. She knows where her father is." Felicity said in worry, telling him the half-truth.

"It's fine. It's not your fault." Oliver assured as he caressed her face with his hand. At his touch, she felt little tingles in her tummy. Like butterflies jumping around. Felicity could see worry in his eyes. She even saw traces of his protective side that she has never seen before. Yes, towards his family, but not really towards her. They heard footsteps coming from outside while Oliver got ready to throw a knife at the intruder.

"STOP! It's me. I got your call." Diggle came in with his gun in his one hand and the other up in the air.

"She's heading towards the safe house where her father is being kept at." Felicity said again. Oliver nodded at her before running out of the cabin. Luckily that night, Oliver reached just on time to stop Helena from murdering her father. Unfortunately, she escaped when she shot a female police officer... In one way or another, felicity was glad that the huntress was out of the city and didn't blurt out her connections to SHIELD. Because that probably would have caused some problems with Felicity's cover.

As she went to bed that night, she thought about the person who helped Helena. And how she used to know the person. It was a tricky piece of information. Felicity knew so many people that it could have been anyone. The blonde agent was cursing at the huntress for not being pacific about the identity.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Over the next few days, felicity slowly left the topic un-touched. She would dwell on it when the next time Helena shows up in town. She knew the huntress would come back to get her revenge. So, it was better for the agent to wait.

Two weeks after Helena's escape, felicity woke up one afternoon to find noises coming from her living room. She suddenly felt her warning bells ring in her head as she pulled out a gun from under her bed. She could literally hear, that someone was shuffling through the newspapers. Keeping her gun pointed infront of her, she took a small peak at her living room. She instantly relaxed as she saw her best friend, Maria Hill, sitting on her red couch having Tea... _Wait hold on. Tea? Maria never liked tea. She hated it. Then why is she...?_

"Oh Hey fee, you look shine and bright. Your coffee is on your left. And... When did you start liking the billionaire? I thought they weren't your types." Her friend said suddenly in a loud voice, holding up the Star-Gossip's magazine with Oliver's face plastered on the front. Felicity just looked at her in shock and staggered a bit.

"What the hell are you doing here, Maria?" Felicity blurted out. Maria Hill looked up at her childhood friend with her crystal blue eyes.

"I thought you missed me?" She said with a frown. There was something else too. _Maybe sarcasm?_

"I did and I love you for that. But you shouldn't have come here. You have no idea what you just did. My apartment is heavily guarded by Oliver. If he finds out, you're here, what am I going to tell him?" Felicity said in worry as she quickly closed all her blinds. It was still near evening right now. She will have to go to the Foundry soon enough. They had to locate a person named 'The Savior'. It was after few seconds when she realised what she had said. Maria didn't know about Oliver or his vigilante avatar.

"Uh.. I..I mean Oliver isn't...he's not.. I wasn't.." Felicity stumbled before whispering a small 'Sorry' as she saw her friend's pissed off face. Maria starred at her friend for few minutes, daring felicity to say something, before sighing and shaking her head.

"Look, Fee. I'm not angry. I was just a little concerned." Maria breathed out her words slowly.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. It's just the whole vigilante thing happened so quickly that I didn't get time. My life right now is all over the place. I hardly get time to relax. I thought Fury must have told you, but then I figured he wasn't a guy who shared secrets." Felicity said in defeat. Maria looked at her friend sadly before hugging her.

"Don't worry... I accept your apology. Being an agent is hard. By the way, it was Fury who informed me of your mission. I would have been here earlier but things were a little out of the place in Mexico and New York. They still are." Maria said as she let of go Felicity.

"You mean the things with IMF?" Felicity questioned. Maria nodded in response as felicity waited for her friend to tell her more stuff about the situation but she didn't. Maria felt a little guilty that she can't tell felicity much about the situation. It wouldn't sit well with Felicity's cousin if he finds out that his beloved cousin gets involved in his problems. She could literally see Felicity's eyes begging for more Intel.

"Is everything alright?" Felicity asked again as she didn't receive a reply she was hoping for.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Maria smiled before holding up the magazine again. "So… Oliver Queen?"

Felicity instantly felt her cheeks heat up.

"He's nothing. Just my boss and crime partner." felicity said quickly as she tried to cover her cheeks with her hands as she turned around towards the kitchen.

"Really?" Maria smirked.

"Yes." Felicity repeating clearly knowing what her friend was thinking. "And since when did you started drinking Tea?" She said to change the subject.

"It's on my cover. I got used to it." After preparing some coffee, Felicity grabbed a seat next to her best friend.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you really here?" Felicity asked nicely. As far as Felicity was aware, Maria was already undercover in New York. She has been stuck there for the last 5 years now. That's quite a long Op for an agent.

"Oh, fury gave me few days off. So, I thought I should come here and spend my time with you." Felicity smiled at this. "Besides, you're my guide for the next two weeks."

"I would love too. But since you will be staying with me, there are some ground rules we need to set." The blonde girl squeaked out as she sipped her coffee. Maria raised her eye-brows in question.

"Ground rules? You're not planning to be my mother, are you? Cause that would not end well." Maria said jokingly. Felicity did a fake gasp.

"Why can't I be your mother? You need some rules to keep you at bay young lady." Felicity said in a motherly tone, but ended up laughing in the end.

"Yes, mum." Maria said sarcastically as she looked through the magazine.

"Ok, 1. Under no circumstances, don't follow me when I leave this room for few hours." Felicity said firmly as she saw Maria smirking. "I'm serious, Maria, I swear if Oliver finds you anywhere near the foundry, he'll get suspicious." Regardless of this, Maria still kept her smirk up. _I knew this was a bad idea._ Felicity thought in worry.

"2. Don't interfere with the Arrow business and 3. You & me clubbing every second night."

"Clubbing?" Felicity nodded in response. "I'm in." From then on, both the agents never stopped talking until it was time for Felicity to leave.

"Ok, the fridge is stocked up so you can eat whatever you want. You already know where other things are and these are extra pairs of house keys." Felicity repeated for the fifth time as she handed the apartment's keys to Maria. "Don't loose them, Maria. I swear, if you loose them..."

"Jeez, calm down women. I get it. This is not the first time I'm staying with you."

"You're every time is you're first time for me." Maria stuck her tongue at her best friend.

"I'll be back in few hours, and please try & keep this place clean. " felicity said again as she left the apartment. Unknown to her, Maria was a little too eager to ruin her friend's 'Ground Rules'.

Imjjstalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalinemjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Felicity felt useless for the first time. She couldn't stop a crazy-minded vigilante from killing an innocent man. She felt angry at herself. Angry at the fact that she couldn't trace the signal on time. The district attorney of starling city was dead due to her. Even Oliver's peace talk wasn't enough for her to convince that she let an innocent man die. In her agent life, she has killed so many people. People that were involved in some kind of illegal stuff. She had maimed them, betrayed them, lied to them, killed them. Even though she's done all that, her humanity was still there. And that's what makes her guilty about all this.

She watched as Oliver retired for the night. Whether he say it not, the death of the attorney had affected him too. It had affected everyone. Felicity knew that Oliver wasn't the guy who would share his worries or grief with anyone. So, to see him a little affected by the death was a big thing for someone who doesn't even show a trace of emotion. Oliver and her aren't any different to be honest. They both have faced grief and hardship in their lives. Same goes for Diggle who has done three tours in Afghanistan. They've killed people and lost people. Faced things that no-one should ever face. All the scars she had seen on his body earlier, proves that he knows the pain and torture of this life. It was only their purposes that were keeping them from going insane. It makes it hard for them to share their emotions.

She huffed in annoyance before setting herself on her chair. The foundry was empty. Oliver and Diggle had already left the place while Felicity stayed behind to get some alone time. She wasn't exactly ready to see Maria yet. Tonight's event left her a little down. She was just about to re-play the Internet footage is when she heard the basement door open and then a voice that she recognised in an instant.

"Ohhhh... So, this is the arrow cave?" Maria's voice bounced around the layer as she came down the stairs, swaying from side to side. "Nice. I like it." Felicity just grabbed her head in response. _Way to ruin my alone time M._

"What happened to rule number 1?" Felicity screeched at her friend.

"Oh… I think I ate number 1 as a pie. Sorry I didn't leave you some." Maria said sarcastically before examining the arrows. Felicity didn't stop her friend from touching Oliver's things. She knew Maria was stubborn.

"These arrows look quite sharp." Maria observed as she tried bending the arrow head. Felicity stared at her friend weirdly. _What the hell is she doing?_

"M, what are you doing?"

"Just checking if they're strong or not." Her friend squeaked before she heard a loud 'snap'. Felicity suddenly whipped her head around to look at the broken arrow that her friend had now just broken. _Uh-oh... Oliver is not going to like this._

"M!" Felicity screamed in worry. "What did you?"

"Whoops!"

"M!"

"Ok. Sorry. I'm sorry. I was just testing them. They aren't that strong. Your cousin's arrows are much better." Maria stated as a fact.

"I don't care whose arrows are better!" Felicity said in disbelief as she tried to stick the arrow head with a glue. "Oliver counts his arrows. If he misses one or seen one of his arrow is broken, who knows what he'll do." Felicity said as she panicked.

"Relax Fee... He's not going to murder you." Maria said slowly as she held Felicity's shoulder to calm her down. "And why are you sticking it with a glue? It will break again when the pressure is applied to it."

"That's the point. That way it will be his fault." Felicity retorted as she placed the glue-stuck arrow back in the racks. Maria looked at the arrow and giggled.

"It still looks a bit wonky to me." Felicity also agreed with her friend as she looked closely at the arrow. She was about to fix it when she saw her friend trying Oliver's hood.

"Look Fee, I'm the Arrow. Felicity Smoak, you have failed this city," Maria said loudly before giggling. _Ok, something is definitely wrong with her._

"M, are you ok?" Felicity said slowly as she came near her friend before a smell hit her nose. "M, did you drink? Are you drunk?" Maria nodded and then shook her head before giggling. _Oh god, she's definitely drunk. That explains the swaying._

"Come on, let's get you home." Felicity made a move to usher Maria out but her friend moved back few spaces.

"NO! I want to be the Arrow." Maria screamed before grabbing Oliver's bow.

"M, put that bow down this instant." Felicity replied firmly. _Drunk Maria is definitely getting out of control._

"NO!" Her friend screamed.

"Maria Christina Hill, put that bow down instantly, young lady. You're in big trouble!" Felicity said in a firm motherly tone. Her friend just smirked in response before swinging the bow around widely, as it knocked down few arrow displays and other things. Felicity cursed at her friend. How is she going to clean this mess up?

"I'm Oliver Queen. The world's biggest idiot and coffee drinker." Felicity looked at her weird friend in shock. That's when Maria had accidentally knocked the bow in Felicity's computers. This definitely enraged the blonde before she harshly pulled the bow from Maria's hand.

"Hey!" Maria started but stopped as she found herself being pulled out of the foundry by Felicity who stuffed her Friend inside the car. Pulling her keys out, she started the car before driving her and Maria back to their apartment.

"Sleep." Felicity ordered as she tucked Maria inside the bed before getting on her side of the bed and falling into a deep slumber. Unknown to Felicity, she had forgotten to take off the green hood that Maria was still wearing. Maria smiled as she clutched the sides of the green hood with her hands before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalinemjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Felicity, why does my hood smell like a mini bar?" Oliver asked her just as he was getting ready to head down to Starling City's subway stops. They've managed to figure out that the 'Savior' was using the old subways to travel around the city while also doing his 'justice'.

Felicity stopped typing at that comment. She can't just say she found the hood on her friend's head this morning.

"Uhh... I don't know Oliver. It's you're hood. You have the bad habit of drinking." Felicity lied as she pretended to focus on her work. Oliver stared at his I.T girl angrily before putting the hood on and walking out of the Foundry.

"What was that about?" Diggle asked her as he pulled out the coms so Oliver wouldn't hear.

"Long story."

"Come on, tell me." Dig urged. Felicity gave out a sigh before telling him a lie about how she has gotten drunk and messed up the whole place.

"Does Oliver know about this?"

"No... Definitely not. He's suspicious though. He knows something happened here last night. But he hasn't questioned it yet. Please promise me, you won't tell him?" Diggle laughed at the blonde I.T girl before nodding his head.

"I won't. So, what else did you do? Apart from taking his hood home." Dig asked her in interest.

"I don't know. I don't remember much." Felicity said trying to be realistic. "Just that I had Oliver's hood over me when I woke up this morning with a deadly headache." The ex-solider nodded.

"I saw some things on the floor when I came to the layer this morning. I picked it up before Oliver could notice."

"Thanks"

"No problem" that's when they heard Oliver's screaming voice on their coms.

" _DIG! My arrow just broke. All I found was white glue and the arrow head in my hands when I tried to pull it. What the hell is happening?"_ Oliver screamed in frustration.

"Whoops!" Felicity giggled as she looked at Diggle who gave her 'you-did-this?" look. Felicity nodded in response as she covered her giggles with her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I solemnly swear that I don't own avengers or arrow.**

 **Chapter 3 - Poker Face**

"Bingo" Felicity smiled as her knives hit the targets. She looked to her right to see Maria doing push-ups. _35..36..37...38..._ Ok, her friend's push-ups would probably continue for a long time. There's no point in counting them. Felicity looked up at the Salman ladder before jumping up to get hold of the steel rod. She pushed her weight and continued doing her rounds of up and down on the Salman ladder.

It's only been two days since Oliver killed the vigilante 'Savior' when another problem pops up. A girl died due to a drug called 'Vertigo'. _Great more drug dealers.._ This basically means that Vertigo is active again by its creator 'Count' who had escaped the prison. This was the second night since the drug has been active, and felicity was using it to brush up on some of the training. She was hoping for a night out but with the recent new vertigo problem arriving she and Maria had to stick inside with some training. Felicity jumped down as she looked at her wrist watch. She uses it control her heartbeats. With her kind of job, she needs to keep her emotions in check. There are lot of mental effects with this job. She flipped the screen on her watch to look at the time. They still had time to do some more practice on Oliver's equipment before her Arrow team shows up. Technically she's Crime partner with Oliver so it's safe to say that she has her own personal right to use them but she still likes to call it Oliver's equipment. Besides the Foundry has a more training kind of feeling to it.

Wiping her sweaty body with her towel, she looked at her knives poking the targets she had set up. They were dead on straight. She smiled mischievously as she pulled the knives out before tucking them back in her purse. She's mainly a blade person. Her small body figure made it easier for her to aim and wield knives or anything blade like easily. She even has a Japanese Katana that she sometimes uses on her missions. She's trained on these kind of skills. Bow and arrow might be Oliver's touch but blades are hers. Her aim was as perfect as Oliver. And even better if she's in a real good mood. A 5 years training of a bow and arrow on a island could not match with her strict close knife combat training she had received from her father since the time she was 5. Well.. Until he left her and her mother.

"Fee, come on. You and me on the mat. NOW!" Maria said as she finished her 100 or so push-ups. Felicity have no idea how many Push-ups her friend does. She's always guessing.

"What! But why? I wanted to play with my knives." Felicity mused as she gave a longing look to her shiny knives. She wanted to practice her routine on them.

"You can do that later, Fee. It's been ages since you had a real partner to pit against. I don't want you to loose your fighting skills."

"But I'm not." The blonde girl replied with a frown. "Fine." She finally agreed as she looked at her friend's icy glare. Don't ever mess with Maria Hill.

Soon they both were standing on the mats and were fighting to get a upper hand on each other. Maria was very twisty with her jabs. She never did one move more than twice. Luckily, felicity knew how to block them. Most of the time they jumped, flipped and slided to bring in some of their acrobatics in. It's a good exercise Felicity thought just as she rained Maria with series of kicks before jumping at her friend with her punches as Maria blocked every single blow. It felt like a long time when Maria finally lost her footing and Felicity was able to flip her friend on the mat.

"Dead" the blonde agent breathed out. She got up and made her way to her towel when she felt a push on her legs and found herself on the ground with Maria sitting over her with a smirk.

"Never have your back to your enemy, fee. I thought you knew that." Felicity grunted in response as she pushed her friend off her.

"I did. But since I killed you, I wasn't expecting you to continue the fight." Felicity said looking at friend's smirk. "Yeah, yeah. Don't start with your lectures." She said as she looked at her bruised wrist. She's definitely going to have trouble with typing on her computers.

"You did good." Maria said before pulling her friend towards the first-aid box.

"Thanks." Felicity said as she noticed a brown bruise on Maria's shoulder. "Oh my god, did I hurt you that bad when I flipped you? I'm so sorry" she said worriedly as she touched the brown skin causing her friend to flinch in pain.

"It's alright, Fee. It's been ages since I received a good injury." They both tendered to their bruises as they continued talking. It was later on when felicity had just finished wearing her normal cloths when they heard someone opening the basement door to the foundry. Both the girls looked at each other in fear before Maria dove into action. She grabbed her bag and her gun from the table before hiding herself in a dark spot behind the stairs which leads to the basement door. Meanwhile, felicity was picking up her workout cloths from the same table and was adjusting them into her bag is when she noticed that one of her throwing knife was missing. She remembered bringing 6 razor sharp throwing knives but had only 5 in her purse. She looked around to find it lying near Oliver's arrow. The lime green line on her knife was visible even from her spot. She was about to get it but stopped as she saw her team walking towards it. Too late...

"Felicity, we may have a plan to locate Count." Oliver said in his rigid posture before looking at Dig."Suit up, your going undercover." Dig nodded before leaving the space to change. Oliver looked at Felicity who was still starring at the knife.

"Felicity? FELICITY?" He said a little louder. "Are you ok?" The blonde agent quickly nodded before she went to her chair with her bag but also keeping an eye on that knife. It was few minutes later when dig came out in his big hoodie who noticed the little knife on the table.

"That's a really good knife you've got there, Oliver" Digg mused out as he traced his big hands over the light structure of her knife. Oliver frowned in confusion as he looked at the knife in dig's hand. It's blade was silver and handle was dark black. It's border was covered with thin green line that seems to be glowing. It was small and light in their hands. Definitely made for high speed throw. On the side felicity was trying her best to not look at the boys. She had her eyes on her knife that was being passed around in their big hands. _Stop touching the blade you buffoons. It's sharp..._ And she was right. Oliver who had a habit of fingering every one of his weapons ended up with a small cut. Felicity nearly rolled her eyes at his action. Her knives are way sharper than his. Even a little touch could end up cutting the skin. She watched as Oliver tested the knife by throwing the knife at a bouncing ball he had thrown against the Wall. It barely touched the ball as the knife embedded itself in the concrete wall. Both felicity and Maria (who was still in her hiding spot) tried not to laugh at Oliver's horror struck face. The knife was made for small hands. They can only be wield perfectly by girls. Any boy's strength can wave their precision. Plus, the light grip on the knife doesn't match with boy's hard strength. You have to be light on your grip when throwing these. Oliver should have been able to identify that.

"Wow.. That's a first time." Diggle said a little shockingly. Looks like not everything happens your way, Oliver.

Her boss stared at the strange knife before ordering Dig to leave so he can get the vertigo and hand in the money which had a tracer on it so they could locate Count.

"Felicity, I want you to run scans on this knife. I'm pretty sure I never had anything like this in my weapons." Oliver ordered her before looking around the foundry for anything strange. There has been lot of strange things happening here that he can't pin-point.

Felicity was glad that Oliver still hasn't noticed Maria yet. She was running scans on her knife while Oliver was to her right looking at his arrow. Luckily his back was facing towards the stairs which allowed felicity to give a signal to her friend to leave the foundry. Maria was stealthy in her moves, she moved up out of her hiding spot and quietly made her way up the stairs. Upon reaching the basement door, she slowly opened it to step out but had to double back in when she saw another male heading towards it. He was same height as Oliver but with black hair and crystal blue eyes very similar to hers. He was quite handsome but looked as angry as hell. That's when she remembered that he was Oliver Queen's friend Tommy Merlyn. Luckily the guy didn't enter the basement, it seemed like he was going to but he didn't. He turned back instantly while shaking his head in thought. Maria took this as her Que. to leave and left the building through the back doors. The front door was apparently filled with people setting up for the club and all.

Meanwhile in the foundry, felicity and Oliver continued their search on the location of Count while felicity told few misleading information on the knife. That seemed to distract Oliver for a while.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

It was 4 days later when Felicity was finally able to retrieve her knife back from Oliver's grasp. Technically he just gave it to her for her protection. Something about keeping yourself safe. She was happy to take it back from him. Besides he had no use of it. It was made for girls so yeah..

Felicity shakes her head happily as she patted her knife which was tucked under her shorts. She was heading for a night out with Maria. They were heading to a rave near the eastern side of the City. It was far from the foundry and QC. That means no interruption by her Arrow team. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. She had lime green mini shorts on with a white crop shirt that happens to glow in the black light of the rave. The shirt reaches just inches above her tummy. It had small green linings on the end and an open neck view. She had straightened her hair and had it left open on her shoulders. She also had a long green tie in her neck for some funky look and green six-inch high heels. The look was pretty revealing but it was normal for a rave. It wasn't that fancy either but it was definitely glowy, She needed glowy cloths for the rave.

What she had on herself was definitely different to her I.T girl persona. The girl standing infront of her is her agent self. This was one of the snarky sides that she had kept hidden. And it's best if she keeps it hidden. People around her won't like this side of her. It's just not the clothing but her habits too. Sometimes she has two personalities at the same time.

"Ready?" She heard Maria.

"Yeah" felicity nodded as she left her room with a last glance at the mirror.

They both reached the underground location of the Rave. Showing their passes they entered the rave with thousands of people dancing and laughing around as the heavy loud music filled their ears and pumped their heart in excitement. Felicity looked down to notice her clothing glowing in the black light. She pulled her friend towards the paint stall and had her hair tips coloured bright pink which also glowed. Maria had few designs on her bare part of her body before dipping her hair in bright blue. They both laughed as their bodies glowed and they danced to the tunes of the music.

It was after an hour when the girls wanted to have a drink and headed towards the bar. Looking at the menu, they both ordered vodka shots. As they waited, it was felicity who noticed something odd through her right eye. There was a man dressed in the weirdest rave costume she had ever seen. His hand was inside his jacket. It felt like he had something in his hand. Felicity was sure that she had seen that guy somewhere but where? That's when the guy turned his face towards her direction. She instantly recognised him. He was one of the hitmen she had seen with China White when felicity was tracking the assassin earlier this year. Before Oliver came to Starling. The bad part about this was the guy knew her. After all she had knocked him down when she had tried to attack the White assassin. Unfortunately, Chien Na Wei had already escaped before Felicity could have reached the room. She tried not to think about the trouble if the man recognises her. Chien hasn't seen her face but the guy had. She remembered his name being 'Victor'. The guy was a mercenary. And since they were standing near the bar, the lighting there is brighter than any other place. It's just a matter of few seconds before the black bearded guy looks in her direction.

She instantly saw a flash of a gun in his hands. He was definitely here to kill someone. She quickly turned towards Maria and pulled her to a more darker area of the rave.

"What's the matter, Fee?" Maria screamed over the loud music.

"That man. That man in the weird black costume is one of the guy I knocked when I had attacked Chien Na Wei earlier this year." Felicity screamed back as she pointed towards the guy. "He knows my face. He'll recognise me!"

"What?! Oh Come on! Can't you get a break from all this? Why does the bloody man has to be in this party?" Maria screamed in frustration. Felicity agreed with her friend. She was really hoping for a good night out but it's now ruined.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before he sees me. I can see there are more men's here from the Chinese triads." Felicity said as she located other four guys in the similar outfits with guns in their hands. She knew few of them. "Their here for something big. And I don't wanna become that something big."

"But what are they here for?" Maria mused as they both moved towards the exit. That's when felicity felt herself bump in something big and hard. She looked up to see a man in a big hoodie. And not just any hoodie. It was the same hoodie that Diggle had.

"Oh sorry about that." He said as he looked down at her. Felicity stared at him in shock before quickly covering her face with her hands before pushing past Diggle with Maria right on her tail. On the other hand, Diggle had to rub his eyes when he had seen the face of the girl he had just bumped in. She seemed familiar. He was 100% sure that he had seen her somewhere. Feeling suspicious, he followed the girl and her friend before he finally lost them somewhere near the stage.

Felicity who had definitely seen the familiar suspicious look in Diggle's face ran with Maria as they tried to loose Diggle of their tail. They ended up hiding behind one of the speakers while Diggle was looking around for them.

"Who was that guy?" Her friend questioned loudly.

"Diggle!"

"What is he doing here?"

"I forgot to tell you. Oliver was planning to cross off some of the names in his list today. The hitmen we saw from Chinese triads was one of them. He and Dig must have followed them to here. And when we bumped into Dig, he saw me. He didn't recognised me because of the low lighting but he was suspicious, that's why he followed us." Maria cursed under her breadth.

"GREAT! Now, we have two groups we have to avoid. Could this night get any worse?"

"Shush! Don't jinx it" felicity replied as she saw Diggle walking the other way. "Come on, that's our Que." They moved through the crowd as they tried to reach the exit points. Unfortunately, Maria had to jinx the night. They were just in the middle of the dancing stage when Felicity felt herself bump into someone..again. She looked up to find the hitmen 'Victor' starring at her. She cursed loudly as she saw the lighting here is bright causing Victor to see her face.

"YOU!" He screamed as he pointed his hairy finger at her face. He quickly moved his hand to pull his gun out but unfortunately, felicity had already anticipated the move. She quickly got hold of his hand and twisted it, preventing him from reaching his gun. Punching him in the face twice, She kneed him before pushing him backwards towards the dancing people.

"RUN!" She screamed as both her and Maria ran through the busy crowd to the nearest exit. The hitmen Victor recovered quickly from his position before he pushed through the crowd as he signalled his boys to follow the two girls. Both the agents heard the loud bang of a gun and the screams as they pushed themselves to the emergency exit near the Bar station. Jumping over the table, they took cover in the bar as the Chinese triads attacked them with bullets after bullets. Felicity saw the wine, alcohol bottle shattering into pieces as they ducked.

Meanwhile, Diggle who had heard the gun firing made his way towards the scene while Oliver was outside the building, shouting in his ear piece.

" _Diggle, What is going on?"_

The back door banged open as felicity ran out of it with Maria right behind her.

"We need to separate!" Maria ordered before they both took different ally. The 5 men separated into two groups as they followed the girls. Felicity ran through the dark ally in her heels as the three guys followed her. She soon met up with a dead end.

"SHIT!" She cursed as she turned around to see the three guys smiling at her deviously.

"Woohoo.. Damn your fast." Victor exclaimed as he came to a stop infront of her. "Now, Baby doll. We have some business to take care off." He said as he pointed his gun at her. Finding no way out of this, she untied her green tie before using it attack the hitmen. She wrapped the tie around his hand before pulling it causing him to release his grip on his gun. Kicking him in the stomach, she did a 180 degrees turn towards him before hitting his face with her elbow. It caused him to double back few paces as felicity swiped the gun with her foot to her hands. She aimed it at him as he looked at her with blood on his face.

"Sorry, I don't have time." She said as she shot him twice on the chest before shooting his other two friends in the head. Using her shirt to wipe of her fingerprints, she threw the gun just beside the dead hitmen before running out of the ally, just barely avoiding getting caught by Oliver who had appeared at the scene with his bow and arrow. He looked at the three dead men as he jumped from the roof, also noticing the big hitmen he was here to kill in the first place.

Meanwhile, Felicity has already found Maria standing casually in the middle of the ally. Her friend pointed towards the Big hoodie men who was fighting the two Chinese triads men all by himself. Felicity instantly recognised him as Diggle. She signalled Maria to follow her as Diggle had nearly finished fighting with the two men. They both ran in the opposite direction as Diggle shouted at them to stop. They had just made it to the main road when they found their way blocked by Two arrows embedded near their feet." Oliver.. Felicity thought as she recognised the green arrows.

"He said, STOP!" She heard Oliver's computerised voice from above them. He jumped on a spot behind them just as Maria pulled out her gun. She shot at his direction as both of the girls continued running to the Main Street. On the way, Felicity had picked up Oliver's arrows that he had used at them earlier. She twirled them in her hands in a vertical motion just as they reached the main street. Both girls separated into different directions just as Diggle followed Maria and Oliver followed Felicity.

Felicity ran through the the street as she bumped and pushed people out of her way. She knew that Oliver was gaining on her. That's when she decided to enter one of the many night mall buildings. She pushed open the glass door as she ran through the lobby while Oliver followed her in through the window. She grabbed a black scarf from someone's hand and wrapped it around her face, just below the eyes so Oliver couldn't recognise her. Running through the mall, she made a beeline for the crew exit near the ladies room. She managed to come out of the building alive but in a dark, smoky ally. Oh great , another ally. She thought sarcastically just as she found her way blocked by Oliver. He was starring at her with his weapon trained at her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He screamed in his deep computerised voice. Felicity rolled her eyes at his loud voice. She didn't reply, instead she took off her heels and just stood there as she twirled Oliver's arrows in her hands. She was looking for an opening. That's when Oliver moved a little closer to her giving her a chance to attack him.

Using her dad's training, she wielded his two arrows like her knives before attacking him. She stepped to the side just as she grabbed his bow and used it to push it back towards him in an attempt to hit him. It definitely worked just as he dropped his bow on the ground but recovering quickly in time to avoid Felicity's jab with his arrow. She made a constant beeline of jabbing before kicking him on the chest. That seemed to get him angry. He moved in to attack her. They both tried to get a upper hand just as they jumped, jabbed and flipped. It was few seconds later when Oliver managed to break the arrows in Felicity's hands. This action didn't faze her one bit. She pulled out her knife from her shorts just as Oliver moved in to attack her again. Unfortunately for him, she blocked it just in time before flipping over him to give a hard kick to his back. The sheer strength of her kick pushed Oliver on to the wall. He stabled his balance just in time before turning around to see Felicity aiming his bow and arrow at him that he dropped earlier. Luckily for Oliver, she wasn't going to kill him. She's just going to scare him a bit. Well that depends if he gets scared or not.

"Well, well, well... The starling vigilante.. Lost his bow to a girl? Tut-tut.. I thought you were more smarter than this green Hoodie.." She taunted him while smirking. Oliver just stared at her angrily. It was that moment when she heard a loud bang and felt a sharp pain in her hand. She dropped the bow instantly just as she heard few gun shots in her direction or rather 'Their' direction. She looked at her hand to find a bullet embedded in it. Her eyes moved towards the end of the ally to find Detective Lance and his small police force training their weapons on them.

"HANDS UP!" Lance screamed as him and his police men moved forwards towards their direction.

She instantly picked up her knife with her good hand before running in the other direction while Oliver swung his way out of the firing line. She could hear the gun shots raining on her as she turned and twisted to avoid the bullets. Luckily she found a exit of the ally and made it back to the Main Street only to find a shiny black car suddenly stopping infront of her.

"COME ON, GET IN!" She heard Maria shout from inside the car just as the door opened. She looked at her friend with a wide grin and sat in just as the corps reached their position. Now, Maria is the best badass driver you could ever get. She knows how to avoid a tail in the most dramatic way of all. Normally, it involved cars crashing and flipping. It's like a wild car chase.

Felicity gripped her seat belt just as Maria took a sharp turn on the 'One Way' road. The car trembled as her friend pulled it to its highest speed. Felicity watched how the police cars bumped into each other due to her friend's crazy driving. Her friend continued driving maniacally until she had officially caused a traffic jam all around the city. They gradually came to a stop infront of a hotel near QC after they have finally lost the police cars.

"That was close." Maria breathed out as she rubbed her knuckles.

"Yeah.." Felicity nodded. They both looked like train wreaks.

"This is one hack of a city." Felicity couldn't agree more.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

For the next few days, Oliver was in the worst mood ever. After Lance had made his appearance that night, Oliver had swung his way out of the ally. He was perched on the roof when the blonde women (Felicity) had escaped through a car. He managed to trace the car's number plate but came up with a dead end as the number plate lead him to a confused man who caused a riot at the police station about his car being stolen. He was pretty financially influenced. From then on Oliver and Diggle were doing everything to trace the girls they had fought earlier. They checked everything from hair colour to martial arts background. Oliver even took some of Felicity's blood sample that he acquired from their fight in the ally. Luckily, felicity had made the sample disappear before he could even run it to the lab. Felicity was trying not to laugh at Oliver's anger. It seemed funny to her that the girl he's looking for is sitting right beside him.

"Felicity, what happened to your hand?" Oliver asked worriedly as his eyes went on her bandaged hand.

"Oh, I cut my hand accidently. Nothing too big." She said as she covered her bandaged hand with her other good hand.

"You sure? It looks pretty bad." Diggle piped up as he noticed traces of blood on the inside of the white bandage. Shit! The stitches... They're opened again.. Felicity gritted her teeth in both pain and anger.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said again as Oliver didn't believe her but he didn't push more on the topic.

It was around that time when Diggle had managed to Aquire a photo of Maria from a hotel camera that had recorded dig and Maria's fight earlier. Her friend had led the ex-solider in to a hotel's lobby before having a friendly match with him. He had forced felicity to put Maria's photo on her facial software. Felicity tried not to flinch as her software beeped with results. She wasn't worried about her friend's SHIELD files because no software can encrypt SHIELD's database. Instead she was more worried about her friend's recent cover and her other previous acts that might show up. And she was right.

She watched as Oliver looked through her Friend's Robin cover that showed up on her screen. And then few arrest warrants on murder, break-in, terrorist and various other activities that Maria did on her SHIELD missions past these months. There were also fake identities that came up. She remembered how SHIELD still hasn't cleaned Maria's records yet because she still needed those illegal records for her to infiltrate terrorist groups. You don't just get accepted into a bad group unless they know you are a bad person. And since they didn't erase it, it showed up on Felicity's software. The good part was that all the warrants on Maria were on her different names that she had used throughout SHIELD. Many of the people had traced her back to her Robin cover but they had no evidence to prove that Robin and Maria are the same person. Something about blood samples being different, thus, she's still free for the time being.

"This girl is bad news, Oliver." Diggle concluded. "Warrants, fake identities. Why hadn't they caught her yet especially when she's posing as Robin Sabatesky in New York."

"They don't have any proof. See, all the medical reports and history indicates that these two names are completely two different people." Felicity pipped in. Diggle just shook his head in thought.

"She's even involved in ARGUS" Diggle observed. wait, wait.. WHAT?! Felicity nearly had a whiplash as she cleaned her ears again. ARGUS? How's the hell is M related to ARGUS? She thought as she checked her friend's records.

"She was sighted at various places. It doesn't say its ARGUS but I know their locations. She was sighted at their bases in starling for past week." Felicity suddenly stood up from her chair.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said quickly before leaving the foundry with her purse. She needed answers from her friend this instant. How could Maria not tell her about ARGUS? She entered her apartment to find it empty. It's 5am in the morning and her friend was no where to be found.

She checked her phone but came up with a dead end as there were no calls or messages from Maria.

It wasn't until three days later when Felicity returned to her apartment building from her Nightly Arrow-Hacker duties. The boys had kept her and her friend's issue to the side as they had to deal with other stuff, (Stuff such as tracking Deadshot and protecting Laural Lance). But felicity was just as eager to get her answers as she was three days ago. She hadn't seen or heard from Maria since four days now. She was getting worried that Maria must be in some kind of trouble. She remembered the 100 miss calls she had given her friend. Besides, according to Maria's schedule she was leaving starling tomorrow. She just hoped her Friend hadn't left the city without giving her a proper goodbye. Shaking her head, she entered her apartment building. She was about to open her apartment's door is when she heard a shuffle from behind the door. It was kind of like a click-clack of a gun to be honest. That's when she noticed the white thread on the floor. She uses it to hang on the lock so if it's not there, that means someone unknown had entered her apartment. And right now it was on the ground. She was sure that Maria knew about her security arrangement and wouldn't let the thread down unless... Felicity quickly pulled out her small hand gun that she keeps in her purse and pointed it towards the door. She strapped her purse to the side before slowly pushing the handle down to open the door. The whole apartment was covered in darkness as the lights were OFF. She quickly noticed a dark shadow just beside the door. Instead of shooting, she attacked the figure with her body weight before kicking it back on something delicate that sounded a lot like her coffee table. Without waisting a moment she quickly switched ON the lights, just barely avoiding a bullet past her shoulder. She looked at the intruder to find her best mate, Maria starring at her in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Felicity screeched at her friend. Maria looked at Felicity in shock before lowering her gun.

"I thought you were someone else. You didn't make your normal jingling sound that you make with your keys when you enter."

"I would have if I hadn't noticed the thread on the floor. What happened to security precautions?" Felicity replied back angrily. She could have hurt her.

"Sorry.." Maria started but stopped as she hit the floor.

"Maria!" The blonde agent screamed as she went to her friend's aid. She looked at it to find Maria's shoulder bleeding. The blood had soaked Maria's shirt from inside out. "Oh my god, you're bleeding! How did this happen?" She said as she took a cloth to stop the bleeding on Maria's shoulder. It was a bullet Mark.

"Who the hell shot you?"

"AR..ARG..ARGUS.. I.." Maria started softly as she closed her eyes in pain.

"Maria! Maria wake up! Shit!" Felicity looked at the bloody towel to find it dark brown instead of a healthy red. "Poison" she whispered as she released what might be in that bullet. She quickly remembered one of Oliver's herbs that she had stolen yesterday when Oliver told her about its counter-effects a week ago. She quickly went in her room to pull out the herbs from her sports bag. Grabbing a water bottle and a small chunk of the herbs, she ran to her friend.

"M! Hey, hey..Come on M, wake up! You need to have this." Felicity said as she waved the herbs at her friend's face. Maria was feeling heavy and tired. She looked at Felicity in question before she felt her mouth being filled with something bitter and dry. Felicity quickly stuffed the herbs in her friend's mouth before giving her some water to swallow with it. It was hard work but Maria swallowed the herbs in the end. It was few seconds later when she felt Maria passed out. Felicity hurriedly checked Maria's heart beats before sighing in relief.

"Thank god. Oliver, you and your tea leaves are amazing."

She quickly laid her friend against the couch as she looked at her surroundings. She saw Maria's gun and few other cloths lying on the couch. A shattered coffee table, knocked over lamp and bloody couch. Her friend must be tending to her injury when felicity had entered.

She quickly got her first aid box out and pulled the poisonous bullet out of her friend's shoulder. She then quickly cleaned the wound and bandaged it before getting up to clean the living room. It was two hours later when she heard a soft groan behind her. She turned around to see Maria waking up from her deep slumber.

"Nice to see you're finally awake. I thought you died on me." Felicity joked as she helped her friend on to the couch.

"Agh! I feel like I got run over by a train." Maria groaned in response. Felicity smiled at her friend.

"Alright, so What happened?" Felicity asked worriedly after few seconds. "And please don't say that ARGUS shot you. I want the full story."

"Ok." Maria breath it out as she made herself comfortable. "I mainly came here in starling to track ARGUS" felicity frowned at this.

"Yeah I figured that bit after I saw your pictures of you being at their base." Maria raised her an eye-brow at her friend.

"Pictures?"

"Oh, um.. After our little walk in with Oliver and Digg at the rave, they had pulled up multiple files on you from my facial software. It said you were sighted at various addresses and dig recognised one of them as ARGUS's base. Infact I came straight home to ask you but you weren't there." Maria nodded in response.

"But anyways, why were you tracking them? I was already here, you could have asked me."

"Fury didn't want you to risk your cover. Imagine if they had seen you? Your cover and our link to this city could have been compromised before we even started building the base." Felicity nodded in understanding. She urged her friend to continue. "Remember the warning you gave us few weeks back about ARGUS keeping a watch on this city?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that's why I came here for. When you deleted SHIELD's files from their system, a hacker named 'Miles Lydon' was able to trace your signal back to starling." Felicity nearly lost her breadth as she heard the name. Miles Lydon.

"Oh my god, did you just say Miles Lydon?" The blonde agent screamed in excitement. Maria nodded in confusion. "Oh my god.. Ok I need to calm down."

"What's the big deal?" Felicity stared at her friend in shock.

"The big deal?! Are you kidding me? He's one of the hack God of all the hacking world. I love his work!" Felicity said happily.

"Okay" Maria said weirdly. "So he managed to trace your signal back to starling but not to you. ARGUS hired him for a Temporary job to catch SHIELD's hacker which is you."

"I'm really flattered that he traced my signal to starling but a little shocked that he couldn't trace it right back to me. I can't believe I'm more talented than him." Felicity said slowly.

"Fee, your better than him in every aspect. You're the queen of hacking. I'm sure if the world knew about you, they would worship you." Maria said boosting her friend's confidence.

"Really?"

"Yes! You've hacked into stuff that no-one has." Felicity smiled at her friend in response.

"So what happened next?" The blonde agent asked as she tried to stop her smile.

"Soo. ARGUS knows that there is a SHIELD operative here. I came here to track their movement and maybe divert their attention. We couldn't risk you doing it. You're position on Arrow's team is really useful for SHIELD."

"Okay but that still doesn't explains how you got shot." Felicity said as she pointed towards Maria's bullet wound.

"That was actually Floyd Lawton, A.K.A Deadshot." Her friend replied as she fingered her wound. "ARGUS was doing a sting operation to Catch Lawton. But as usual the marksman was smarter and was shooting his targets from another building. To be honest, they should have figured that out easily. I couldn't save all of them but I did try to save this one police men. I got shot in the process." Felicity nodded as she realised how Diggle was looking for Deadshot. "By the way what was that thing you fed me?"

"Some kind of herbs that Oliver brought from his Island. They can counter effect to series of poisons and drugs. That's what he used for Vertigo. The bullet you were shot with was poisonous. Deadshot uses this rare poison on his bullets that kills the person in minutes if not treated." Maria nodded.

"I should take a sample back to headquarters. I'm leaving tommorrow by the way." Maria said as felicity handed a small chunk of the herbs to Maria who placed it in a plastic bag.

"Yeah, I know. You have to swallow it with water." Maria nodded as she placed the bag in her purse.

"Was Diggle there?"

"You mean that big African guy that I saw in the rave wearing a large hoodie?" Felicity half nodded, half smiled.

"Yeah, he was with this other female agent. I saw him running after Lawton. Don't know what happened. I left the scene as more ARGUS agents had shown up."

"But why did you followed them to their sting operation?"

"I was tracking their movement, Fee. I found ARGUS working on this so I went in to scout for Intel. BTW I have a bad feeling that Amanda is coming to starling soon. You know how whole SHIELD operative thing. She'll do anything to track us. So be careful with your hacks." The blonde agent nodded again in response before getting up to make two cups of coffee.

"So what's your overall status for ARGUS?" Felicity asked as she made the coffee.

"They have a base here in starling. They're keeping an eye on this city and its criminals. Not to forget they have Miles Lydon on your tail."

"So its safe for me to hack in their systems?" Maria looked at her friend in shock.

"Felicity! What part of Miles Lydon on your tail you don't understand?"

"Oh come on, M. I do all my research through their systems. SHIELD doesn't keep files on everyday criminals. Maybe that's why they send me here. To make a link. To have records and get involved in this stuff. After all we deal with many things, remember?"

"I get it but just be careful. We want you to create a network here. Since this city is the main point for criminals, make sure it's well connected to SHIELD. Fury will be sending out people to catch them so the Starling city vigilante won't feel all the guilt of killing each and every one of them."

"Really?" Felicity asked sarcastically. "The no. Of killings doesn't really take away someone's guilt."

"Yeah yeah I know." Maria waved off her friend. "By the way, I'll miss you." They both hugged each other. It was Maria's last night in starling. Felicity tried her best to make it memorable for her. Who knows when they meet up next?

"Sooo... What's for dinner? Oh wait, I mean breakfast?" Maria corrected herself as she looked at the time.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

 **Meanwhile at ARGUS's base in Hong Kong...**

"Anything you've come through ?" Amanda Waller asked the hacker. Miles Lydon looked up at the tall lady that could get him killed in a flick of her fingers. It was his bad fortune that he tumbled into this witch.

"Not much yet but one thing is straight, whoever had entered your systems was someone highly educated in Computer science. As in like over advanced." Miles Said as he listed all the clues he got. For the first time he felt challenged. Who knew someone could be more cunning and talented than him. "They know everything about your systems. My guess is, they knew your systems from inside out. Someone who uses it regularly. Maybe that's why I couldn't catch any trace when I first looked at it. They're obliviously smart and cunning." The women gave him an evil smile.

"So you managed to trace it in the second go?" She said.

"Yeah like I said before. It's from Starling City." Miles said hesitantly.

"Anything else?"

"I might have a plan to catch them." Miles said slowly. The women urged him to continue. "But we need to be in Starling to execute it. Whoever it is won't take the bait if it's not real." The women nodded.

"Then Starling City it is." She said as she straightened up. _It's time to have a little reunion with Oliver Queen and his associates_ she thought as she turned around and walked out of her office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Conspiracies**

It's been nearly two weeks since Maria had left starling.

It's been nearly two weeks since Felicty's bullet wound on her hand had healed.

It's been nearly two weeks since the boys hadn't able to locate the girls that attacked them in the rave. Felicity made sure their questions remained questions by erasing all the evidence.

It's been nearly two weeks since Miles Lydon was keeping an eye on Felicity's move. She wasn't sure what he was doing but Felicity was careful not to do anything stupid.

It's been nearly two weeks since life for Felicity was back to normal. She still felt a little lonely at her apartment but it would always fill up with her spending her time at the Foundry. All the criminals that Oliver put his arrows through kind of keeps her busy. Her tracking them and him eliminating them. Same old times. She was used to being his girl. In some way she liked it. She was finally getting used to Oliver Queen. She never considered him bad. Just a womaniser at first but he's changed. He still jumps from girl to girl but this time he commits to it. It was his bad luck that all his girlfriends turns out to be physico paths. So overall he's not a bad person. He's more of a hero who's willing to sacrifice his life for his city. Something very similar to what SHIELD does. The more she sees him the more she likes him. But his anger is still a pain in the ass.

And Diggle... Diggle was like a big brother to her now.. Somehow he knows what she's feeling. While Oliver is a bit slow at picking up feelings, Diggle was fast as a rocket. There hasn't been a moment where Diggle hadn't guessed what she's feeling. He even picked up on her loneliness but he didn't say anything. Besides that everything is ok except the drift between Oliver and Diggle. After Oliver didn't help Diggle in finding Deadshot, they haven't spoken to each other ever since. And it's really starting to take a toll on felicity. She even went to Diggle to maybe convince him to come back to the team. But things right now are just not working together. If only, Oliver would just apologise...

Felicity pulled her legs closer to her as she hugged them tightly. She tried to keep the warmth of her jacket on her legs as she rubbed her legs up and down. Her eyes glistened with tears as she thought about what happened today. Walter is dead. She cant believe it. The man they've been trying to find since last 6 months was dead. She didn't even know if he died recently or was dead ages ago, Before all this arrow crusade started. She wasn't sure what's her motive is going to be now. She agreed to work with Oliver only until she finds Walter because somehow she knew it was her fault too. She couldn't save him. And now he's dead. She can't imagine what kind of pain Oliver's family will go through when he tells them the bad news.

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

 _I should've helped him._

 _I should've saved him._

 _He was a good man._

At first when she joined this crusade, her main purpose was to get SHIELD its info and find Walter. But now that her search is over, she wasn't sure if she wants to leave. Sure she could stay for SHIELD purposes but it wasn't the same. She feels all this guilt inside her. Over the months she had come to like her arrow Team. Her partnership here is amazing. She gets to do her SHIELD duties and save the world at the same time. For the first time she felt like she could be a hero too if she stays here. Whatever actions she has done in the past related to her SHIELD job could be undone here if she just takes the chance.

Killing arm dealers or stealing codes to protect a war from happening are heroic acts too, but they're more on the darker side of the criminal world. She has killed people, no mater if their guilty or not. Isn't that what Oliver felt when he was on the island? He did things that he's not proud of, no matter if he did it to protect the people or not but he wants to make it up by doing something good and that's catching the bad guys in his city. The scars on his body clearly justifies this. Felicity did things like killing, maiming and betraying at her missions too. She had done things that she's not proud of, just like Oliver. Some times her missions didn't have any purpose, they were purposeless. And by staying here she realised that maybe she could be more than just a secret SHIELD agent. She could be a hero too, if she tries, right?

She shook her head as she thought about her weird feelings.

 _What is happening with me?_

 _Why am I feeling like this?_

 _This isn't me._

 _Where did the old felicity go?_

Living with Oliver and Diggle had made her go soft. Looks like she got attached to this mission. She opened her watery eyes as she stared at the darkness of the Foundry. The darkness itself gives her a protective, secure feeling. She enjoyed the dark interior around her as she rested her head on the piller. Sniffing, she closed her eyes again, feeling regret and sad for Walter. He didn't deserve this. She hadn't really cried before. Ok maybe at training a little but that was only because she was injured and she was 5. But as in not for anyone. Not even for her father. Even though her mum went through hell because of his decision. She still didn't cry or beg. Why is she doing all this now? It's making her softer than before. She was told to do anything but not cry. And here she was crying her eyes out at a man she only knew for two years as a boss, who was nice to her at QC and only made contacts with her for few weeks this year before getting himself killed. What is wrong with her?

It was few hours later when she felt her legs freeze. Why wouldn't they? It gets really cold in here at nights. She rubbed them while wiping her dry tears. She looked to her far right to see Oliver sitting on the ground, starring into thin space. She heard him enter the foundry two hours earlier. He didn't make any noise nor turned the lights on. He just came and sat and starred. Felicity wasn't sure if he had noticed her or not but she didn't dwell it. She knew he was shocked and upset about Walter's death so she didn't interrupt him. She stayed quiet just as he stared nowhere. It was really dark to see his full body but she could make out his shape and his quiver. Also his deep breathings that indicates he's angry about something. It's best to leave him alone right now. We all need our personal space. Thinking of having a walk outside, felicity quietly pulled herself off the ground and took off her heels before leaving the foundry with her bare feet that padded silently across the floor. She was sure that Oliver had no idea of her existence in the Foundry. It was confirmed by his breathing pattern that was the same as it was before. Even a man like Oliver could not deceive Felicity.

Coming out of the club, she looked around at her surroundings. It's so empty and quiet for something in Glades. After all where it was located. She walked around the area, being careful to not make much noise with her heels clanking on the wet ground. She doesn't wanna catch any stray's attention. She's not in the mood of getting into a fight with the local criminals. Not when her mind is in a dilemma about her feelings.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"He's alive." That's what rang in Felicity's mind as she headed towards room 312 in Starling City's Hospital. It turns out Walter Steele was never dead. When felicity came back from her walk, Oliver had told her that Walter was alive and he was taken By Malcolm Merlyn. The official leader of the Undertaking. His mother was involved too. Felicity wasn't really surprised at his mother's involvement. Not that she would say it out loud infront of Oliver but from the beginning Moira Queen didn't seemed that worried for her husband. So it shouldn't take much long for Walter to figure out that his wife was involved in his kidnapping. Both felicity and Walter knew that the Queen's gamblet was sabotaged and they had their suspicions that it was Moira's fault somehow. The moment he must have confronted her, he vanished like a ghost. Felicity realised the connection later on. She just hopes Walter realise that too. She's doesn't like Oliver's mother that much. That women is full of conspiracies in the name of her family's safety.

"I totally walked into a thing, didn't I?" She said as she saw Oliver's family hugging Walter. Moira queen wiped her tears and turned around to face felicity.

'I'm sorry but who are you?"

"She's felicity and my friend." Oliver piped in as he placed his arm over her shoulders. She felt a small twinge under his touch. She tried not to think about it.

"And My friend too." Walter smiled at her. She smiled back. She was happy that he's alive.

Oliver pulled felicity back in the hospital's corridor just as Malcolm Merlyn entered their sight. Felicity felt him stiffen and she could feel the hard grip on her shoulders that's he trying to resist. He's angry. She could literally see it in his eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder for comfort while directly looking in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered quietly just as he loosened his grip on her shoulder before looking down in shame. "Sorry" he whispered back just as Malcolm gave a nod to Oliver and walked in Walter's room. She instantly griped his hand in assurance and hugged him. Felicity had no idea what made her do this. She was gonna pull back and apologise but Oliver instantly relaxed and hugged her tighter with his hands over her small body. They stayed in the same position for few seconds before Oliver pulled back and walked away without any word. Felicity swore she saw a little blush over his cheeks but that must be the dry tears, right?

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"One big belly burger" felicity said in a her monotone voice as she handed the bag to Diggle who was posing as a security guard at Merlyn Global Group's Building.

"Keep the change" he winked as he handed the money out before shutting the door on her face. She smiled mischievously. She loved undercover. It was fun, especially when she's already undercover and she's playing another undercover over it. She giggled as she made her way to the elevator just as she saw Oliver heading to the same elevator.

After the revelations that Malcolm Merlyn was the leader of the 'Undertaking', both Oliver and Diggle devised a plan to comfort Oliver's mother about it while felicity stayed in the foundry just as usual. To be honest she was getting bored of having to stay behind. Maybe she could sneak out someday? The plan involved lot of beating on Oliver's side but in the end it worked. They finally found out that 'The Undertaking' is actually a conspiracy to level the Glades. A device made by UNIDAC industries which could trigger a man-made earthquake. Malcolm planned to use it on Glades. Felicity just kept an open mind about this while the boys were a little closed off. She knew the world is accelerating in advanced technologies so it wasn't a surprise for her. She bet that the boys doubt the whole Man-made earthquake thing is even possible. They've faced things that makes sense but science? Science has no boundaries and no sense sometimes. And they found it the hard way. The idea of destroying so many innocent lives was horrible. What Malcolm Merlyn is doing is definitely not justice. He even massacred all the scientists at UNIDAC whoever was involved in the project so it wouldn't trace back to him.

So here they are in Merlyn Global Group, undercover, with an aim to break into its mainframe system so they could locate the location of the device that will produce the earthquake. Let's just hope the plan works before they get caught.

Felicity quickly pressed the close button as both her and Oliver entered the elevator. Unfortunately, a man decided to Interrupt her and literally barged in between her and Oliver.

"Where are you heading, sweety?" He asked with a wink and a bright Pervy smile. Was he flirting with her?

"19th floor" she replied coldly, looking the other way as she took a peek at Oliver who rolled his eyes in response.

"Well too bad, I'm heading to...DAMN IT" he screamed just as Oliver pushed his files out of his hands and outside the elevator. The man ran to pick them up just as felicity quickly pressed the close button again, and this time successfully closing as it shut the furious man out. Felicity smiled a little at the scene. She could have sworn she saw the Pervy guy giving Oliver an evil glare before the doors closed on his face.

imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Wow..that's high. Really high." Felicity gulped as she looked down the elevator shaft. There were on a platform between 24th and 25th floor. They needed to get to the main frame system which was on the 25th floor. But 24th floor was as far as Diggle could take us. So here they are standing on the edge of an elevator shaft. She wasn't scared of heights. She had jumped from many different heights just like her cousin. She had to act scared infront Oliver. Thats what her cover is. Besides Oliver saw her examining the shaft earlier, he thought she was scared so she has no other choice but to act a little scared.

"Don't look down." His voice reached her ears as she looked for any wiring poking out of the shaft. Honestly, she was wiring up a plan if lets say somehow Oliver's crossbow breaks and they fall to their death. She was a little pre-cautious at stuff like this. She isn't like her cousin who would just jump literally off without thinking of a fail-safe. Until she was sure that she had located a wiring to hang onto she didn't look up.

"Felicity, hold on to me tight." He said as he worked his big arm around her waist so they both could swing together. She tried not to blush and covered it with her normal babbling remarks.

"I imagined you saying that to me in different circumstances. Very platonic circumstances." She added as he looked at her in the eye. She felt jumpy all of a sudden. That gaze send down shivers on her back. She tried not to blush again. _Oh god, I should really stop. He loves someone else Felicity! Stop starring at him..._ She thought as they swing from one end to another before working their way up to the 25th floor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... This is my about to hack face." She said as she stayed in her character to convince Oliver that she was still scared. He nodded before telling her to go and do her job.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"FELICITY?" Diggle's voice screeched in her ears.

"What?... Just a few more seconds." Felicity said as she waited for the download to complete. There was an unexpected trouble heading her way. She just needed few more seconds.

"Yes!..wow, I really do do that" she said to herself as she saw her hand in a fist pump. She quickly disconnected her iPad and made a beeline for the door. Unfortunately the 'Trouble' that dig talked about was standing right infront of her. She looked up to see one of the security guard starring at her with a suspicious look.

"This is a restricted area. Let's see some ID." He ordered just as Felicity pretended to search her pockets.

"ID?.. Um.." Ugh! What is she going to do? Luckily, she saw Diggle entering the corridor.

"There you are!" Diggle accused at her before patting the other security guard on the shoulder. "Thanks a lot man! She sneaked past the security. One of Junior Merlyn's bimbos. She's pissed that he never called her back." Felicity staggered a bit as she heard what lie Diggle had chosen. From what angle does she look like a bimbo? Besides that she was thankful for her brother like figure to come and rescue her.

"Copy that. I read the tablets" The guard replied before nodding.

"Yeah, thanks again." Diggle smiled before pulling felicity with him. "Let's go, Barbie. You're new last name is ain't going to be Merlyn." She frowned at him with her best acting skills.

"But I love him. He's my man!" She screamed a little louder, playing along before bursting into laughter. "My knight in shining armour." She giggled before both of them left the floor.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Thank god, is he ok?" Felicity asked Diggle in worry over her phone.

"Yeah.."

"Ok, I'm on my way." She cut the call just as she walked out of Queen Consolidated. Apparently, after their break in, Felicty managed to track down the earthquake device hidden in one of Malcolm's old warehouse in glades. Diggle had gone after it to only find the whole place empty with nothing in it. It was clear Malcolm had moved it somewhere. Where as Oliver went after Malcolm to confort him. It was later on when Oliver returned with bruises and cuts. He revealed that Malcolm was the dark archer and he was doing all this to punish glades for his wife's death. She had just called Diggle to know about Oliver's condition. Thankfully he's okay.

As soon as she cut the call, she heard her name call out.

"MISS SMOAK?" She looks to her right to find detective Lance starring at her with his beady eyes.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked with his 'Detective' face ON. Uh-oh.. It looks like she's going to be a little late.

"Please" he remarked as he opened the 'Interview Room's door and urged Felicity to enter. Interview room was just a friendly way to say that 'Your-in-big-trouble'.

"Take a seat." He said too politely.

"You know, I'd rather stand." She said before sitting down abruptly as she head the door slam. _Just stay in your cover Felicity..._ She thought as she put up her best scared face up to convince Lance that his 'Meany' face is working.

"You're not exactly a hardened criminal, are you?" He asked as he walked around the table.

"No, I'm not any kind of criminal." She blurted out quickly. _He has no idea..._

"What do you call computer hacking?"

"A hobby... That I do not engage in." She breathed out as she saw Lance's raised eye-brows. Honestly, computer hacking was her life. But she's not going to tell him that.

"Hey, I got a whole mess of computer gobbedly gook that I don't understand, but it says otherwise. I had my tech guys go through your computer at Queen Consolidated. You used it to hack into blackhawk squad security to research arrows shipped to a company called Sagittarius and to analyze a water sample to tie back to a Vertigo drug lab." He listed his sources as Felicity still kept her facade up. "Tell me Felicity. What am I thinking?" He asked her finally sitting down on the chair infront of her. That's when his phone rang.

"Saved by the bell." He joked before picking up to answer it. She sighed in relief. She didn't expect lance to find about her hacking. She thought she was here because of her other criminal records. The ones that are totally out of sync with her I.T cover. After all, she's using her real name. Who knows which criminals had ranted her out.

She knew the call to Lance was from Oliver. She had texted him about her sticky situation when lance had ushered her into his Police car. She listened closely as lance's face turned grim and angry. Oliver must have told him about the undertaking. It's highly important that the detective spread this news and get everyone out of Glades as soon as possible.

"Sounds like you have bigger problems than me." She said as she noted his face. He waited for few seconds before dismissing her.

"Don't leave town." He warned before flicking his head to the door. She quickly got up and made a beeline to the door. She was about to go when a thought occurred to her.

"You know I used to think the Vigilante was a criminal, too, but it seems to me, whoever he is, he's willing to sacrifice an awful lot to help the people of this city." She said as she thought about Oliver's heroic actions. "Kind of makes him a hero Doesn't it?" She said again before leaving the room. She wished she was more like Oliver.

Imjustalkneimjustalineomjistalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Felicity replayed the news over her computers. She watched how Moira Queen admitted her plans with Malcolm to destroy the glades. Felicity felt sorry for the women. She's gonna have to face the law and her children's hatred after this. The blonde agent was impressed with Moria's guys at admitting the truth infront of the cameras. But she still felt angry and disapproving of Moira's actions. Oliver had just informed her that the Undertaking was happening tonight, thus Moira's confession. He had suggested for Diggle and Felicity to find a safe place out of Glades since the Hood's foundry was located in Glades. As usual both the members had refused. They can't abandon their duties just to save their lives.

"If your not leaving, I'm not leaving" felicity remembered saying these words to Oliver as he suggested for her to leave. There was no way she's gonna miss her chance at being a hero. She has worked hard for this. It's not in her nature to abandon missions. She's a fighter. She's part of this crusade as much as Oliver and Diggle are. Saving innocent lives is her number one priority in her list, no matter if it's related to her SHIELD career or not. She remembered the proud smile that Oliver gave her when she had sassed her way in this situation.

She sat up straight on her chair as she went through the local news. Oliver had gone after Malcolm while Diggle had followed Oliver so the hood wouldn't get himself killed by the dark archer. She was just waiting for Detective Lance to reach the underground subway so she can help him deactivate the device. It was that moment when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID only to gulp in fear. It was Director Fury. She remembered that safe number when he had called her earlier in the year. Should she pick it up or not? This wasn't the right moment to talk to him. He doesn't even know about the freaking undertaking. Yeah, there are some things that she keeps hidden from that ruddy pirate. She argued with herself for few more seconds before finally deciding to end the call. She knew she had just signed her death warrant. But oh well, she's saving lives after all. He'll probably forgive her after few months. He's maybe all angry and up-tight but he's a softie from heart. Besides she's in his inner circle of agents. So no biggie.. Just like her cousin.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

She typed her keys as she ordered Detective Lance to cut the blue wire.

"Alright, I got it. I got it." He said in his phone before cutting the blue wire. That's when felicity heard a loud beeping though her ear piece. "Oh god" he whispered.

"No, no, no, no, no! There must be some sort of anti-tamper safeguard." Felicity screeched to herself as she tried to find a fault. "Hold on. I'm going to try to figure out how to override it."

"There's not enough time." Lance said.

"Just hold on!" Felicity said before continuing her work as she drowned his voice. After few seconds she finally found a way.

"Detective Lance? I need you to listen to me very carefully." She said before giving him a series of orders to do." She waited as he did his work.

"Come on." Lance grunted before sighing. "It's done." Felicity released her breadth.

"It's done, Oliver." She said as she transferred the connection to Oliver's ear piece. She was about to get up and have a drink when she heard Oliver's voice in ear again.

"Felicity there's another device." Felicity held her breadth in fear as she heard his words. _There's another device.. It means..._ That's when the whole shaking started. She heard explosions over her and from around the wiring systems in the foundry before the whole building started shaking and little debris falling. She jumped to the side just as a part of the ceiling fell on the chair she was sitting on. Luckily the whole above floor didn't fall on her. The building wasn't that damaged compared to other areas in glades.

"What the hell is happening? I thought I turned the damn thing OFF." Lance screamed as the shaking got worse.

"Malcolm had a second device." She said as she picked herself from the ground to avoid another aftershock of the earthquake. She quickly hid under one of the tables to avoid getting hit by the shaking ground or falling debris or the electrical explosion that were happening around the foundry.

"Oliver?" She squeaked in her ear piece.

"Are you ok?" She heard him ask. She took a glance at her scratched arms and her ankle that was bleeding due to being stuck under a heavy rock.

"Yeah I'm all good." She lied as she tried to move the rock off her ankle. "The damage seems to be contained on the east side, past Wells Street." She said as an afterthought as Oliver cut the connection. She looked around her to see things still shaky as they recovered from the aftershocks of the earthquake. Putting her hands underneath the rock, she pulled it up with a grunt before removing her bleeding ankle from its crushing zone. She pulled herself off the ground before limping her way to her computers only to see the local news showing the whole eastern side of Glades in ruins...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

 **Thank you for the reviews. Now, this chapter is a bit shorter and is more like a filler. I'm sorry if I make any mistakes. Next one will be a little more spiced up considering that's when the second season gets fun. I'll upload it as soon as I can. Till then, here's this one.. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own avengers or Arrow.**

 **Chapter 5 - Identity Crises**

"Do you think he knows the way?" Felicity asked Diggle.

"Even if he didn't, he's our only chance." Diggle said as he folded a copy of the map which marked the coordinates to Oliver's island, Lian Yu.

"I don't like the 'If' you used." Felicity replied as she entered the old broken down plane that totally gives off a sick feeling in her stomach. _Great I'm going to die in a freakin plane crash.. What happened to guns and knives?.. Oliver, you own me this bloody shit._ Felicity thought as she buckled herself in the front seat. That way she could easily see the skyline and keep in check with the drunk pilot. He totally looks like he'll fell off any second. Felicity wished that she was in SHIELD's Quinjet instead of a broken plane. Then maybe jumping off would seem more fun.

It has only been few weeks since the Undertaking had taken place. Malcolm Merlyn was dead where as Moira Queen was pending with a trial. Thea has adopted the family's club, Verdent, while her brother And the hood, Oliver, had disappeared right of the earth's surface. The night of undertaking had taken so many lives that the news was broadcast all around the world. Director Fury also found out about this and had immediately contacted her. Let's just say that it involved lot of shouting and few restrictions and punishments here and there for not informing SHIELD about it. _Helloo.. The timing was unexpected. How was I supposed to tell you when the device was only two minutes away from producing a giant earthquake!_ But like she said before, he has a good heart. He forgave her eventually and promoted her to level 7. Felicity remembered doing a fist pump in the air as she had limped across her living room. The wound she had got on her ankle by that heavy rock had restricted her from walking around for about two weeks. She had gotten so tired of sitting all day that she had used Diggle as her victim, Which normally involved frying Diggle's brain with her computer facts. She remembered laughing at his face.

After Tommy had died, Oliver had left the town to a invisible place. Both Felicity and Diggle had spend weeks in tracking him only to find his tracks leading them to a island in China Sea. Lian Yu. The place where Oliver's hell started.

"Felicity, if you're so scared, why did you insist on sitting up front?" Diggle asked her as she shivered due to the cold temperature. She wasn't scared of riding a plane or jumping from it. Can't he see that it's bloody cold out here. She could feel it creeping up her back, and that's why she's shivering. But men's are men's. They never change.

"This is the only seat with a seatbelt." She replied trying to divert his attention.

"Which will come in handy when we hit the water at 180 miles an hour." He listed the purpose.

"Which will not happen!" She said suddenly. He clearly doesn't know the dangers of landing a broken plane on water. She would rather jump out and die than stay in the plane and die from drowning.

"I think that means we're here." He said before pointing towards the windshield. Felicity looked at the skyline to find an island floating on the water.

"Lian Yu" she whispered as she starred at the island in awe. It's really pretty but dangerous as hell. She likes it. That's when she heard a shuffle behind her. She unbuckled her seat to look back to see Diggle strapping on the parachutes.

"What are you doing? You said the parachutes are just for in case!"

"Yeah, just in case we made it here."

"What?! I thought we were landing the damn plane." Felicity exclaimed before giving up the protest and attaching herself to Diggle's parachute. Well, technically he strapped her in. She wasn't supposed to know how a parachute works, remember?

"Come on." He opened the plane's door before pushing felicity to step forward. She felt the wind whipped past her face as her insides freezes up in this un-natural cold climate.

"Felicity, on count of 3" she heard him scream over the roaring winds.

"You're not going to count to 3, are you?" She screamed back.

"Yeah.. Nope." He said before putting his arms around her waist and jumping off the damn plane with Felicity screaming in excitement.

It was few minutes later when they had landed when felicity finally felt her morning pizza re-surfaced. She puked it all out. See felicity, that's why you should never jump off a plane with a full tummy.

"Thanks for waiting until we touched down" Diggle said as he picked up the backpack.

"My pleasure." She whispered back as she wiped her mouth and washed her face. _Yuck! No more pizza._

It seemed hours before they finally reached a empty field filled with trees and rocks.

"Where the hell is Oliver's hideout?" Felicity said in frustration.

"He said it was inside a crashed plane."

"Great! Another plane." She mused as she noticed her shoe laces. They were open.. Again.. She was about to bend down when she suddenly heard Diggle stop as a strange noise reached their ears.

"What is it?" She asked him trying to convey that she didn't heard leaves shuffling.

"Thought I heard something." That's when they heard the same noise again causing Felicity to step a little closer to a bush before she heard a click underneath her foot. She looked down to see a landmine.

"Dig!" She said as she kept her foot intact with the explosive device.

"Don't move. It a landmine." He said worriedly causing Felicity to roll her eyes at his words. _Oh Of course I know it's a LANDMINE, dig. I'm not stupid._ "I'm going to try to disarm it."

"YOU CAN'T!" A very familiar voice reached their ears. Felicity looked up to a tree to see Oliver standing there on the branch.. Shirtless.. With some sort of tree rope wrapped around his hands. _He totally looked like a Tarzan. Only the pants needs to be taken off...wow.. Stop, stop, what the hell am I thinking?_

"DIGGLE! WALK AWAY. FELICITY! DON'T MOVE" Oliver screamed before swinging off the rope and scooping felicity up just as the landmine exploded.

"God, you're- you're really sweaty." Felicity observed as her hands felt his back muscles just as they landed on the ground with Shirtless Oliver on top of her.

"Come on. Let's move."

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

After finally convincing Oliver to comeback, they had returned to starling just the day before the mayor was killed by the copy cats. Oliver had decided to see his sister first while dig and Felicity had both went back to their apartments. She opened the local news to the same news playing in a loop. **Glades increasing crime.**

Oliver's absent has left the whole city in ruins. Glades was more dangerous than it was before. Felicity had noticed how the police won't even venture deep into glades unless they have a full squad with them. It had become dangerous for any person. That's when the Hood's copycats started showing up. They threatened and killed the people throughout the city blaming the higher officials for their lack of attention to foresee the undertaking. It's was getting out of control. For a number of times both Felicity and Diggle had ventured out in the open at night to save some of the victims from getting killed or worse. Of course, felicity had to go out in secret, away from Diggle's eyes but she did. The rumour of a blonde with knives was quite famous within the glades.

"They're in the conference room." Felicity said as she opened the glass door to let Oliver inside the conference room. "Just FYI, no one is eating the bagels." She added as an afterthought as saw Oliver introducing himself to Isabel Rochev before setting herself on a chair near Oliver. That women looked evil from every angle. She never smiled. Always that grumpy, strict face..

"You control 45% of Queen Consolidated stock. I control 45%, leaving 10% outstanding. But, in two days the board will release the final 10%."

"And I'll buy it before you do."

"With what money? I doubt your trust fund is that large, and no angel investor will go near the company that build the machine that destroyed half the city." Felicity was impressed by Isabel's strict aims. Not that Felicity wants the evil women to take over but the women hit all the right notes when it comes to getting her way.

"Companies rise and fall, Mr. Queen." Felicity tried no to think about her unemployed issue if Isabel takes over. That's when things started to go wrong.

"OLIVER QUEEN!" A loud deep voice screamed as 4 hood's copycats entered the conference room with armful of weapons. "YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY" The ringleader said before they started shooting at all the people in the conference room. Felicity quickly ducked under the table as she narrowly missed the gunshots.

"Pull back! Oliver, go, go, go, go. MOVE!" Diggle screamed over the shots. She was really itching for her gun right now.

She saw Oliver pushing Isobel out of the door as one of the copycat had reached up behind him. Felicity knew she had to do something. She picked up a broken wood and banged it at the copycat's head as he was about to shoot Oliver. She looked at Oliver innocently before he got hold of her waist.

"Quick, he's getting away" felicity heard the ringleader shout before both Oliver and her started running towards the window as the gunshots followed after them. Oliver had scooped Felicity up just as he got hold of the Blind's rope before smashing into out the window and leaping out of the building only to crash back in another window 3 floors down. They both banged on the table before dropping flat on their faces on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked as he scooped a handful of her hair out of her face. She nodded in his direction before shaking her head to get her coordinates right.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Felicity huffed in anger as she saw Oliver leave his office. Dig had this genuine understanding on his face that made felicity more on edge. After the whole copycats situation at Queen Consolidated, both Felicity and Diggle had tried to explain Oliver about how he could have stopped the attack. About how he should go back to being the vigilante. He can't just leave this city unprotected. So what, if bodies are dropping, there's always another way. He doesn't have to kill every single time he goes out in the night as the hood. He could maybe just capture them. And only kill the really mean ones. He just have to find the other way.

She gave a pissed off glance to the ex-solider beside her before walking out of the office. She needs some air. She had seen too much crime in the glades. So it was natural for her to get angry at Oliver for doing nothing about it. She headed back to her I.T office, 18 floors down while trying not to break the phone in her hand. It was her bad luck that she ended up hitting her foot on a nearby table on her way to her office.

"Agh!"

It's was few hours later when Oliver finally came to his senses. The Hood's copycats had raided Verdant to draw Oliver out but since he wasn't there, they took Thea instead.

"I've made a few improvements down here." Felicity piped up happily. She was excited to see Oliver's reaction at her work. "Just in case, you know You decided to come back." She continued as she pushed the lever up to turn the Power ON.

Oliver stepped forward as he examined all the new improvements that Felicity had made while Diggle gave her a mischievous smile. He looked at all the new screens and interior as he turned around to face Felicity.

"We need to find these guys." Oliver said. Felicity could clearly see the little smile on her boss's face.

"I've been trying, ever since you got back. I figured you'd come around eventually." She replied as she walked to her computer desk. That's when she noticed Oliver look at the Salman ladder questionably.

"I kept that!" She said hurriedly still looking excited about getting back to her nightly arrow business. "I liked watching you do that." She took a peek at Dig to find him starring at her in a most mocking smile ever.

"What?" She whispered at him before Oliver spoke again. Dig just smiled and shook his head in defeat. _Why is he smiling like that?_

"Thea's boyfriend said one of them was missing part of his hand. Maybe a veteran? Check hospital records, any males that have had surgical amputations on their extremities."

"Cross-checking by race and age." Felicity replied as she searched through the database. "Got one-Jeff Deveau."

"Caucasian, late thirties."

"What else can you get on him?"

"Ex-Marine." Felicity said straightaway.

"Would explain how he can handle himself." Diggle noted.

"Did he lose his hand overseas?"

"No. In the earthquake." She said as she gave knowing look to the boys. "Says here he and his wife were trying to make it across the 52nd Street bridge when it collapsed. She didn't make it." Lot of people had lost their lives in the undertaking. That's what fuelled the copycats and all the criminals in the glades. The undertaking didn't demolished the fear, it raised it by 100 notches up by the increasing crime.

"Get me an address, please." Oliver said as felicity quickly noted down the address before walking to a black plastic box on the nearby table.

"You're going to need this." She said as she opened the box to reveal a more improved bow for Oliver. "I had it custom made." She smiled as she saw him lift the bow up, to see if the weight and everything is right. Let's just say she pulled few strings in SHIELD to get this bow made. Also some of the new arrows she got for him. They weren't that advanced but advanced enough in his eyes. She doesn't think Oliver like too much of tech on his bow. At least Not like her cousin who's choice of weapons are one of SHIELD's best work.

"How'd I do?" She asked him.

"It's perfect." Was his only reply. Soon after they went back to saving Thea Queen from the copycats.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the glades, a girl named 'Sin' walked around a abandon street as she headed home. The girl had a boy cut and wore a black leather jacket with old blue jeans and brown boots. She took a turn just as she heard a women's screaming from around the corner.

"HEEELLPPPPP! Please Stop!"

She looked a little closer to find 4 guys taking advantage of a women who was dressed in the most cheapest cloths that any girl can wear. Her cloths were quite revealing so it was obvious it would grab attention of lusty full men. Sin tried not to scoff at the women's cloths before she ran towards to get a clear view. Even though the women brought this on herself, sin couldn't leave her behind. She picked up a steel Rod from nearby and moved a little closer to her targets.

"HEY! That's enough. Let her go!" Sin screamed bluntly as she rested the Rod on her shoulders, not thinking about the odds of this situation. One of the guys who Sin assumed was the ringleader laughed at her.

"Go away, kid! This is not your playground." He said before he went back to harassing the screaming women. Sin got angry at his words. She charged in with her steel rod and planted a hit on one of the guys's head. No-one calls her a kid. The guy went down instantly, as he held his head in pain. The other guys looked their fallen member and then towards Sin angrily. She gulped as she noticed them stepping closer to her. They were only few metres apart is when suddenly a dark figure came Infront of her. Sin could see that the figure was quite tall and had sandy blonde hair thus indicating that it was a women.

"You're right, this is not a playground" the tall women said in a loud raspy, strict voice as she pulled out two silver battle staves and twirled them in her hands. Sin was sure that the two silver weapons in the women's hand did not match with her friend she-vigilante who lives at the clock tower.

Before sin could register what's happening around her, the tall women had already attacked the four guys (the fourth one recovered). She starred in awe as the stranger fought the 4 boys easily and quite accurately, and had them on the ground, unconscious, in seconds. Even her vigilante friend wasn't that fast.

"Who are you?" Sin asked as she saw the women getting up from her kneeling position that she had ended the fight on. The women turned around to face the short Tom boy as she tucked her battle staves back in their straps on her back. Sin could see that the women wasn't just tall, she was humongous compared to Sin's short height. The women had a black domino mask over her eyes that was very similar to Sin's Vigilante friend. She also noticed how the women was wearing a strange blue and black leather catsuit that had few belt-like straps on the lower body and the upper body. She could even see a gun holster strapped to the women's leg.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me for saving your life?" The women replied. Her voice was a little raspy.

"I will once I know your name."

"I don't know. Just make up one." The women said as she shrugged her shoulders before running and jumping over a car and disappearing off in the night.

"What the hell did I just see?" Sin heard a girl's voice from behind her. She turned around to see the same slutty girl starring at the place where the tall women had disappeared. "How many vigilantes are there?" Looks like the hood started a movement.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

It was few days later when Oliver had saved his family's company by being 50-50 partners with Isobel, all due to Walter's help. Felicity was glad that even after his divorce with Oliver's mother, he still didn't back out to help Oliver who he considered a son even if he only knew Oliver for a very short time.

It was one of the mornings at QC when she received a promotion letter from Oliver. It was her new job letter that explains that she has been promoted to be Oliver Queen's executive assistant post and she was required to head up straight to Oliver's floor where her new office was located. Felicity nearly had a whiplash when she saw the words 'Executive Assistant'. What the hell is wrong with Oliver? She's not going to be someone's coffee girl, especially Not to Oliver Queen. She instantly put her coffee down on her desk in anger and grabbed her bag before making her way 18 floors up.

"I quit!" She exclaimed as soon as Oliver and Dig entered the floor.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, not my old job at I.T department but My new job as your executive assistant, which you think I'm going to accept. Your thinking could not be more wrong in this matter." She continued as she spilled her anger and her frustration in her words. Oliver finally stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"I need a girl Wednesday."

"It's Friday" she said wincing at his lack of keeping tracks of the days." And the answer is NO." There is no way she going to be someone's coffee girl. She felt like strangling Oliver.

"These computers have been upgraded." He reasoned. Oh no rich boy, don't use my babies against me.

"Far more processing power than your typical secretary." She continued. "Did you know I went to M.I.T? And guess what I majored in. Hint- not the secretarial arts." She screamed a little loudly to get his attention.

"Felicity! We all need to have secret identities now." He screamed back. Secret identities my foot. "If I'm going to be Oliver Queen CEO, then I can't very well travel down 18 floors every time you and I need to discuss how we spend our nights."

"And I love spending the night with you." She said bluntly before regretting. 3..2..1 "I worked very hard to get where I am, and it wasn't so I could fetch you coffee!" She replied back. She a bloody trained fighter/assassin (to some people). Not someone's servant.

"Well, it could be worse. My secret identity is his black driver." Diggle piped up from behind them. Both Oliver and Felicity raised their eyebrows at Diggle. _Your not helping dig.._

"Right now I need you to figure out how the hijackers are getting a line on the goods earmarked for Glades Memorial. If we know how they're picking their targets We will know when and where to stop them." Oliver said taking advantage of the silence.

"Fine." She exclaimed in frustration. She started walking back to her table when she remembered something. "Oh! May I get you a cup of coffee?"

"You're not actually offering to get me a cup of coffee, are you?" Oliver said after few seconds as Felicity walked back to her table.

"Yeah, no. That won't be happening. Ever!" She screamed the last bit at Diggle's direction.

"Well, if you can bring yourself to do it, can you please make reservations for Dig, Carly and I Saturday night at Table Salt?" Felicity gave a look to Diggle who shook his head, telling her to stay quiet.

"Sure! I'll get right on that. Using the Internet, which you also happen to have access to." She sassed as she connected the iPad screen to a pair of keyboards. She waited until Dig closed the doors to Oliver's office before confronting him.

"Still haven't told him?" She asked.

"He has enough on his plate." Felicity felt sorry for him.

It was later in the evening when Felicity's frustration and anger was still at its peak as she tried to locate the robbers. Her contacts had informed her that it was China White's work. She couldn't tell this to Oliver, yet since she wasn't supposed to know because they hadn't engaged yet. So she sticked to lying.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually getting more done down in the basement of an abandoned steel factory than in the corner office of a high rise." She sassed.

"What do you have?" Oliver continued as he ignored her remarks.

"FEMA is shipping 100,000 units of medical grade opiates to Glades Memorial."

"When?"

"Truck is scheduled to leave the FEMA depot in 20 minutes."

"Not if this motorcycle gang has anything to say about it." Diggle pipped up.

"Bad luck for them. I have something to say about it." Oliver stated before he got ready to handle the robbery.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Dealing with secretary work was one of the worst thing that Felicity could ever do. She was trying not to run away from her post as she watched Oliver talking to Sebastian Blood. The mobster chase of FEMA medicines was put to a halt when the the police decided to show up. They were more interested in the vigilante than the the actual criminals. Only because it was Oliver's darling Laurel that was leading it. Felicity was really considering a angry visit to Laurel Lance. That women makes up assumption without even knowing the whole truth.

She watched as Blood disregarded Oliver in every manner as Oliver tried to keep a peace treaty. Felicity doubt it. That man was so hell set down at ruining Oliver's name that she doubts he would accept it. But to her surprise, he did. Only to lambast Oliver Infront of the whole press next day. Unfortunately Oliver failed to show up at the awareness party because of China's another robbery attempt. Blood used that to tarnish Oliver's reputation. Felicity was really regretting telling Oliver about the FEMA robbery that night. She should have just went alone and let Oliver attend the party.

She felt pity on Oliver as she watched him stare at the news which showed Blood's statements about Oliver failing this city.

"One" she whispered as she gave him a cup of coffee. He looked at her with a small nod before looking back at the news.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Hey, lance!" Lieutenant Frank Pike spoke over the busy chatter of the police department. He made his way towards the former detective while picking up a file on his way.

"Frank" Lance breathed out as he saw The white assassin getting taken away by Lucas in the prison van.

"I've got a good news for ya." Frank said happily. "You'll be working under a new detective along with Lucas."

"New detective?" Lance asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you'll love her."

"Her?"

"She's strong and strict. It's like she has everything you need to be a detective. But mind you she's a lot younger than you and I." Frank said as he looked at the door. "Oh, here she comes." Lance looked at the direction where his superior was looking at. A tall figure entered his sight. He could see it was a blonde women. She had a long dark red coat on her with black pants. Also the six-inch heels that were just too high for a women.

Frank raised his hand to signal the women. She looked around a little before spotting Frank.

"Franklin Pike?" She asked as she reached them. She looked quite tall and strong for a women.

"Yes. Hi, and Welcome to SCPD." Frank said before introducing her to Lance. "Lance, this is our military's best trained and our new detective Bobbie Morse. And she'll be helping us in finding the vigilante." And that's when the alarm rang.

"Laurel" lance whispered before rushing out with the other officials.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own avenger or arrow... Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 6 - Alive Or Dead**

"Exuse me, what is going on here?" Lance asked loudly as he walked around the crime scene. "Lucas, what's this, huh? This is my beat. Why is Pike waving me off?"

"Quentin, it's under control." Detective Lucas Hilton said as he tried to stop his friend from walking further.

"Excuse me, wha-"

"Officer Quentin Lance!" A cold female voice rang around them. Lance turned around to see the new Detective walking towards them. "You're not supposed to be." Bobbie said as she blocked his view from seeing the dead body.

"This is my beat, Detective. " lance said as he walked around her to look at the dead body but his way was blocked by Bobbie's hand.

"Pike's order, Lance. Go back to your car and leave. Otherwise I'll have to arrest you for obstruction." She said in a strict voice as she narrowed her eyes at the officer. Since she was tall, she had covered the view and was very intimidating.

"What's so important that you're not letting me in, huh?" Lance asked as he caught a glimpse of the dead girl. "That's Barton Mathis." He said as recognised the killing method.

"And that is why I'm asking you to leave." She replied back.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Lance, I'm in charge here, so you'll listen to me or God forbid, I'll press charges on you that even your daughter's favours won't be enough to get you out." Bobbie threatened.

"Listen you, leave my daughter out of this." Lance exclaimed as he looked up at the female detective. "I've been doing this all my life. You're young and new, so don't teach me about what I should do and what I shouldn't." He watched as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Lan-..." Bobbie started but stopped as one of the other officer came up to her.

"Detective, we need you." He said. Bobbie looked firmly at Officer Lance before turning around and walking away.

"You shouldn't have done that, Quentin. She's going to make your life a hell." Lucas said as he watched his new detective's striding figure.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Felicity watched as Oliver and Diggle pounced at each other like predators on the training mats. Her computer ran searches of the she-vigilante that saved Oliver from the police force. It was last night when Oliver had decided to pay a friendly visit to laurel as the arrow when he clearly knew that his 'crush' was after his alter-ego's blood. He was saved by a masked blonde women in black that used some kind sonic device. Looks like Oliver started a movement. He had already set Roy on that women since Roy has the best chances of finding her since he lives in the glades.

What felicity feared about is that Oliver's mystery saviour isn't the only one who's running around the glades fighting the bad guys. She never really thought about it but now that it had come to her attention, she can't stop thinking about it. What if Oliver found out about another female vigilante that uses knives as her weapons and is attacking the bad guys?

She heard dig grunt just as Oliver took him down in the little wrestling fight they were doing. That's when her computers beeped with results. She instantly looked through the results and gulped slightly. There's no way she can hide this now. _Oh well... This should be fun._

"I think I may have found number of police reports from past few months that might involve our mystery girl." She said aloud to the boys to grab their attention as she loaded up few police reports.

"What did you find?" Oliver asked her as he came closer to the computers.

"According to the reports there were series of sightings of multiple masked vigilantes attacking the attackers."

"You mean more copycats?" Diggle asked.

"In a way but here's the thing. Guess what's common about them? They're all blonde females."

"So the mystery girl has friends?"

"Maybe." Felicity pied up.

"What if their all the same women. The women who saved me." Olive suggested.

"Nah, that can't be possible. The description here is different. They may be going around the city fighting bad guys but they all have different styles. I can make up about 3 different blondes here. Highly trained and skilled in their choice of weapons. At least that's what I'm guessing. Bow staff, knives and some sort of silver battle staves."

"I guess the bow staff one is ours." Diggle said. "First the copycats, then her and now others. Looks like you started a movement, Oliver."

"I don't want to start a movement." Oliver said in frustration as he walked back to the mats. "So we Catch them. I'm not letting the city getting over-run by vigilantes." Felicity smiled mischievously at his comment. _I think it's too late for that..._ She thought as she unknowingly fingered Dig's knife. "Felicity, find anything else you can on those 3 females. We'll deal with them one by one."

"Okay, just so you know, your saviour has already put 5 would-be rapists in hospitals. " felicity said as an after thought before going back to her computers. She smiled as she watched Diggle and Oliver talking about the female vigilantes. She already knew that the blonde vigilante with knives is her. But the other two are the ones that remains a mystery to her. Especially the one with battle staves. Somehow those staves seems familiar to her. She can't just pinpoint where she had seen them.

Just then her phone rang. She looked at the ID and picked up.

"Hi, Detective."

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Felicity waited as Lance's file got scanned on her computers. The Detective's call was a help call. It surprised Felicity when Oliver came back with a file on a criminal who uses Flexible Polymer to choke his victims. The media calls him the Dollmaker. Apparently he's a escapee from Iron Heights and is a physico path with an obsession for dolls. Since felicity came to Starling two years before Oliver appeared, she didn't know much about this criminal. But according to Lance's file he was active 6 years ago, which is a long time back. (Sigh).. _The wonders of the undertaking.._ who knows who else escaped from Iron Heights!

The last time, the Dollmaker was out, he used to kill one girl every three days, which leaves them with only two.

" _You know your blonde head partner is more reliable and understanding than my new detective."_ Felicity heard lance speak to Oliver both them made broke into one CSI's private forensics lab while felicity and Dig listened over the ear-Comms.

" _New detective?" Oliver questioned._

 _"Yeah. It's only been one day and she's already ordering people around as if she owns SCPD." Lance grumbled as they searched through the database._ Felicity looked at Dig in confusion.

"When did they get a new Detective?" Felicity whispered to him.

"No idea." Diggle said as he shrugged his shoulders.

" _You're up, Felicity."_ She heard Oliver before she went back to her hacking. Wow.. This gotta be a record. It's only been a year with Oliver and she has already hacked into most of the national agencies. CSI, CIA, FBI, ASIS, ARGUS, IMF.. God knows what else. Maybe that's why Fury is a little proud of her.

It was later on when they figured that Mathis was picking his victims by Delicate complexion. The skin cream made from crushed mother pearl is how he finds them.

"Only four stores in the city carry it and three have surveillance systems. I've ran facial recognition through all of them looking for Mathis, but come up empty." Felicity said as scanned the camera feed again.

"He must be staking out the stores from the outside." Oliver concluded.

"Fine. So we'll do the same."

"That could take days we don't have." Diggle said as he looked at Felicity. "He's probably out there right now looking for another girl."

"So that's what we give him." Felicity said as she baited herself for this. "I'll go to the stores that carry Mermaiden, and buy it in each one to cover our bases." She said as she thought up of all the scenarios.

"It's too dangerous." Oliver reasoned. Felicity could see that he stiffened at her idea but she has to do this. If she can't help Oliver with her true skills, she can at least use herself as a bait to draw the criminal out which totally fits into her cover. She can't let anymore girls die. Besides she believes in Oliver. If things go wrong, he'll be there to save her.

"More dangerous than going undercover in a mob casino or jumping out of a plane?" She counter backed at him. "It's my life. It's my choice."

So here she is walking along the street with the skin cream in her bag as she kept checking her ear-piece.

"Someone's coming." She whispered as she noticed a guy parallel to her, going the same way as her. She could Oliver's rapid breath as he ran through the roofs to get her in sight.

"Okay, false alarm." She said again after few seconds when she noticed the guy entering a shop up ahead. "But next time I offer to be bait for your serial killer, please turn me down." She said as an after thought. That's kinda true.. She get hyper and gets into a sticky situations without thinking about the odds. Just as she crossed the road, that's when she felt someone's hand on her mouth. She screamed into it to alert others before using her strength to push back the serial killer.

"Get away from me, you creep." She gritted in anger just as he charged at her again. She pushed him back with a kick before tackling into him. She tackled him all the way to a small clearing just as she felt a kick on her legs causing her to fall and hit her head on a nearby concrete block.

"Don't move." She heard Oliver's voice just as her vision got blurry. She must have hit her head pretty hard. "Dig, she hit her head." Those were the last words she heard before she passed out.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Felicity held her head as a sharp pain ran through it. She could feel the white bandage that the doctor has forced on her head. She was feeling a little embarrassed at being knocked out. Imagine if her friend, Maria, found out about this. Felicity could already imagine her friend laughing at her.

"Ugh!" She grunted before standing up to grab a bottle of water. She was back at her apartment. She looked at her glasses that were lying on the couch beside her. She didn't really need them. Her eye sight is perfectly clear. Those big nerdy glasses were just a part of her I.T cover.

It's only been few hours since she had hit her head. Both of her boys had put her on house arrest. She was to stay in bed all day until her head heals. To be honest, she felt irritated. She wanted to help them catch the Dollmaker. The injury on her head was just a small one. Nothing that she can't handle. But Oliver and Diggle... They treated her as delicate which is the only thing that she can expect from them since they don't know about her true identity. It kinda sucks when you see your friends fighting the bad guys and your just sitting on a chair watching and not doing anything about it even though you're capable of so much more.

It was in the evening when a shocking news was finally broadcasted. The abduction of Quentin and Laurel Lance. Felicity had quickly called Oliver to check Channel 52. She was about to head out to the Arrow cave herself when she received a call from Diggle.

"Hey, Dig. I'll be there as soon as I can." Felicity said instantly cutting dig's voice off as she picked up her bag.

"No, felicity. Stay where you are. You need rest." Diggle said as she heard few shuffling from Diggle's side.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me, dig? You guys need me and don't worry about me, I'm fine." Felicity exclaimed in frustration.

"No, your not. You fainted, Felicity. You need rest."

"But the Dollmaker-" felicity started.

"We'll handle him. We already have the location. Just stay in bed. It's only been few hours since you hit your head. You need more time, before you come here." Diggle said quickly.

"But-"

"No butts, felicity. Next time you come up with an idea to use yourself as a bait, I'll make sure to turn it down. Now go back up the stairs and rest." Diggle said protectively just as felicity was coming down the stairs. _How the hell did he even know where I was?_ She wondered before she realised it. The security cams. "Agh!" _Using my own tricks against me..._

"Go!" And those were the last words she heard from Diggle before he cut the call.

"Damn it!" She screeched as she went back to her apartment. She angrily threw her bag on the couch before kicking the side table with her foot. She can't stay here. She has to go out and help. That's when she decided if she can't help them as I.T expert Felicity Smoak then maybe it's time for her vigilante outfit out. The one she had used in the absence of Oliver after the Undertaking.

She went back in her room and pulled out her SHIELD's black leather fighting cat suit before putting it on. It had shiny leather pants and the upper body was covered with a high-neck sleeveless black top. It was made of flexible polymer and had few pockets and buttons here and there. She also wore fingerless black leather gloves that ends just few inches above her wrist. She likes it if her arms are free from any clothing. It's easier and more flexible for her to move. The suit also had few belts and straps on her waist for her knives and few pockets around the suit for her other knives. Also a gun holster strapped to her right thigh. That one is for emergency. She let her curly hair as it is and finished the look with long laced boots that reached up to her knees. They had few inches of heel in it for a better look. She picked up her black domino mask before using her window as an escape route. The neighbours won't be happy if they see a vigilante walking by their doors.

In few minutes, she was already at the scene where the Dollmaker was taunting the detective. She had used Oliver's tracker to find this place. Which means he was somewhere here...oh wait, there he is. Felicity thought as she saw Oliver in his arrow form standing on a platform just above the Dollmaker's table. She was perched on a higher level watching the whole scene take place as Oliver jumped and shot an arrow at the White liquid's container. It shattered into pieces as the Dollmaker ducked. He ran to the other side while Oliver untied the Detective. Felicity used that time-window to throw two of her tiny knives at Mathis's feet. He screamed and bent down in pain. Felicity was about to jump in his view when she saw a long black cloth unwinding itself from the ceiling. She looked up just in time to see another Blonde female vigilante dropping behind Mathis using the cloth as her rope. She watched as the women pulled out two metal rods before joining them together to form a bow staff before attacking Mathis. Felicity instantly knew that it was their mystery girl that saved Oliver the other day. She watched as the women attacked the Dollmaker before Oliver's interfered. _Looks like I don't have to do anything at all._ Felicity thought as stood up from her position watched the scene below.

"You're going back to prison." Oliver screamed before a metal pipe embedded itself in Mathis chest.

"No, he's not." The mystery girl replied before felicity saw her run out while Oliver thought she had vanished.

Felicity was a little disappointed that she didn't get a chance to be in the field. She was about to leave the building she noticed Oliver walking towards the dead body. He pulled out something from Mathis body. Felicity realised that it was her knife. The knife she threw at the Dollmaker. Unknowingly, she accident stepped on a creaking wood that snapped Oliver's attention towards her. She instantly got up from her position and ran through the higher platforms just Oliver did an open fire in the hopes of catching. She escaped his arrows as she jumped and climbed through things before jumping out the open widow. She landed firmly on the wet pavement outside before disappearing off into the night just as Oliver lost his tail on her.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Something's going on with this women, Oliver. She keeps following and helping you out." Diggle said as he held his chin in concentration.

"She's not the only one. There was another." Oliver said.

"Another?" Felicity asked. She knew who he was talking about.

"I saw her just after I pulled those two knives out. She ran away before I could catch her. The knives must have been hers."

"Knives? What knives?"

"These ones." Oliver said as he pulled two tiny blades out of his pocket. "Felicity, Find anything you can about these."

"So you're saying there were two more vigilantes than yourself?" Diggle asked to clear his facts.

"Yes."

"Man, exactly how many vigilantes are running around in this city."

"Apparently a lot." Felicity replied.

"We need to find them. All of them." Oliver said as he put his bow down.

"To stop them, or to send them a thank you note?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what side they're on." Oliver replied just as his eyes flickered back to his bow.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

It was official. Felicity hated Oliver's company partner Isobel Rochev. That women was a nightmare. She wouldn't stop criticising Oliver. It angered the blonde I.T girl a lot. Felicity was really wishing that Oliver should have killed the bitch, the moment he found her name in 'The List' from Robert Queen's diary. There was something off about Isobel. Even though she was one of the contributor for the undertaking, there's something else evil about this women. Plus her affair with Robert doesn't help either. Felicity watched as the Isobel continued mocking Oliver about his lateness before laurel finally came and whisked him away. Felicity watched how Oliver had that caring look in his eyes. She never understood Oliver's on and off feelings towards laurel. If he loves her then why doesn't he say that?! He's just making everything more complicated. It was always complicated with Oliver.

Felicity shook her head as she took a sip of her champagne from her glass. Her mind went back to the blonde female vigilante that had killed the Dollmaker. She had to agree with Oliver. The women was very well trained and skilled. But the question is why is she helping Oliver? Why Oliver? There are heaps of places she could have done her Vigilante duties but why the place where Oliver was? As for the other vigilante who uses silver battle staves, felicity had no idea what to think about that. She hadn't actually seen the other vigilante yet... Felicity looked at laurel and Oliver talking. That's when something clicked in her mind. Laurel. Laurel. What if...she quickly went in their direction.

"Ahem. Excuse me, Oliver, may I talk to you for a second? It's urgent." Felicity awkwardly asked.

"Yeah."

"You can have him back in a minute. "

"Excuse us." Laurel nodded.

" I just realised something. What if our masked friend that keeps showing up everywhere you go wasn't actually helping you? What if we've been going about this the wrong way? We thought she was obsessed with you. I mean, she showed up in the D. A. 's office when you were there And in the chemical plant where the Doll Maker was holed up. But who else was at both those places? What if our masked friend isn't following you?"

"She's following Laurel." Oliver whispered as he realised too.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Sarah Lance? Laurel's sister?" Felicity asked loudly. "The detective's other daughter, the one that you took on "The Gambit" with you even though you were dating Laurel at the time, which we never talked about- "

"Felicity, please." Oliver pleaded.

"I'm sorry, it's just Isn't she-isn't she dead?" The blonde agent stumbled on her words. This is by far the most shocking news ever. "You told everyone that she died when "The Gambit" went down, that she drowned."

"He lied." Diggle piped up angrily.

"When "The Gambit" capsized, uh Sarah was pulled under. It was so dark and cold. And I thought she drowned. About year later, I saw her."

"You saw where, on the island? She drifted to the island, too?" Diggle interrupted Oliver.

"Not exactly."

"Why didn't you tell the Lances that she didn't die in that boat?" Felicity questioned as she thought about Oliver's big lie. She thought Oliver was past insecurities. "Laurel and Mr. Lance, they blame you."

"Yeah, well, it was my fault. What happened was my fault."

" Well, where has she been all these years, Oliver?" Diggle asked accusingly.

"I don't know! Diggle." Oliver said a little loudly. Felicity tried not to flinch. " I swear to God. I was sure she was dead."

"Do you have any happy stories?" The blonde agent asked sarcastically.

"All right, so just to make sure I understand this correctly, after not drowning when "The Gambit" went down, Sarah didn't exactly make it to the island with you, where you would see her die yet again." Diggle repeated as felicity watched Oliver's expression. "Feel free to fill in the blanks."

"Not right now." This got felicity angry.

"You mean not ever, don't you, Oliver? Don't you think her family had a right to know that she made it to the island, too?" Felicity screeched in shock and anger.

"These were five years!" Oliver screamed "Five years Where nothing good happened. And they were better off not knowing."

"Do they deserve to know now?" Diggle asked as felicity stayed quiet.

"I need to take care of some business at the office. Where are we with the Mayor?" Oliver said changing the topic instantly. Felicity didn't even make eye contacts with him.

" I'm in contact with some of my military sources. Trying to get a line on how he's getting his illegal army weaponry. I'll keep you updated." Diggle as felicity went back to her desk. There are just too many secrets in this world. "You know, Oliver, somebody once told me that secrets have weight. The more you keep, the harder it is to keep moving." Unknown to them, felicity agreed with Diggle as she gripped her knife tightly in her hand, being careful not to drop any of her blood.

Just after they discovered that the blonde vigilante was following laurel, Oliver had managed to ambush her and discovered that it was Sara lance. Captain Lance's daughter and Laurel's sister. Felicity watched as Oliver and Diggle discussed about the new criminal 'the mayor". She was a little angry with Oliver that he would keep something like this a secret from Sara's family. She understands his reasons but it's unfair for captain lance and laurel. She knows how keeping secrets from family can lead to. And it's not pretty.

Soon it was time for her to leave, she packed her bag and stuck a bandage on the cut she got from her knife. Let's just say she held it too hard. Both of the boys were already gone, it was only felicity who was left behind. It's been like that for past few weeks. She's always the last one to leave. Picking up her blue coat she turned off the lights before leaving the arrow cave through a back ally exit that Oliver had installed for his quick getaways. All the Horney teenagers upstairs won't be happy if they see the mass murder vigilante pushing through them to get to the front door so he can save the city. Yeah..real funny. Felicity thought sarcastically.

As soon as she had entered the back ally, she felt eyes trained on her. She quickly took her knife out from her waist as she continued to walking, observing the sounds around her. That's when she felt someone sneak up behind her, she instantly turned around and threw her knife at the intruder's face.

"Wow, slow down shortie. That thing was sharp." Felicity heard a female voice from the place she had just thrown her knife. She looked closely to find a tall women walking out of the dark corner and into the light.

"Bobbie?"

"Hi, shortie." The tall blonde women replied as she stepped closer to her friend/partner. Felicity instantly pounced at her friend and hugged her. Bobbie Morse was actually a SHIELD agent. Both of the girls had been partners when felicity started SHIELD. It was more like Bobbie was her S.O (supervising officer). Bobbie was the one who had taken felicity on her first mission. Ever since, they've been really good friends. Fury had paired them up most of the time. He calls them "the blonde twins".

"What the hell are you doing? I mean, I'm happy you're here but what exactly are you here in starling for?" Felicity fired at her friend. Bobbie looked around a bit before pulling felicity back inside the arrow cave exit that she had just come out off.

"Let's go in, we'll talk in your secret layer." Bobbie said before they entered the foundry again. Felicity quickly turned the power on and switched off all the cameras just Incase.

"Ok, now tell me but first tell me how did you know I'm here?" Felicity asked as she sat down on her chair while Bobbie roamed the place.

"I followed your dream crush."

"Oliver is not my dream crush." Felicity replied as she tried to cover her red cheeks.

"Oh, Really?" Bobbie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, really. And please tell me Maria didn't put you up with this."

"She kind of did." _I'm going kill that ice queen..._ "Anyways that's not what I'm here for. Fury assigned me as your partner here in starling."

"Partner?" Felicity asked.

"Yup, so you'd have a back up here if you need it, especially when the real trouble comes."

"Stop beating around the bushes, bob." Felicity asked confusingly.

"Ok, did agent hill told you about Miles Lydon and Amanda Waller." Felicity nodded her head. "Well they're here in starling. And I'm here to help you deal with them and help keep your cover safe."

"But how are you going to do that? Besides they haven't done anything yet."

"I'm working at SCPD as the new detective."

"So you're the new detective. I heard lance talking about you." Felicity said as she made the connections.

"Yeah, him and I are not on good terms." Bobbie replied with a sigh. She still hasn't forgotten her argument with lance.

"And I'm guessing fury must have informed you about everything?"

"Yup." Bobbie said as she faced Felicity's computers. "But that's not the only thing I'm here for. Having a little reunion with you wasn't the only reason I'm here at your secret layer."

"Then?" Felicity watched as Bobbie pulled out a black file from her red coat.

"This is why I'm here." Bobbie said as she handed the file to felicity. "There's been a player we've been tracking. He calls himself deathstroke." Felicity opened the file to see a picture of a man dressed in big bulky steel body armour. His armour and his mask was orange and black.

"Oh, I never thought orange and black would work together in an armour." Felicity babbled unknowingly.

"He's been dropping bodies wherever he went. From Moscow to Istanbul."

"Sounds like a normal crazy criminal to me. What's so special about him?" Felicity asked as she looked through the file.

"He was reported to have super strength. We believe he has some kind of enhanced abilities that he's using to create chaos. And that's not all, he's heading here to starling city." Felicity listened closely as Bobbie listed all the facts. This time they're dealing with something inhuman.

"Why would he come to starling city? And how are you so sure he's heading here?"

"I have no idea. But he's trial of bodies are all indicating to this city. I just know that whoever this guy is, he's dangerous. And fury wants all hands on the dock when he comes. After all, the whole earthquake thing, has made fury more weary of this city." Felicity nodded before tucking the file inside her bag.

"So how long are you here for?" Felicity said.

"As long as I know deathstroke is killed or captured. He killed too many people and if he does have enhanced abilities which he do, we need to contain him." Felicity nodded before looking at her official partner.

"So.. Partner, wanna re-live the old days? I want to hear everything about your marriage with Hunter." Felicity asked as she picked up her bag. Bobbie smiled at her friend.

"Sure. You know any good night cafes around here?"

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalimjustalimjustalineimjustwlineimjustaline

After the meeting with Bobbie, felicity had gone back to her arrow work. It has been two days since they found out that Sara was still alive. After the whole gun firing fiasco in glades during Blood's gun charity, felicity was able to scan 'the mayor's' face on the FBI facial recognition software that she had borrowed. Turns out his name was Xavier Reed. Oliver had asked Sara for help, and they both had ambushed reed and managed to capture him. So since now that Reed is safely locked in the prison, Felicity has nothing to do. Unfortunately the night wasn't convinced. She was just putting her groceries in her car is when she felt a presence behind her. She could see the person's dark figure in the rear mirror. She instantly move to the side just as a sword came down and embedded itself in her car. That's when she heard a deep laugh.

"I see you still have your moves." Felicity looked up to the man. She instantly turned cold as she looked at her father's old friend.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked coldly just as she stretched her hand to her back to grab her large knife.

"I came here to get you, my lady. He'll be so happy when he finds out that you're still alive." The man said with a bow before pulling his sword out of her car.

"You will not tell him anything." Felicity gritted through her teeth, stretching each word out and loud.

"I won't lie to him." The man said in a deep voice.

"You won't have to. Just don't mention anything about me." Felicity replied coldly as her eyes narrowed at the old man.

"You're still the same child" He said with a laugh before his face got serious. "Come to terms with yourself, princess. This not who you are." He said again as he pointed towards her appearance.

"This is me. I will not let anyone of you destroy what I have built." Felicity fired back.

"What's there to destroy? Come back home. You're father awaits you."

"He doesn't even know I'm Alive."

"Oh, he'll know. I'll tell him and you will come with me, Talia Al Ghul. This is who you are." He said loudly.

"No I'm not." She said coldly before she stabbed him in the most lightest part of his black league of assassin's armour, thus instantly killing him. "That name was my past and I won't let my past come in between my future." She said to herself before driving out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go another chapter! :) cheers!**

 **I don't own avengers or arrow.**

 **Chapter 7 - Dark Secrets**

Felicity stared at the news on her tablet as she sat in her car silently. She stared at the picture of the dead body showing on the news. It was the same man that she had killed 2 days ago in the parking lot. It was the same man who had forced her to remember her childhood that she had run away from. Talia Al Ghul was the name she was born with. The name she had used till the time she had ran-away. It was her past that she had tried to get rid off. There's no way in hell she's going to let anyone destroy her world that she had created. Only fury, Maria and felicity's cousin were the ones who were aware of her true identity. It's something she wanted to keep hidden. After what she did as Talia, Fury was the only one who gave her a second chance to redeem herself. And she won't let anyone destroy it. No-one could find out that she's the true heir of demon.

That's when she heard a knock on her car's window. She looked up to find Diggle motioning her to come out. She quickly got out of her trance and stuffed her tablet back in her purse before stepping out of the car.

"Finally, I thought you had died in there." Diggle joked as felicity closed the door before locking the car.

"Nah, I was just a little sleepy." She said as she innocently rubbed her eyes to prove her Point.

"Well sleepy head, let's go in before Oliver looses his mind again." Felicity laughed at this. That is so true. To be honest, sometimes she likes making Oliver a little annoyed. It shows her how far his limits were plus it's kinda fun. Besides she likes seeing Oliver. She doesn't know why but she always feel happy whenever her partner was Infront of her. It's like all her happy moments are boosted to her super happy moments. It's weird but it kinda light her up.

"I'm not one man" felicity heard Oliver as she and Diggle entered the layer. She looked at where Oliver was facing and found a strong looking blonde girl standing there. She instantly knew it was Sara.

"These are my friend. This is John Diggle and Felicity Smaok. Guys, this is Sara." Oliver said as he introduced them to his ex-lover.

"Welcome home, Sara." Diggle smiled at the women. Felicity could guess that Sara wasn't like laurel.

"I was happy to hear you're not dead anymore." Felicity said as she walked closer to Sara. "I mean, I didn't know you before you didn't die the first time. I'm still glad you're alive" she said as she gave up on her babbling.

"Thank you. you're cute." Sara smiled. Both of the girls are going to be just fine. Felicity actually liked Sara for once. Laurel was sometimes too self-centred.

"We just had an uninvited guest in the Queen mansion." Oliver said slowly. "Trained. Highly skilled. And he was dressed like Merlyn." Wow.. That was a shocker. Felicity had never seen how Merlyn was dressed but someone following his style.. That's weird.

"Well, the last I checked Malcolm Merlyn was dead, courtesy of an arrow jammed through his heart." Diggle said as he remembered Oliver jamming an arrow in Merlyn.

"It wasn't him. It was a follower, an underling bent on revenge." Maybe it was her imagination or not but she could've swore she saw Sara tense a little. "Whoever it was He knows who I am. " Oliver continued as he handed felicity a plastic bag filled with dirt.

"Gee, I didn't get you a bag of dirt." She said sarcastically. She could see Diggle smiling a bit.

"I found it in the house. Copycat Merlyn tracked it in. I want you to analyze it. Hopefully it'll lead me right to him."

"Then what?" She asked again.

"If this pretender wants to follow Malcolm Merlyn so badly, he can follow him right into a grave." Oliver said angrily. _Uh-oh, again with that angry face._ "Sara? We'll find this guy."

"I don't want you to." _Come again?_

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked confusingly. Felicity could literally see his mind analysing this.

"He wasn't after you, Ollie. He's after me." Felicity glanced a look at Diggle to see him fully concentrated on Sara.

"Who is he?" Oliver asked again.

"He's called Al Owal, "The First. " And he's a member of the League of Assassins." Felicity held her breadth as she heard the name. Of course now it all makes sense. Felicity could bet her money that Sara was a member of the league. That's why Sara seemed so trained in her moves. And somehow they had followed her to here in starling causing felicity to be discovered. There's no other explanation to this. He found her through Sara.

"The League of Assassins? I thought they were a myth." Diggle said shockingly as felicity tried to control her anger.

"What's the League of Assassins? And please, don't say it's a league made up of assassins." She asked trying stay in her cover while gripping her chair in a tight grip. According to her cover, she didn't know what the league of assassins meant.

"No, it's an urban legend. I heard about them in Afghanistan from a tribal leader." Diggle said beside her. "He claimed there was an ancient sective of assassins, deadly warriors that killed and vanished like ghosts. Thought he was smoking what he was selling." _No dig they're worse.._ Felicity thought as she remembered her training.

"I tried to tell you, Ollie, but you wouldn't listen." Sara said.

"That's where you've been the past four years. That's where you learned to fight. You're one of them." Oliver said angrily. To felicity it looked like Oliver was accusing her. _Wonder what happens when he finds out about me..._

"After the freighter, a member of the league rescued me; Took me in and brought me to Nanda Parbatt. They remade me into what I am. And I swore them my allegiance."

"Why are they kicking down doors trying to find you now?" Diggle asked. Felicity already knew the answer.

"Because I left. And there's only one way that you leave the league." Sara said as she confirmed Felicity's suspicions. But somehow there was something that wasn't adding up. She knows her father clearly. He wouldn't wait a second to eliminate someone. Then why is Sara still alive? Even if Sara is a survivor, the league should have used her family to kill her by now. It's not normal for her father to take this much time in eliminating someone. There has to be more to what Sara is saying. She's hiding something.

"Is that why you didn't want to see your family?" Oliver asked again.

"A year ago, I was in Guyana. I was sent there for a man named Suarez. He was a local diplomat. And I slit his throat. In his bed. And his kids They found his dead body in the morning." Felicity shook her hand in understanding. "I'm a murderer, Ollie. You think that my family will be happy to see me?" Everyone felt quiet at this. It was Oliver's phone that broke the silence.

"I have to go to Iron Heights. Felicity, I need you to find this Al Owal." Oliver said over his shoulders as he headed out of the layer leaving a very annoyed Sara behind. Al Owal. Felicity already knows heaps about him. She can't let him see her otherwise he'll recognise her.

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

Felicity crushed her plastic water cup in frustration as she thought about the league finding out about her existence. She already has Amanda Waller after her and now the league too... _This is the shittest day ever..._

"Sorry if I upset you before." She heard Sara say beside her.

"We all join clubs we wish we hadn't. It took me a year to get out of that gym membership." Felicity said lightly using her gym membership as a example while she ran some tests on the dirt sample.

"Thank you." Felicity looked up in confusion.

"For what?"

"Not making me feel like what I am." Felicity smiled at that. She doesn't think Sara is a murderer.

"Oliver's lucky to have you both as friends." Sara said as an afterthought. "He hasn't always had the best luck in that area." Felicity felt pity at that. Even she hadn't had many good friends. It was after she joined SHIELD that changed everything. That's when they heard footstep. The blonde agent looked up to find Oliver coming down the stairs.

"How'd it go with your mother?"

"Not well." _Obviously._

"Have you found somebody for me to hit yet?" Oliver asked her as he walked straight to her computers.

"Maybe be. Spectro analysis of the dirt from your house had trace amounts of aldicarb in them." Felicity said as she walked towards her computers too.

"What?" She looked up at Oliver's clueless face. _Seriously?!_

"It's a pesticide. Starling City used to have its own aldicarb plant, but per the EPA, it was shut down three years ago." Felicity pointed out as she pulled up a satellite view of the building.

"What's it being used for now?"

"Nothing. It's abandoned. But my guess is, it's the homebase to one League of Assassins assassin." Felicity said as she gritted her teeth in the end a little. She saw Oliver heading to his bow when Sara stopped him.

"He will kill you." Felicity totally agreed with Sara. The league is not something to mess with.

"Like you, I am not that easy to get rid of." Oliver said.

"This is my fight."

"He made it my fight when he came into my house. And when he threatened somebody that I care about." Felicity was starring at their exchange. His words made her like him more. But it also made her sad that Oliver's feelings were all over the place. She hated the fact that he kept jumping from one sister to another. She never missed that small longing look in his eyes towards Sara. He has been through a lot. He's trying to find closure.

They left the foundry to face off Al Owal just as felicity turned back to her computers while Diggle went at the back for more training. Since she has time to kill, she logged onto her personal account from her iPad before activating her security virus. She needed to find more information on Deathstroke and ARGUS was the only one who could give her that. They specialise in crazy minded criminals after all.

Felicity was 100% sure that Amanda still have miles on her tail which makes it harder for her to hack in and avoid the trace. Deciding it's best to do now or never, she started her usual hack in the ARGUS's mainframe. It was few seconds later that she found herself looking at their camera controls. She recognised the building immediately. It was ARGUS's base here in starling near the 5th street. She was just about to look in their files when she saw a trace of an unknown virus spreading through her systems.

"Damn you Lydon." Felicity whispered as she zoomed on one of the cameras where Miles Lydon was sitting in his chair while also trying to trace her tracks with his laptop. She quickly loaded up her own virus that she created in her MIT years. She hadn't used that virus since years but figured, it could do well with some workout. It attacked their systems and in few seconds, it left their security in pieces giving felicity the full charge of their systems. Through the camera view, She could see that Lydon's computer screen was showing up with red, meaning her virus was working. He won't be able to do anything unless she removes the virus which she won't until her work is done.

"Fuck you!" She heard Lydon scream at his computer as his controls were Jammed. Felicity grinned at this. Luckily she was wearing headphones therefore enabling Diggle from listening to the camera footage.

"Oh Lydon, you shouldn't have said that!" She whispered to herself as she saw Amanda entering Lydon's room which was actually a small office.

Noticing that all the rooms in ARGUS's building are electrically monitored, she devised an evil prank that would surely scare the shit out of Lydon and hopefully Amanda. After all she's in need of some humour.

She quickly locked their doors, locking each and every agent inside a room in the building before intensifying the electrical input in their systems. She quickly came out of their systems just as it shut down with other stuff.

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

Meanwhile at the ARGUS base, the whole building was on its guard as a red siren blared throughout the halls. It turns out just as felicity increased the electrical input, all the computers had shut down immediately just as various lights around the halls and rooms shattered due to the high electrical power, leaving the whole building in a massive blackout.

Amanda Waller ducked just as the mainframe system beside her exploded, sprinkling sparks all around the side of the dark room.

"What the hell happened, Mr. Lydon?" Amanda screeched as she avoided another group of sparks from her left side. Miles looked scared as Amanda's face came into his view.

"Our mystery hacker was hacking into your systems again. I was just tracing them when a virus attacked my systems. It broke all our security and I'm guessing the mystery hacker told it to destroy our entire main frame causing all this blackout. The hacker is more skilled than I thought." Miles said as he ducked under the table.

"Agh!" Amanda screamed as she banged her fists on the table. SHIELD is going to pay for this...

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

Felicity grinned to herself as she thought about the aftermath of ARGUS after her little stunt. It's going to take Amanda days to get her systems started up again. She quickly looked through the files she had copied from ARGUS. It turns out ARGUS has been tracking Deathstroke as well. Felicity could see reports of his various sighting in his armour on the files. The one that interests her most was the picture of Deathstroke talking to a tall brown-head women with a long fur coat. ARGUS has described it as a 'unknown suspect' but felicity could have sworn that she had seen that lady somewhere. If only she could get a image of her face... Unfortunately, the image was too distort for her to zoom in therefore leaving her with a deadened.

"What are you looking at?" She heard Diggle's voice come closer to her just as she quickly closed the window and locked her account.

"Oh nothing.." She said innocently.

"You sure? You seemed pretty concentrated on that screen. Please don't tell me you were watching porn." Felicity was caught off guard by that.

"Wh..what? I.. Wasn't.. No.. You-you... Dig, do I look like Oliver to you?" She asked finally, unable to comprehend what he just said. That's when diggle laughed.

"I'm joking, felicity."

"This isn't funny, dig!" Felicity exclaimed playfully as she pushed him in return. That's when Oliver came in the foundry with an injured Sara.

"Oh my god, Oliver. Is she okay?" Felicity exclaimed as she helped Oliver carry Sara to a empty table. She should have known. League if assassins equals to death.

"She's fine. Dig pass me the box." Oliver ordered just as Diggle handed the medical box to Oliver.

It was seconds later when felicity got to see Sara's scars. They were all blade marks. Felicity remembered how she has a similar map on her back and her front behind her flower dress. It was miracle that felicity didn't get any serious scars on her hands or arms, otherwise it would be a nightmare explaining all the scars. She could cover legs one with her stockings but arms would have been a big problem.

"You're not even flinching when he.." Felicity started.

"Pain and I came to a little understanding few years back." Sara said with a strong voice but felicity could see it was wavering a bit. _Yeah, it hurts like shit._

"Done." Oliver said just as he finished stitching up Sara's wound. While felicity was handing Sara her shirt, she could see that Oliver and Diggle were talking about something.

"We need to protect the Lances." Oliver declared. "I'll take Laurel." _Of course you would..._ felicity thought bitterly. Why is she feeling so bitter towards laurel all of a sudden? Felicity shook her head and listened to the conversation.

"What can I do?" Sara interrupted.

"Nothing. You're hurt, and you need to stay here." _He's right, Sara._

"What about my father?"

"I'll go talk to Detective Lance. Tell him he needs to get out town for a couple of days." Felicity interjected. She needs the fresh air.

"Please don't tell him about me." Sara pleaded. Felicity couldn't help but feel pity for Sara.

"I can keep a secret. Just ask him." Felicity winked before she left the foundry to talk to Detective Lance. Felicity is a pro at keeping secrets.

Soon enough she was at SCPD headquarters.

"Hey, shortie." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see Bobbie standing there with her SCPD badge and her gun.

"Hi, Bobbie." Felicity said as she hugged her friend and her partner.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Detective lance. Have seen him?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, he just left for his home. Should be on the smith street by now."

"Thanks." Felicity said as she headed back towards the front door.

"Is everything ok?" Bobbie asked worriedly. Felicity looked at her watch and then Bobbie. She shrugged off her shoulders and came closer to Bobbie.

"His life is in danger. I'm just going to warn him to leave the town for few days."

"You know that's not gonna happen, right?" Bobbie said with raised eyebrows.

"I know, but I can still try." Felicity said.

"Ok, but call me if you need help." Felicity nodded as she moved away again but Bobbie stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"By the way I love your work. Amanda must be furious after the stunt you pulled few hours ago." Bobbie whispered as she looked around. Felicity stared at her friend in shock.

"How..?"

"We got a report of a blackout on the 5th street. The whole block was plunged into darkness. I knew it has to be you." Felicity grinned as Bobbie winked at her before letting go of her arm. "Stay safe. I'll talk to you later."

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

"Hey. How'd it go?" Diggle asked her as she walked into the foundry.

"Badly." Felicity said as she thought about Detective's ignorance to the issue. She might have accidentally grabbed him too hard. "He either didn't believe me or didn't take me seriously. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have led with League of Assassins." She said again as she pulled off her coat.

"What do we do now?" Diggle mused before he saw Sara picking up her jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"Oliver told you to stay put. I thought you didn't want your father to know you're still alive." Diggle said as he saw Sara heading towards the basement door.

"I don't. But it's better than him not being." Sara said felicity watched the whole exchange.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sara asked as Diggle got her gun out too.

"With you. I'm not going to let you go out there without any back-up." Diggle said with determination. It's funny how in just matter of few hours, they started to consider Sara as one of their own. Felicity could see that Sara was thankful.

"Dig, you may be a three tour Special Forces veteran, but I was trained by the people that make the Special Forces look like a kindergarten class." Sara said again as felicity agreed. League of assassins is not some military army. They're training is similar to SHIELD's training but with an more evil side to it. Even ARGUS is no match. Nor for SHIELD or the league. You need exceptional training in order to beat one member. Look at how far it got Oliver with Malcolm Merlyn. He was beaten twice before he finally finished him off. "So step aside or get put down."

"It's your funeral, Sara." Diggle said after few seconds of starring.

"Won't be the first."

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

Felicity was glad that Al Owal was finally dead. It turns out, detective lance was the assassin's target. Luckily, Sara was with the former detective at that time and was able to protect her father when the league attacked them. At first felicity really thought that she was a goner while Al Owal was here in starling. Luckily her worries are over for the time being. She knew that the league would come back even though Sara has already left this city. It's just a matter of days. For now, felicity was happy that she has nothing to worry about.. Well except Amanda of course. That women was being a pain in the ass for felicity.

The blonde agent shrugged off her shoulders as she headed inside Oliver's office. _Oh great they're fighting again..._ Felicity thought as she saw Isobel pouncing at Oliver with her words.

"Where were you?" Isobel screeched.

"I have other interests outside of this company."

"I don't." Taking this as her que, felicity tried to signal Oliver.

"Mr Queen?" Felicity said but Oliver waved her off.

"I thought you were serious when you said we were partners." Isobel screeched over Felicity's voice. The blonde agent was really starting to hate the tall women.

"Isabel, I missed one meeting."

"This week. Last week it was two meetings."

"Mr Queen." Felicity said again this time a little louder. But still Oliver shrugged her off.. _Oh that's it Oliver.._ Felicity thought as anger build up inside her. She's working her ass off as his secretary and he's not even listening to her.

"Companywide revenue is at double digits since you and I took over."

"Oliver!" Felicity screamed loudly causing both of the owners attention on her.

"Yes?" _Oh, so now you hear me, huh?_

"I'm sorry to interrupt your Grr!" Felicity with her hands innocently. "Um, I need to talk to you about your plans for this evening. With mr. Harper?" Isobel and Oliver exchanged a look before Oliver stood up.

"You'll have to excuse me."

"We have work to do." Isobel ordered. "It's important."

"So are my evening plans. I'm sorry." Oliver said as he came out if his office leaving a frustrated and possibly a furious Isobel behind.

"We are going to have to work on your excuses." Felicity suddenly gave him a death glare.

"You're the one to talk, Mr 'I-ran-out-of-sports-bottle!" She scoffed at her boss. Oliver turned around to gave her a look.

"What? I'm telling the truth." Felicity exclaimed as she over crossed Oliver and entered the elevator before pressing the 'close' button shutting Oliver out.

"BOO YEAH!" Felicity fist pumped in the air happily.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Chapter 8 - Russia Part 1**

Felicity huffed in annoyance as she saw Isobel talking to Oliver. _Seriously, what's so great about that bitch?_ She thought to herself just as Diggle came up to her with drinks. She looked at the two glasses he had in his hands. One of them was a juice, possibly for her, and the second one had pure whisky.

"Here have some juice." He said as he put forward the juice towards her. She gave him a pointed look before, grabbing the whisky glass off him.

"God help me." She said before she swallowed the whole thing in one go. "Oh god, this is worse than I imagined." She winced at the strong bitter and burning taste of the alcohol. The ex-solider just laughed back in return.

"I never thought you like the strong." He said pointing towards her empty glass.

"Yeah well neither did I, until I had drunk 6 glasses of it in a bet." Felicity smiled back as she thought about the result of her getting drunk. _Meaningless sex..._

"Something's bothering you, felicity?" Diggle asked the blonde agent as she kept glancing at the way Isobel talked to Oliver on the other side of the jet.

"No, nothing." Felicity replied just as Diggle picked up her mood. He looked in the direction where the I.T expert was staring at.

"You know he's a lot smarter than he shows. He won't stray." The ex-solider piped up before patting felicity on the shoulders and getting himself a new drink.

"Yeah that's what I hope for." She muttered to herself before she sighed and looked at the time. They still have half an hour to spare before their private jet lands in Russia. Apparently Diggle's spy girlfriend, who works for the ARGUS, has gone missing somewhere in Moscow when she was following a lead on deadshot. It was kind of felicity's fault… in a way. ARGUS lost track on Lyla when felicity had caused the blackout few days earlier using her super-virus. The connection broke causing the unknown whereabouts of the agent. Felicity didn't knew Lyla that much but if Dig trusts her then who is she to argue? So to help Diggle and to get over her guilt for causing this, the whole team was going to Russia where they would bring Lyla back. Unfortunately, somehow Isobel got the wind of their private weekend out and intercepted their departure before tagging along like an extra baggage. _Wish I had my taser with me..._

To drown Isobel's demanding voice, felicity was about to close her eyes for some peace when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it to find Bobbie calling her.

"Hey B-"

"What the hell were you thinking, felicity?" Her partner demanded cutting felicity off. "Why the hell are you going to RUSSIA? Of all places, why RUSSIA?!" Felicity cringed at her friend's loud voice.

"Relax, bob. I'll be fine." She reasoned.

"Fine?! Are you kidding me, shortie?! The whole damn country's underworld has a kill warrant on you!" Bobbie screamed. "It's not safe for you out there."

"Every agent has a kill warrant on their head in Russia, bobby. Nothing's new."

"But you're different. You're-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm one of the wife of the devil. I have lot of titles, babes." Felicity said coolly as she thought about her previous assignments in Russia.

"Still you're willing to risk your life?"

"That's my job, bob. Besides this trip is kinda personal. It's about Diggle so I can't back out. He's my friend." Bobbie sniggered.

"You're very generous, felicity. But once they find you, they won't be so generous." Felicity sighed at her friend's worry.

"Don't worry, I've already erased all the data about me. They don't know how I look like."

"Except the Solntsevskaya Bratva!"

"Oh come on, they won't hurt me even if they see me." Felicity said unsurely as she looked at her nails. "They know what I can do. Besides it's not like Oliver knows anything about the Russian Mob, right?"

"Don't underestimate the Queen, Felicity. He knows more than he shows. Just like you." Bobbie warned her. Felicity huffed in frustration. This was the second time she heard that line.

"I'll be fine, bob."

"You better be. Otherwise Fury is going to downgrade me. And I don't like any level below level 6."

"Aww... Don't worry, I won't let you down." Felicity cooed. "And I'll also say Hi to Hunter if I see him." she teased again.

"Whatever it's your funeral."

"Won't be my first." Felicity said with a smile.

 **Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

As soon as the jet landed in Moscow, the whole arrow team and Isobel headed to the checkout point where Felicity gave her passport to get it stamped, all the while keeping her face stonic. To be honest, she was a little scared. She didn't want the boys to find out about her real identity. At least not yet. Besides she could already see many familiar faces roaming around the airport as security guards. So with that in mind, she pulled her black beanie closer to her face to avoid getting recognized. _Okay maybe coming here was a bad idea..._ She thought as the officer who handed her passport back looked at her suspiciously. _Maybe a brown wig would have been better..._ She was really having second thoughts about coming here. She's not only entering her possible doom but she has also defied Fury's orders. He pacifically ordered her no to go there but here she is getting eye raped by the officer Infront of her.

As soon as her passport was in her hands, she bolted in Oliver's direction.

"What was that about?" She asked in her normal voice as she saw Isobel walking away.

"Nothing." The blonde agent raised her eyebrows at him. _Lier..._

"Everything with Knyazev is set." Felicity stiffened at the name.

"You have friends in the Russian mafia?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"How..?"

"I read." She said quickly to cover up her mistake. Oliver gave her a look just as she panicked from inside. _How the hell did he know Anatoly Knyazev?_ Felicity thought just as Oliver's next line shocked her more.

"You're going straight to the hotel in a cab." Her face morphed into shock.

"No, you're leaving me with her?!" She demanded back as she pointed towards the witch, Isobel. "Dig and I need to get a drink." He continued informing felicity before both the boys left her standing there in shock.

"What the fuck?!" She starred after them in anger.

It was few minutes later when she finally huffed in frustration before walking towards Isobel who was already getting her bag loaded in QC's private two-wheel.

"Uh-uh-uh what are you doing?" Isobel stopped felicity before she could open the car's door.

"I'm coming with you to the hotel." Felicity said confusingly.

"This is my ride. Go get a new one." Isobel ordered.

"But-"

"I said go get a new one." Isobel sneered back at her just as the women sat in the car.

"But why? It's my only ride. I don't even know where the damn hotel is." Felicity countered back. She was so not in the mood to fight Isobel. The said women gave the blonde a pointed look before writing something on a paper.

"Here, this is the address. Go get a cab." Felicity wanted to punch the brown head but she held her hands at bay as she read the address.

"Is this some kind of joke? What language is this?" Felicity said as she recognized the familiar language as Russian but she didn't say it out loud. She had to keep her cover intact.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Isobel smirked before the driver drove the women away as felicity stared after the car.

"Bitch" the blonde agent muttered as she read the paper again. She knew how to read Russian so it wasn't a big problem for her.

As felicity looked around, she remembered the last time she was here with a particular red-head, and a stubborn, sarcastic archer. They were the reason she got involved in the Russian mob in the first place. _Idiot..._ She thought as she remembered her cousin's suggestion to send her inside the Russian Mob. Let's just say a particular red-head assassin wasn't very happy with it.

"Taxi!" Felicity screamed through the crowd as she tried to get a cab for herself. Screw Oliver and Diggle for ditching her this way. "Taxi!" She screamed again only to get pushed around the waiting bay. She was lucky, that Isobel had the decency to take her stuff with her. Otherwise felicity would have been tired with carrying two bags of luggage with her all around the taxi-stand. She was about to give up and sit down on the side is when she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around to see Alexi Leonov smiling down at her. Felicity's body froze as she saw her enemy smirking at her.

"Hello, Veronica." Leonov said just as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. It was a injection. She could feel the needle dripping drug in her body as she feebly struggled. "It's good to see you again." She heard him say as her Limbs became heavier and heavier to move. She knew she's in big trouble. _Maybe I should have listened to bobby..._ Felicity thought as her vision got blurry and then eventually dark.

 **Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

Felicity jerked awake as she felt an electric shock run through her. The sheer strength of the shock was enough to send shivers down her back. She could feel herself on a chair, her hands tied behind her back.

"Good, you're awake." She heard a deep male voice. She opened her eyes to see Alexi Leonov starring at her. She could see that she was in an underground warehouse. Probably on the third last floor as she looked at the big drop behind her chair. One push and she's dead. "It's been long since I last saw you, Veronica." He continued speaking in his Russian accent as he walked back to a table where felicity could see some kind of silver tools on it. Veronica was one of her alias that she uses around the world on her missions. The bad part... It matches with her felicity look. Felicity glared at him as he tried to roam his hands around her bare back. Her blue dress has an open back to it.

"I see you still have your beauty." Leonov continued just as felicity wiggled under the strains. "You're still the same. Just with hideous glasses." He said as he waved her red-rim glasses Infront of her face before breaking them in two pieces with his hand.

"I needed those." Felicity glared at the man again.

"For what?" He mocked her.

"So I can use them to take your eye out, _Alexei._ " felicity countered back, pronouncing his name in the same old sweet way she used to say it in.

"Take my eye out?" He said again, humoring himself again. "I think you should worry more about yourself than me, sweetheart."

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Sweetheart." Felicity gritted out. She was already having a very bad day. First Isobel and now him. "Or I'll take your tongue out." She threatened.

Leonov just laughed at her again. "See that's the thing I like about you. You're like a fire. The perfect she-devil."

"Look, I'm flattered that you still like me but you see I'm on a time limit here. I don't have all day to listen to you. So if you want to say something useful then say it quickly. I've got lot of other things to take care of that are more important than our little reunion." Felicity said annoyingly as she was getting bored of his talk. She needed to get to the hotel before Oliver and Diggle reaches there.

"You want to get to business. Fine!" He said getting serious making felicity feel a little ticklish at his Russian accent. "My business is you. I want to kill you."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're still angry at me for killing your brother." Felicity mused. "We both knew he had it coming." That sentence definitely earned her a slap.

"He was not only my brother. He wa-"

"He was your family. You're everything. You're god! Yeah, yeah I heard it all before, Alexei. Tell me something I don't know." Felicity said sarcastically cutting the former Russian leader off. Long story short. Two years after she joined SHIELD, felicity was sent here in Russia to spy on the infamous leader of Russian mafia named 'Amstar Leonov'. The guy had got his hands on some of SHIELD's valuable list of agents. So Felicity came here to acquire the list. The mission led her to a fake marriage union with the mafia leader. It turned out the damn bastard was going to sell it to ARGUS. It was only few days after the fake marriage, she managed to get her hands on the list but unfortunately her cover was blown. The ending resulted with her killing the bastard and fleeing the country. Few months later she found out about Knyazev taking over the leadership, leaving Alexei with nothing but hatred towards her and Knyazev. And not to forget the kill warrant on felicity's head by Knyazev even though he doesn't know how she looks like. Only her alias 'Veronica'. Actually no-one knew how she looked like except Alexie. After all, the devil's wife's are to be kept hidden for only the devil to enjoy them.

"You're the reason he's dead."

"Aww! But it was you who drove the sword in him." Felicity mocked.

"Because you moved and pushed him in front of me." The old man continued accusing her as she looked around her surroundings. Four guards, armed. Two at the entrance, the other one behind her and the last one beside Alexie. The whole place is definitely underground. And the drop behind her was quiet high too. _And is that music?_ She thought as she heard few hard beats and thumps of what seemed like high electric music beats coming from the ceiling above her.

"Yeah, yeah..." felicity mused.

"You'll pay for this." He said as he walked back to his silver tools and picked up a syringe with some kind of yellow liquid inside it.

"What's that?" felicity asked with fake panic as she got herself ready. She can't waist anymore time here. She doesn't even know how long she was passed out for.

"This is a very special serum that my contacts at KGB came up with." The man mused as he came closer to felicity with the syringe in his hand. Felicity had already got rid of the bonds ages ago. She's just waiting for the right moment.

"What does it do?" felicity asked again, as the man behind her grabbed her hair and pulled them back roughly.

"I don't know. It's a new development. Why don't we find out together?" he smiled wickedly before he moved in to inject her. That was her chance. She quickly grabbed Alexi's hand before pulling it in and punching him right in the face. Using her feet she knocked the bastard on to the floor before grabbing the syringe and plunging it in the man's arm behind her. He quickly released her hair from his grip as his focus turned on the syringe sticking out of his arm. Felicity didn't waste any moment as she slammed her hand on top of the syringe causing it to inject the yellow liquid inside the man. It was only matter of few seconds before she found the man on the floor, screaming in sheer pain as his hands turned a purplish color.

"So that's what it does." Felicity muttered just as she stopped Alexie from pulling his gun out. She instantly twisted his wrist and punched him again. Grabbing his gun, she aimed it at the old bastard.

"Trust me I really didn't wanted to do this but you forced me too." Felicity admitted with a sigh as she pulled the trigger but missed as a hard body slammed into her. She felt herself hit the floor as the guard who attacked her went in for a punch. Luckily she was out of the way just in time before attacking him. Using her years of training she blocked her way from his punches before ending the fight by banging the wooden chair on his head. As soon as the guy was down she picked up a piece of the chair's leg and flunged it at the third guy who had his gun aimed at her. It pierced through his torso just as she ducked to avoid firing from Alexie's side. Acting on her instinct, she quickly ran towards the three floor drop and flung herself onto the hanging chain from the ceiling.

Using her weight and momentum, she swung herself around and back towards Alexie who was standing close to the edge, refilling his gun. She quickly flung herself at him, causing both of them to crash against the table behind him. In seconds, she had the old man in a tight choke hold only to let him go as someone tried to hit her with a steel rod. She looked up to see the last and final guy starring at her in anger. Jumping few paces back towards the drop zone, she readied herself into a fighting stance just as Alexie tried to get his breathing in control.

"I want her dead. KILL HER!" The bastard screamed just as the guard ran towards her with a yell. Felicity had to duck up and down as the guard tried to get a hit on her. She ended his feeble attempts by luring him just on the edge of the dropping area before kicking him to his ultimate death.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The blonde agent muttered to herself as she looked around for Alexie but found the whole area empty. "Shit." She cursed as she grabbed one of the guard's gun and ran towards the entrance and in to the series of stairs and doors. She came out in an empty room, only to hear music through her ears.

"What the hell?" she said as she pushed open the double doors to find herself facing a large crowd. _They took me to a freakin Club!_ She thought in shock as she saw young adults dancing to the beat of music. It was a large circular area with a long bar around the edges. She was just tucking her gun away is when she saw Alexie trying to get past a crowd in the middle of the stage. She quickly followed him only to get pushed around from side to side. She needed to stop Alexie before he goes and tells someone. Otherwise she'll be in really bad trouble.

In a matter of few minutes she was only few paces away from him when she realized where he was heading. She followed his gaze towards the second floor to find Anatoly Knyazev standing and smiling at the crowd. But that wasn't what caused her to freeze. It was the fact that Oliver and Diggle were standing beside him with a drink in their hands.

"What the fuck?!" She cursed as she saw Alexie running up the stairs. "Why does this always happens to me?! Can't a secret agent live her life in peace?!" She screamed rhetorically as she quickly followed after him, trying to keep her face hidden from Oliver's and Diggle's view but the whole damn place was submerged in colorful lighting making harder for felicity to hide herself. _No, no, this can_ _'_ _t be happening_ _…_ she thought worriedly as she saw Alexie reaching the three men. _Shit, I have to stop him_ _…_ She quickly pulled out her gun and aimed it at Alexie. She didn't care if anyone sees her anymore. She could literally see Diggle's and Oliver's faces stiffen as the bastard opened his mouth to speak. That's when she pulled the trigger. The gun caused a loud bang causing few people around her to cover their ears. She scowled as she realized that Diggle had pushed Alexie out of her bullet's way, causing it to embed in a wall behind them.

"Shit!" she said as Oliver looked in her direction but missed her face barely as she ducked behind a drunk man. It was her misfortune or the guy was just a klutz, but while she hid behind him, he accidentally dropped his fruit punch on top her head.

"Agh! Seriously?!" She screamed at him as her hair were covered in the sticky liquid.

"Sorry." She pushed him away in anger and fired another bullet towards Alexie before Oliver intercept it. _Damn it. You're really starting to get on my nerves there, queen._ Felicity thought in frustration as she made a beeline for the nearest window. She doesn't have time to kill Alexie anymore. She quickly pushed opened the glass and climbed out of it, landing on the ground with a 360 roll. Making sure that her boots are still intact, she wiped the dirt off her clothes before bolting towards the criss-cross streets of Russia. Changing her direction every few seconds to avoid any tail. By the time she was far-away from the building, she was drenched in sweat and dirt.

"Oh god.. No. No" she panicked as she saw a rip in her blue dress and brown patches of dirt. "Shit." She cursed again as she saw her hair still covered in that sticky orange juice. "Oh god how am I going to explain this?"

It was few seconds later when she realized that she was carrying a purse before she got kidnapped _. Alexie must have got it._ She had all of her identity cards inside it. Including a photographed driver license and QC's ID card.

"I wish bobby was here." She whispered to herself just as an idea struck her. "Bobby!" She said a loud in realization. She quickly looked for a public telephone booth and found it at the end of the street. She ran towards it, just as she managed to steal some money off a passing guy. She quickly inserted the coin and dialed the number.

"Come on, pick up. Pick up."

" _Hello?"_

"Bobby!"

 _"Felicity?! Oh my god, are you ok?"_

"Uhh.. I got into a little trouble."

" _Felicity, what did you do?_ "

"Why does everyone think I did something?"

" _Because you do_ "

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, I didn't do anything. Alexie found me at the airport. He took me in some kind of underground base."

 _"You've only been in Russia for few hours and you already got yourself kidnapped. Nice work, shortie!_ "

"Shut up! Anyways, I escaped but I found that his ubre secret underground thingy had a big club build on top of it."

 _"Is it only me or I'm having a serious déjà vu?"_

"Oh come on. Okay, listen, Alexie escaped before I could kill him. He's the only one who has seen me. Plus I think he might have told the current leader of the Russian mob as well as Oliver & Dig, about Veronica being alive."

 _"What?! And what do you mean Oliver and Diggle?"_

"They were there at the club."

" _Okay, then what?"_

"I need you to contact your hunter baby and ask him to get my purse off Alexie's grasp. It has my recent cover's belongings in it such as my QC ID card. With a photograph. Imagine if he finds out about it, he'll waste no time in telling Oliver about this causing my cover to blow. "

" _First, I don't call him 'hunter baby' and second, how the hell the bastard know the starling city's vigilante arrow?_ "

"Long story. Please just do something. Tell hunter to get it now. He's undercover there. Maybe he can steal it before anyone sees it."

" _Ok, so you just want your purse back, right?"_

"Yes!"

" _But do you know where it is?"_

"I don't know. I woke up tied to a chair, bob. I don't know where he put it. I didn't realize until I was out of the building"

" _Okay, don't worry. I'll do something. But please try to keep yourself safe until you return. I told you the consequences of going to Russia._ "

"Yeah, I know. But I didn't except Alexie to be here In Russia. Wasn't he in Hong Kong?"

" _Well, he lives in starling but yes he was in Hong Kong. Maybe he wanted to visit his home country I guess._ "

"Ok whatever. Just please get that bag. It's important. I don't want anyone finding out my cover. Especially when Oliver and Diggle are with me."

" _Don't worry, I'll do something. If worst comes to worst, follow the protocols._ "

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Felicity ended the call just as she made another one. She was lucky that Bobby didn't knew about felicity having a cousin, therefore keeping her cousin out of the loop. Imagine if he finds out about this. She'll rather have her cover blown than have him find out about her situation.

She quickly finished her second call and waited outside for her ride to arrive. She couldn't call fury or Maria for help since there's a possibility they might inform her cousin so she called in someone who owned her few favors. After few minutes later, a black car stopped Infront of her. She bent down to look at the driver.

"Hey, Pepper." Felicity smiled at her old dome partner from M.I.T.

 **Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

Considering they came to Russia at around 3 in the evening, by the time felicity reached the hotel with pepper's help, it was already around 10pm. Thankfully, felicity wasn't in her ripped dress anymore. She had borrowed one of pepper's purple dress to suit her needs. It's one of the perks of having tony stark's secretary/ assistant as your old friend. To be honest pepper knew about Felicity's line of work and she kept it a secret even though Coulson is literally rampaging stark's tower.

As soon as felicity entered the lobby of the hotel, she was greeted by the bitch, Isobel herself.

"You made it back." Isobel accused at her.

"Surprised?" Felicity remarked with a small smirk.

"Not at all. Although I did thought we'd have to send in a search party for you." Isobel said sarcastically.

"I don't get lost so easily."

"Not bad for someone who's never been to Russia before."

"I guess we all have our talents." Felicity replied as she formed her hands into fists. If it wasn't for her, felicity wouldn't have gotten into this Alexie mess at all. "You're one lies in being a bitch."

"What can I say? I'm quite special, aren't I?"

"Yeah, special. No wonder Robert left you." Felicity remarked hitting the sore spot of Isobel Rochev. She could see Isobel giving her a glare. "Oh please, don't try to hide it. Everyone at QC knows of your relationship with Robert Queen."

"That's none of your business."

"You're right, it's not. But I couldn't resist touching on that topic." Felicity countered back. "It was who left you, right?" She said again as she remembered reading Isobel's history Of her computer.

"Back off."

"What was that? Oh yes, you guys were going to run away but Queen realized how much of a bitch you are and changed his mind to stay back with his family."

"Stop.."

"And poor you, all heart broken and sad. I heard words like 'gold digger', 'whore', "shameless" among the employees."

"... Stay in your limits."

"Feeling bad that you didn't get to be Mrs. Queen?" Felicity continued before she felt a sharp pain on her cheek.

"Stop it!" Isobel shrieked as felicity realized that Isobel has just slapped her. "I said stop it."

"Why should I? I'm just getting started." Felicity continued with a smirk. She's finally getting her chance at revenge.

"Bitch."

"Oh you have no idea what kind of bitch I am. I'm one of the best."

"Agh!" Isobel screeched before she pounced at her. Felicity didn't waste a moment as she grabbed her opponent's arm and dislocated her shoulder with just one push. The brown-head cried in pain.

"That's for everything you did to me." Felicity exclaimed before pushing Isobel onto the floor. "Have fun." She mocked sweetly as she walked off, leaving an angry and whining boss behind.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Hey guys,**

 **Thank you for all the reviews so far. They really help me. And someone asked me if I was open for suggestions? Yes, I'll consider anyone's suggestions as long as they don't change the original story I've planned... With that out of the way, here's the next chapter...**

Chapter 8 - Russia Part 2

"Now that is a lot of drugs." Felicity said as she looked at all the blue stuff in the bag.

"Courtesy of Knyazev. About enough weight to land me in the Koshmar. "Diggle said as she made her way to her bed to pick up the coat. It turns out, Oliver and Diggle didn't come back to the hotel till 2am in the morning. She knew they were with Knyazev planning Lyla's rescue or Veronica's capture. She wasn't sure if Knyazev was going to involve them in her capture. Her boss isn't exactly clear on his thoughts. It was a miracle that she managed to get the plan of Lyla's rescue out of him, otherwise he was willing to keep her in dark which would have been a big problem for her. Alexei still has her bag with him. If he even peaked at her cards, everything will be blown out of proportion. _Wonder what's taking hunter so long..._ She thought worriedly as she picked up the coat.

"You need to be wearing this when they process you. Guards will take it, but that's the point." Felicity said as she handed the coat to the ex-solider and logged in her tablet. "This Is Knyazev's man inside the prison. A guard."

"He'll know where in the gulag Lyla is being held." Oliver continued as she showed Diggle the image.

"When all hell breaks loose, you need to meet us at the rendezvous point with Lyla, or..." She started.

"Or I am a permanent Russian." Diggle finished the sentence for her. Oliver looked tensely in her direction.

"Just thinking out loud But, are we sure this is the best plan we can come up with?" She asked having second thoughts about the dangerous plan that Oliver and Diggle came up with. "I know Lyla's your friend, but..."

"Felicity, Lyla isn't my friend." Her partner cut her off. "She was my wife." Both Oliver and felicity stared at the ex-solider in shock. _Excuse me?_

"Explain that sentence." Felicity said as she stared at her friend weirdly. _Wife? Diggle had a wife?_ "Lyla and I met in the army back in Afghanistan. But we didn't stay married long once we got stateside. Couldn't figure out a way to stay married without a war to fight. So she joined A.R.G.U.S., and I circled back for my third tour. I can't leave here without her, Felicity.

Just can't." Diggle said as felicity felt bad for the couple. She nodded understandably towards him before picking up her tablet again.

"Two minute warning."

"Good luck, John." Felicity kissed the ex-solider on the cheek. Hopefully he survives.

 **Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

"Clocks running." Oliver informed felicity as she nodded and walked around the lobby in worry. The first part of their plan has been completed. Diggle has been taken to the Russian's prison where Lyla was held. Now, they just have to wait. It seemed like ages before she finally felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it to find a message from bobby.

 _"Your works done, shortie. Hunter did his job. You should get the package soon enough._ Felicity looked confusingly at the message. That's when's she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around to find one of the hotel's staff starring at her.

"Are you felicity smoak?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes." She replied with suspicions.

"You have a gift from the mockingbird." The man said smilingly before handing felicity a large brown package and walking off.

"But-" she started but stopped as she saw a small bird logo on the outside flap of the package.

"Bobby! I should have known." Felicity muttered to herself as she finally realized her friend's message. She quickly opened the package to find her brown bag inside it. Felicity smiled at her bag, as she quickly re-checked all of her cards and belongings trying to see if anything was missing. Fortunately, everything was in its place. But somehow, she had this unsettling gut feeling that something was wrong. Figuring that it's just her worry for Diggle, she let the feeling past and quickly stuffed the wrapper in the closest bin she could find.

"What are you doing?" Felicity jumped as she heard a sharp voice from behind her. Abandoning her attempts to fit the wrapper inside the small bin, she turned around to see Isobel standing there, possible fuming in anger.

"Uhh... Nothing." The blonde agent replied with hesitant while she hid the wrapper behind her back. Felicity looked down and smiled at Isobel's bandaged arm. "How's your arm?" She asked mockingly. The women glared at felicity just as Oliver came closer to them.

"Felici-... Oh Isobel." Oliver stopped in mid-sentence as he saw his business partner talking to the I.T girl.

"Oliver." The women stated his name as she kept her eyes on felicity.

"What happened to your arm?" Oliver said as he moved his hands to touch Isobel's bandaged arm causing felicity to scowl at the interaction.

"Just got into a cat fight. It's fine." Isobel sighed as she turned her full attention on Oliver leaving felicity in confusion about how calm the women was acting. "You missed the meeting... again" Isobel continued.

"Sorry... I forgot."

"Again?"

"Can we please talk about this later?" The vigilante asked just as he tapped his phone in worry. It was nearly time for them to meet the leader of the Russian mob. Felicity was dreading that moment. What if Alexie is there?

"No" Isobel exclaimed as the I.T girl continued looking at her 2nd boss in confusion. _Why isn't she jumping at my throat anymore?_

"Where were you?" The women asked just as Oliver's phone beeped. He looked at it before nodding at felicity.

"I have to go." Oliver said quickly as he pulled felicity along with him leaving Isobel to fume.

"Oliver, no. Don't you want to save this company?" Isobel said as she followed them.

"Please Isobel, we'll talk about this later." He replied as he got in the car with felicity while Isobel stopped at the entrance. "I promise." He pleaded before driving away.

"Nicely handled." Felicity mocked her boss as they drove away from their hotel.

"Shut up."

 **Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

Felicity tensed as their car got closer to the location. She held the small kill switch in her hand as well as various small micro-sized chips in her purse that could explode with just one flick from the kill switch. SHEILD is pretty proud on these bomb chips. Not only they can be used as explosives but they monitor everything from ears dropping to sending drones and missiles to its GPS locations. It's fast and efficient to be honest. _God, I really hope Oliver doesn't get caught up in this._

She tucked her warm woolen beanie closer to her head just as Oliver parked the car few meters away from the silent industrial area. She was just fixing the kill switch in her purse is when she felt Oliver's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me." He assured her just as they both got out of the car. _Oh, Oliver. I wish I could tell you everything..._

They stood there, in the middle of the silent street as they waited for Anatoly Knyazev... It was only two minutes later when a black car rolled into the street and stood beside theirs. As expected both Anatoly and Alexi came out of the car.

"Oliver Queen!" Anatoly greeted Oliver just as Alexi Leonov glared at Felicity.

"Anatoly. Alexi." Oliver greeted back, not at all surprised that Leonov has decided to join this meeting.

"And you must be Oliver's friend." Anatoly greeted felicity. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Smoak" Felicity masked her confusion with a smile. _Does he know about me?_ She juggled the thought around as she observed her enemy's behavior.

"They'll be here soon." The leader of the Russian mob continued as they waited for the dealers while Oliver kept himself close to Felicity. She was confused at how calm everyone was acting. She had expected Alexi to just whip his gun out and shoot at her but instead he was standing beside Anatoly in the quietest and calming pose. She instantly knew that something was wrong...

"I didn't expect you to be an IT girl, Veronica." She heard a quiet voice behind her when Oliver has moved away from her to talk to Anatoly. She knew it was Leonov. "It's quite a good cover you've got there. Tell me, does our American captain knows about the real you?"

"If you know the answer then why are you asking, Alexei?" Felicity replied mockingly as turned around to face him. Oliver is too engrossed in talking with Anatoly to hear them. The old man gave a sick smile to felicity.

"I wanted to know what answer you would have given."

"Two years and you still failed to get a read on me. I'm really disappointed in you." She said with a disproving face and crossed her arms while the old man scoffed at her.

"I can read you like a book, Veronica."

"Oh really?"

"You're lucky that Anatoly had ordered me not to harm you infront of the American captain. He respects Oliver Queen and knows that the American isn't aware of your true-self." Leonov blurted out angrily while Felicity raised her eyebrows.

"So that's why you guys still haven't attacked me. I'm your favorite American captain's special friend, aren't I?" she smirked. _This just makes things a whole lot easier to be honest._

"What makes you think you can get away? I'll make sure you suffer a painful death. Just like my brother did." Leonov sneered before walking off just as Oliver finished his talk and walked back to Felicity. He smiled at her in assurance just as she smiled back, feeling a little light. She glanced at her purse and then her pocket where the kill switch laid. _That's the thing I like about you guys, you tend to do everything so secretly that sometimes you make yourself so Vulnerable to your enemies._ She smiled to herself as she pulled out one of the chips from her purse and activated the signal.

Just as Oliver gave his Russian threats to the truck dealers, Felicity moved back a little towards Alexi. They were standing pretty close.

"I'm really sorry about your brother's death, Alexi. I really am. He was a good man towards his family but to others he was ruthless. Someone had to kill him. And I'm glad that I had the honor to do it." She said slowly as she dropped one of the micro-sized chips in his coat's pocket without him noticing. "And I know you hate me for it but it would have been better if you had just forgotten about me." The old man looked suspiciously at her.

"What are you on about, Veronica?"

"Damn, you're too straight with your questions aren't you?" She mused. "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." She smirked before moving back to her original spot near the car. Luckily, the whole exchange went unnoticed. It wasn't long before the deal was finalized and Felicity found herself sitting with Oliver and Anatoly in their company car while Alexi stayed in his original car with his Russian men. As soon as Oliver's car was few safe meters away from Alexi's car, Felicity looked at the Russian leader and smirked innocently before sending a small message to Alexi's phone...

Meanwhile in the other car, Alexi and his men were getting ready to tackle the blonde I.T girl as soon as Queen's car reaches the exact location. They had planned a fake ambush to kill the blonde girl. Alexi smiled in glee as he loaded his gun. Few seconds into it, he felt his phone vibrate. He flipped it open to find a text message from an unknown number.

 _ **Tell your brother that I miss him.**_

 _ **xxx Veronica**_

It was at that moment when the Old man heard a rapid beeping noise from his coat pocket. As soon as he pulled out the offending beeping device, his eyes widened in fear and the whole car exploded, killing him and his every Russian men instantly.

Felicity smiled as she watched the car explode in her rear mirror just as both Anatoly and Oliver stepped out of the car. She followed their actions before leaning on the open door experiencing the firsthand view of Alexi's death. _Bye, Bye Alexie..._

 **Line Break Line Break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line Break**

Felicity plopped herself on her bed as she sighed in relief. After she had pushed the kill switch and exploded Alexi into bits, Anatoly wasn't too happy with her. But since Oliver was there, he couldn't do anything but to flee the location due to police's sudden arrival. As for her, Oliver had straight away brought her back to the hotel and ordered her to stay here until he knows what exactly happened. She happily complied with his wishes and was now just changing into a new outfit is when she heard a knock on her room's door.

"Geez, I'm coming" She said loudly as she quickly brought her wet hair to the side before opening the door.

"Ye-" She stopped as she saw who was standing infront of her. "Anatoly..."

"Do you mind if I come in? Don't worry, I have nothing on me. I'm just here to talk." He said as he held up his hands in peace. Felicity looked suspiciously at him before motioning him to come in. From what she could see, there wasn't any weapon on him. Not even a knife.

She locked the door just as she tucked a small knife in her back jeans. Weapon or not, a man still can be dangerous.

"You've got a really nice room for an executive secretary, Miss Smoak." He said playfully just as she looked suspiciously at him. "I know I'm the enemy but I'm purely here for a talk, so you can take that knife out of your pocket. I won't hurt you." he said as he pointed towards her back jeans where she had her knife tucked in. She stared at him for few seconds before pulling out the offending object and putting it on the coffee table.

"Thank you."

"So, why do you want to talk to me?" She asked after few seconds of silence.

"I want to clear the differences between us, Miss Smoak." Anatoly replied.

"What Differences?"

"Oliver is a great friend of mine. I don't want to ruin his trust in you. He cares about you. A lot. I'm merrily here to make a deal with you."

"What deal?"

"I've noticed you have various connections around the world. And I also know Veronica is not your real name. All the clues that my men have picked up on you resembles doings of a spy." Felicity stared at the mafia leader with a strict face as she absorbed the information. _He's good._

"So, you're implying that I'm a spy?"

"Maybe. Or maybe not. I don't care who you are or who you have killed. All I care is that I get what I want."

"And what is that you want?"

"Information."

"What information?"

"You have connections around the world, Miss Smoak. I need your help whenever I ask for it."

"So you want me to be your information box so you could make your calls through me? I'm your valuable asset. Great, it's like you're replacing me with Alexi." She scoffed mulling over the idea.

"You could say that in a way but it will be beneficial for both of us. The offer I'm giving you works like a two-way thing. We both help each other in the times of need." Felicity stared at him in shock and suspicions. He's offering her to be a secret member of the Russian mafia. Now, this is very beneficial for her and SHIELD but why would the leader be nice to the women who killed his mentor?

"Not to sound rude, but why are you making me this offer? I mean, I did kill your organization's last leader and one of your best men. What makes you think I won't kill you?" She asked slowly.

"It's a gut feeling. Besides in a way you helped me get this post. I stopped considering the elder Leonov as my mentor when he exiled me out of Russia for a suicide mission. Luckily I survived and returned for only to find him dead. And as for Alexi, I hated him. He was always after my position. He was the reason I ended up on that island with Oliver."

"And that's all?"

"And also the fact that I'll keep your Veronica secret a secret from Oliver."

"But why now? If I'm correct you were in Alexi's favor to kill me earlier this morning."

"Things change, Miss Smoak. My recent findings has made me re-evaluate your importance." Felicity thought about the deal. She didn't trust the man at all but she can't deny that the man was only here for networking purposes. So it shouldn't be a bad idea if she agreed to this. Besides, she'll get a constant insight in the Russian mafia and if he decides to betray her, she won't have trouble in killing him at all.

"So, you're in?" he asked in a voice that sounded way too hopeful for her. Maybe it was her gut feeling, but she felt like something was wrong was with his attitude. But, none-the-less she complied.

"Sure. But I keep my sources a secret. Whatever you need, goes through me. Same thing from your side" She said putting her conditions infront of him. She'll help him but only if she's allowed to keep her Intel's origins a secret.

"Deal!" He said clapping his hands before standing up. "But first, you need to have the Bratva's symbol on your shoulder."

"But I already have one for being the devil's wife." She said as she pulled her straps down a little to show the small diamond like symbol on her upper arm.

"But this one is for being the member of the Bratva's family. It'll be a lot bigger. You will hold a higher place than Oliver himself." He said before unlocking her bedroom's door. She stared at her luck. Her acceptance to this offer could tip everything into chaos.

"Are you coming or not?" She heard Anatoly. She nodded her head before picking up her jacket and following after him. There was something wrong with the way he was acting.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line break Line Break Line Break Line break**

The blonde I.T girl hissed in pain as she covered her red Bratva tattoo with her jacket. Anatoly had placed the tattoo right above her upper chest. It was hidden by her top and her jacket. Somehow this tattoo burned more than any other tattoo she ever had.

"Damn it, these things really hurt." She muttered to herself as she headed towards Oliver's room. It was time for them to get Diggle back. She knocked on his door just as she felt a light feeling take over her. With Anatoly in the deal and Alexi dead, no-one would come after her. At least not in Russia.

"Hi." She said as Oliver opened the door.

"Hey."

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I wa-" Oliver started but that's when Isobel showed up beside him... from _his_ room.

"I think she can take the night off. Don't you?" Felicity stared in shock at the brown-head women as Isobel smirked at her before walking out of Oliver room with her shoulder strap hanging loosely by her bandaged arm.

"Oh..." Felicity couldn't comprehend what she has just seen. She was trying to control her growing anger as she watched Oliver who ran out of any words to say.

"Felicity It-" The blonde agent stopped him before he could say anything.

"What happens in Russia stays in Russia." She said with a fake smile before turning around to leave the place. "Even when it makes no sense whatsoever." She muttered, too hurt to feel anything right now. _How could he do this? Of all women, he had to choose Isobel?!_

It wasn't long before both her and Oliver met with Anatoly again in their disguises. Just as Anatoly stepped out of the small truck to talk to one of the guards at the prison, that's when felicity couldn't hold her question off.

"What were you thinking?" She blurted out in anger as she rubbed the spot where her new tattoo was embedded.

"What?" _How could he be acting so innocent about this?_

"Over 64 million women over the age of consent in Russia and you sleep with her." She accused. She didn't know what was causing this, but she felt this anger towards Isobel and Oliver's actions. "So we're not doing the "What happens in Russia stays in Russia?"

"We're still in Russia." She said loudly before shutting her mouth as Anatoly sat back in the car.

"There's nothing in this country that money cannot buy."

 **Line Break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line Break Line Break**

Felicity finished her drink just as their private jet touched down in Starling. She looked towards the love seat where Both Diggle and Lyla were seated. It turns out, getting Diggle and Lyla out of the Russian prison was a little harder than expected. But, thanks to Oliver's fighting skills, not only they got the pair out but also Deadshot who happened to be in gulag. Of course that didn't do well to Diggle's anger who threw the one-eyed man out of their truck after they were a safe distance away from the prison. Whatever conversation they had during that little scene, no-one heard it except them.

Felicity rubbed her new tattoo as she felt it itching. The itching hasn't stopped since the time she got this tattoo. _Agh! Why is the damn tattoo so itchy?_

It wasn't long before she felt eyes on her. She looked around to find Isobel smirking at her as she sat close to Oliver who was talking to Diggle. Felicity was really wishing that she should have done more than just dislocating the bitch's shoulder. She could feel her anger rise.

"You coming?" She heard a voice and looked up to find Diggle standing over her.

"Yeah... Yea I am." She nodded before picking up her bag and stepping out of the jet. She smiled as she smelled the fresh air of Starling. It's good to be back home.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Felicity pulled her top a little to see the little tattoo. It was awfully red. _Great, it's infected._ She concluded as she covered it back up just as Oliver rolled in to her table. It's been two days since they came back from Russia and this was the first time she's interacting with him after he dropped her home two days ago.

"Can you deliver this to Isabel's office, please?" He asked just as Felicity suddenly blurted out her thoughts.

"Why her? I mean, besides the obvious leggy model reason." She asked him as he looked defeatly at her.

"It just kind of happened. It didn't mean anything." _Right... cause Isobel's smirk didn't mean anything..._ She thought sarcastically just as Oliver spoke again.

"Hey. Because of the life that I lead I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about." He hesitated just as she felt pity on his lack of will to find someone more deserving.

"Well, I think.. I think you deserve better than her." She replied slowly as she picked up the file and left his cabin.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line break Line Break Line Break**

"Is it done?" A women's voice came through the phone.

"Yes" Anatoly Knyazev replied as he looked at the man he had just killed. "The poison in the tattoo will kill her in the next 10 days."

"And the antidote?"

"Its impossible to find. Only we have the antidote to that poison. One sample of it has already been sent to you. She wouldn't even know what hit her."

"Good." The women replied as she ended the call and faced the hacker. "Mr. Lydon, you're free to go. You've served you're country." Miles looked at Amanda Waller in fear before asking the very last question he had in mind.

"But, what about hacker I traced?" Miles asked the women in worry. After ARGUS's computers were started back up again, Miles was able to trace the super virus back to a club called 'Verdant'.

"She's been taken care off. You can go." Amanda said as few of her men escorted Miles out of the room. She turned around and faced the computer where a picture was opened ... A picture of a certain blonde I.T girl.

"I finally caught you." The women exclaimed in glee as she watched the certain blonde I.T girl on her computer screen who turned out to be none-other-than Felicity Smoak...


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

Chapter 9 - The Broken Promise Part 1

 _Felicity gulped down her 3rd glass of water in the last hour. She's been feeling very thirsty these past few days._

 _ **...**_

 _"Damn it..." She hissed as she washed her hands underneath the cold running water. Her hands were red as a tomato. Not to mention the constant burning she's feeling through her veins. She could literally feel the heat rising from her hands._

 _ **...**_

 _"Felicity, you're looking paler than usual. Are you ok?" Bobby asked her friend._

 _"Yeah I'm good."_

 _ **...**_

 _"Shit." Felicity pulled her shirt off to reveal a very red tattoo on her chest. It was awfully red and was turning green on the side._

 _ **...**_

 _"Woah, you need some rest, Felicity." Diggle said worriedly as he steadied the blonde I.T girl who looked as if she was about to faint._

 _"No, I'm good. Must be some tummy bug..."_

 _ **...**_

 _"Felicity, are you sure your Okay?" Bobby asked again as saw her friend wobbling from place to another._

 _"Yeah.. I'm all go-..."_

 _"FELICITY!" Bobby screamed as the I.T girl hit the floor._

 _ **...**_

"AHHH! My head!" Felicity whined as she held her head in pain. She opened her eyes to see herself lying on a bed. A very pink fluffy bed. But who's bed... she didn't know.

"Hey! Don't you dare get up from that bed, missy! You are in some serious big trouble." Bobby exclaimed as she stopped her blonde friend from standing up.

"Whaat?! Ouch, shit." Felicity hissed again. "What happened? Who's bed is this?" She asked earning a pointed look from Bobby.

"Oliver Queen's."

"WHAT?!"

"Its my bed, you Idiot. Why would I put you on Oliver Queen's bed in this state."

"Oh" Felicity said somewhat in a sad voice which earned her a small sharp slap on the arm from Bobby. "HEY! What was that for?"

"For getting yourself poisoned, you dumb ass." The blonde detective complained as she placed a wet towel on Felicity's head.

"Poisoned?... w... What... Wait... We were in the cafe. Talking. Then how did I end up here? And why the hell is my head hurting?" Felicity babbled as she felt a small bump where Bobby had laid a wet towel.

"That bump is the result of you fainting just after I finished asking you if you were okay. I ran some samples of your blood in the lab. They came out positive with an unknown poison."

"Poison?" Bobby nodded in return.

"I found it in your Bratva's tattoo, felicity." It didn't take long for Felicity to figure out the reason...

"That son of a bitch! He poisoned me." She exclaimed as she felt the now swollen tattoo underneath her shirt.

"Eww! Don't touch it! You're just going to pop its puss out." Bobby warned as she held her friend's hand from reaching the big bump on her chest.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Yeah, well you can kill the Bratva's leader later. First, we need to figure out how to save you." The detective mused as she handed a cup to felicity filled with some kind green liquid.

"What is it?"

"Its a more advanced version of you're arrow's green tea leaves. After Agent Hill brought a sample of it to HQ, a scientist named Gemma Simmons was able to turn it into a far more effective remedy. We only use it in extreme measures. It does the same thing but its more faster, efficient and long-lasting. The original one works too but there's no guarantee that a person can come back alive. With this one, we're sure." Bobby explained as felicity took a sip of the drink and gagged on its bitter taste. "yeah, I should have warned you about that. The taste... its really bad."

"So this thing is keeping me alive?" felicity said as she put the drink down. She wasn't getting anywhere to that green liquid.

"Yes. But only for a short period."

"How short are we talking?"

"2 days max."

"Shit." Felicity cursed as she rubbed her forehead in worry.

"Hey, hey, I know this is hard, but you'll be fine." The older agent comforted her friend. "Besides its not like this is your first time being poisoned, right?" Bobby asked hopefully but stopped as she saw a guilty look on Felicity's face. "Oh."

"What poison was it?" Felicity asked slowly as she stared at Bobby in worry.

"I... I don't know. " Bobby replied just as Felicity removed the wet towel off her forehead. "I've informed Hunter about this since it was Anatoly who put it in. He has a good chance at finding the intel on the poison, considering he's quite high up in the Bratva's ranks."

"And if he didn't?.." Bobby gripped her friend's hand in reassurance.

"I won't let anything happen to you, felicity. Hunter isn't the only one looking for the cure. Fury has his every contact looking into this."

"You told FURY?!" Felicity suddenly said loudly, trying to control her hands from shaking too much.

"Uhh.. Yeah. Why?"

"Bobby.. Damn it!" Felicity cursed again as she finally sat up on the bed ignoring her friend's protests. "Why did you tell that pirate about this, Bobby? He doesn't even know I went to Russia! Oh god, I'm definitely in for all the shouting." she screeched back just as the older agent looked shocked at the outburst.

"Well... you... I'm... You were dying, felicity! And you still are! What did you expected me to do?" Bobby scoffed. "I had to tell him."

"He doesn't know I was in Russia." Felicity repeated again, looking down at her shivering hands. _This poison is really acting up._

"I thought you told him?!" felicity looked guiltily at her friend. "You didn't. WHY?"

"Because I didn't wanted to get shout at." Felicity blurted out without thinking. It wasn't the shouting she was most worried about. It was the fact that If her cousin hears about this and turns up in starling, the league will also come here considering their following a lead on him. And if both her cousin and the league gets here, they'll be too many body count, resulting in her and her cousin's identity reveal and her cover blown infront of Oliver and Diggle.

"You have a UNKNOWN POISON in your blood that can kill you any second in the coming two days and all you care about is Fury shouting at you?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Getting poisoned is nothing compared to what Fury's going to do to me." Felicity said slowly. "And restriction on my access level will be the very first thing."

"Restriction level? Oh, felicity, Felicity. You really do love your hacking more than your life, do you?" Bobby smiled at her friend's antics.

"Hey! Don't laugh about this. If the poison doesn't kill me... Then he'll definitely will." Felicity said earning another playful smile from her friend.

"Okay, Whatever you say." Bobby said as she raised her hands in defeat. "Now, stay on the bed until I find you some change of clothes. You're not in the state to go back to your apartment. So my clothes will have to do. But mind you, they'll be a little bigger."

"No worries. I'll manage." Felicity smiled as she pulled the blanket closer to her body. She could feel her body shivering. That's when she glanced at the awful bright pink color of the blanket.

"Here you g-"

"Pink? Really?" Felicity said as she cut her friend off. "Since when did you started liking pink?"

"Agh! I didn't choose it." Bobby huffed in annoyance. "It was assigned to me... by Coulson."

"Ho-Ho-Ho Woah.." The blonde I.T girl laughed. "What did you do?

"He made me do something that I didn't like so I pranked him real hard, which again earned me this assignment and that pink duvet... also that bright colorful living room." Bobby said as she pointed towards the hallway.

"So, I'm a punishment to you?"

"wh.. No! I didn't mean it that way. I didn't know it was you who I've been partnered with. All I was told that I have to play corps in a city I've never heard off until few months ago when the whole undertaking happened. It was a week later when Agent Hill enlightened me on your position here." Felicity smirked at her friend.

"And do you like it here?"

"This city.. has.. its.. ups and downs.." Bobby hesitated with a weird face.

"Like what kind of downs?"

"um..." Felicity tried her best to put an evil smirk on her face. Its really hard when the burning sensation was increasing every minute. "Oh, Shut up." Bobby exclaimed before leaving the room.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look disgusting, Dig." Felicity commented as she saw the ex-solider roam in Oliver's office with a very... very.. Sweaty and sick face. He looked worse than Felicity when she was passed out few hours ago.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel great, Felicity."

"Is there a right way to take that? You should go home." She said as she walked towards Oliver's desk. She was trying her best not to fall over her feet, considering her body still hadn't stopped shivering yet.

"I am going. I just need to make arrangements for a replacement bodyguard." She heard Diggle from behind her.

"Did you get the flu shot?" Felicity asked her friend again before arranging the files. "Personally, I never do. I know that I should. I just, I have this thing about needles. All pointy things, really. Which is ironic, considering who we work with." She continued as she walked back. Thats when she noticed how worse Dig looked compared to few seconds ago.

"Yeah, it's not the flu, Felicity. It's more like-"

"DIG!" The blonde I.T screamed as she saw her friend hit the floor. "Oh god, Shit." Felicity ran to her friend's aid. She checked his pulse and sighed in relief.

"Dig! Wake up! DIG!" felicity screamed as she she shook the ex-solider. "Damn it! Going to Russia was the worse thing ever. I swear Anatoly, if you had poisoned Diggle too, I'll kill you." She muttered to herself as she dialled in Oliver's number.

"Felicity, this is not a right time to-"

"It's Dig! Something happened to him." Felicity started as she explained the whole situation to her green partner.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

A dark-skinned man hurried through the dark corridor as he tucked his gun in. Behind him 4 others followed, all high-ranked agents within ARGUS. They quickly accelerated their pace before stopping at the clear glass double doors at the north tower of ARGUS's secret base. The one in the front knocked before walking in.

"Any updates?" Amanda Waller asked as she teared her eyes away from the big screen in the middle of their surveillance room.

"Yes, mam. We got a hit. It's in Russia. A man named Lance Hunter." The dark-skinned man smiled before handing the blue file to his boss. Amanda smiled evilly as she looked at the file's content. She quickly closed her file and looked at her agents inside the surveillance room.

"Mr. Larry, could you please load up the recent activities involving Miss. Smoak?" She asked her technologist expert who nodded and loaded up various camera feeds of Felicity's doings and whereabouts.

"If you don't mind me asking Waller, How is poising our potential asset is going to get us close to SHIELD?" The former director of ARGUS asked Amanda. "Felicity Smoak is an asset. She's the closest we've ever gotten to SHIELD. We could get anything out of her. Make her reveal everything she knows about her agency. Then why did you poison her?" She looked at him with a small smile before opening her mouth.

"Felicity Smoak has a strong will, Mr. Chant. She wouldn't give up anything, even if her life is dependent on it. Even though we catch her and torture the life out of her she still wouldn't open up her mouth, just like others. I'm sure by now you must have figured out that SHIELD's agents are very stubborn when it comes to revealing information. They live a life of secrecy." Amanda said as she walked around the room. "The only way we could get a lead was to make her the bait."

"The bait?" Amanda raised her eye-brows at the former leader.

"Are you taking your medicines, Mr. Chant? You seem to be lacking your exceptional mind-reading skills today." She mocked.

"Don't mock me, Waller. I can take back that position from you anytime." The old man warned just as Amanda gave him a sick smile.

"You're still the same, Chant." She said as she shook her head at the old man. "Anyways moving on, Poisoning Smoak was the best option we were left with. If you've noticed Mr. Chant, SHIELD is very protective of its agents. Remember the previous ones we've caught. They were all somehow freed rather than left for the deads... This shows how SHIELD can do anything for its agents. It also proves how the agents isn't only their strength, they're also its weakness. And we can use that weakness against them. " She sneered just as the former leader was hit with realisation.

"By poising their one of own so they're forced to act making easier for us to locate them."

"That's right." Amanda smirked before looking up the live camera feeds.

"And did we find anything useful in this past week of surveillance?"

"Yes, we did." Amanda said in glee before loading up a picture of an older blonde. "This is Bobbie Morse. One of Starling City's head detective. She moved here few weeks ago. Worked 4 years in the army as a weapon specialist and head leader. She's one of the best according to her files. She was on a mission in Afghanistan to lead a team to the front line. But call it her bad luck, they were ambushed, leaving her as the only survivor. She made it back to the base but with her mind-set to quit the army. So her S.O send her to starling city as a detective. Now, the best part. While her files claimed that she was in the army during the last 4 years, our facial recognition software has picked up various of activities and sighting of her all around the world, which means that she's not who she says."

"So she's a SHIELD agent too?"

"Possibly. We're still unsure. There aren't many evidence against her. But whoever she is, she's part of the network. Her and this man." Amanda continued as she loaded up a picture of a man in his 20s. "Lance Hunter. Works for Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies or you could just call it STRIKE. An agency that deals with fairytales. Not too bright I guess. But moving on, As of right now Lance Hunter is undercover in Bratva's ranks. These two have been contacting each other through the encrypted secure lines."

"Do you know what intel their exchanging?"

"It could be anything But if Morse is with Smoak then... she'll probably use Lance Hunter as her contact to figure out the poison that Smoak was injected with. My guess is they're already doing that. It's just a matter of time before they make a mistake. And when they do, I'll be there to pick it up and get to its origins." Amanda replied with evil smirk before turning back to the live feeds.

"That could take ages. Why don't we just raid them?"

"With what, Mr. Chant? They are highly trained and skilled agents. They'll disappear before we could get anything out of them. SHIELD is mainly known for its ability to stay in shadows. If we lose them, we lose our only chance. The game has to be played cunningly. We can only outlaw them if we use their own moves against them."

"And what if this Smoak dies from the poison?"

"Then she dies. I can't do anything about it. I won't be giving her the cure. She's done too much damage on ARGUS and she'll have to pay one way or another. Besides we'll just get more reasons to invade her home and search her up." Amanda said simply before shrugging her shoulder in a I-dont-care way.

"But she has information!" The old man screeched.

"Which we will get soon."

"But-"

"Agent Larry, would you please come with me? I need to brief you on our new task force." Amanda cut her former boss off as she left the room with her tech agent following after her.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Diggle exclaimed in pain as he saw Oliver walk in the arrow cave.

"I heard you passed out."

"I told Felicity not to call you." Felicity was way too worried to look guilty. She had just scraped his 1000 pound body 18 floors down Queen consolidated and a heaps of heavy dragging to bring his ass back to the foundry. She did all this even when she, herself is suffering from the effects of an unknown poison that could kill her anytime and what does he do in return? Blame her for calling Oliver.

"Yeah, but before that, you said "gaw" and "thud," so I didn't take it very seriously." She scoffed as she covered her friend with grey blankets that seemed way too depressing. _Bobby's blankets were more lively than these..._

"She was right to call me. Diggle, you need medical attention." Oliver supported her as he rubbed Diggle's shoulder.

"He needs more than that." Felicity piped in. "When Dig passed out, I sent a sample of his blood to a chemist I know at QC. The guy owes me a favor. Long story, I fixed his parking ticket. Huh. I guess it's not that long." She babbled.

"Felicity." Oliver said bringing her attention back to the topic. "The blood samples?"

"Oh Right, It came back positive- for trace amounts of Vertigo."

"I never used Vertigo before in my life." The ex-solider said in his defence.

"You were exposed to it somehow.''

"Vertigo's in play again?" Oliver asked.

"When the Count recovered from his OD on Vertigo, he was sent to Iron Heights." She said as she walked back to her computers.

"That got hit in the quake. He got out the same way the Doll Maker did?" Oliver said as Felicity search through the records before coming up with a red file.

"And just like with the Doll Maker, prison officials worked overtime to keep the lid on the escape." She finished as she showed the record to Oliver. Felicity could literally see his gears turning. She watched him as he pulled out the antidote arrow from his perfect collection of arrows.

"I know what you're thinking." She said looking Oliver in eye.

"No, you don't. I made a choice not to put an arrow in this guy. And it was the right choice. There's no more killing." Felicity nodded her head in return. She knew that Oliver was trying to respect tommy's death by not killing but she was still worried at how long his agenda is going to last. With this kind of life, killing is not optional. "I worked this up to counteract the effects of Vertigo. Give it to Diggle. I need to get back to court. And while I'm gone, just work up whatever you can and figure out how Diggle got Vertigo in his system without his knowledge." He finished as he handed the antidote to her.

"Ok." Thats when he noticed how pale she looked. "You okay, felicity? You look really pale?"

"Uh.. um.. No.. I'm fine. Just a little shaken by Diggle's condition." She said as she brought her shaking hands behind her back and kept her face free of any tension. Its really hard to do that when you can literally feel you're body shutting down slowly.

"Okay." She knew he wasn't convinced. "I'll be back."

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Hey Cherry, do you know where Lance is?" Bobbie asked the strawberry blonde at the receptionist desk.

"Why don't you ask pike?" The girl replied bossily without looking up from her sheets.

"I can't find him."

"That's because you're looking the wrong way, Blondie. He's on the next floor up." Bobbie glared at the younger girl just as she looked up to see Pike talking to Lance.

"You know, you could have said that in a nicer way." Bobbie narrowed her eyes at the receptionist.

"And why would I do that, Blondie?" The young girl looked up with a smirk. "What? Going to report me?" Bobbie gave a sick smile to her colleague.

"No, that would be childish. I was planning to do this..." Bobbie started before picking up young girl's water glass and dumping it all over her notes.

"NO! My notes!" The strawberry blonde screamed in panic as she moved away from the table and hurriedly tried to clean the water off her notes.

"Have fun making new ones." Bobbie replied with a smirk before walking out of the building. She headed towards her car as she looked around at the black SUV that has been following her since this morning. She knew someone was keeping an eye on her, but who... she didn't know. _Looks like it's time to make some calls..._ she thought as she pulled out her burn phone.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Felicity groaned as she pushed herself through the thick crowd of the club. Apparently the district attorney who was working against Moira Queen's trial was just kidnapped by Count Vertigo. To her displeasure the drug lord didn't waste any time in letting everyone know that he has the attorney by posting a live video of his new Vertigo cure. What amazes felicity is Count's will to come back in this business. Otherwise once Oliver catches someone, no-one really wants to go back being the criminal again due to the vigilante's fear.

"Whisky on the rocks, please." She ordered to the bartender who happily made her a drink as she looked around the club. Every person here tonight was Horney.

"There you go."

"Thanks." Felicity thanked the bartender as she picked up the golden drink. _This better take the edge off..._ She thought sarcastically before moving the glass towards her lips.

"Uh Uh.. Don't you even dare, Felicity." A warm hand snatched the drink out of Felicity's hands as she was just about to take her first sip of the whisky. She turned towards the offending person in anger...

"Bobby?" The I.T girl exclaimed as she saw her friend in a short red cocktail dress starring at her as if Felicity has stolen her teddy bear or something. Not that Bobbie has one but still...

"This.. is poison to you, dumbo." The older agent exclaimed as she emptied the drink in the nearest Ice bowl.

"I already have one in my system. Maybe this could get rid of it." Felicity whined childishly before earning a sharp slap on her arm from Bobbie. "HEY! Stop doing that. It freakin hurts." Felicity scolded as she checked her arm which now had a imprint of Bobbie's hand.

"I didn't even hit you that hard?"

"Well, it hurts." Felicity whined again as she rubbed the sore spot with her shaky hands. "It's the effects of the poison. My skin is burning from inside out so any contact makes it worse."

"How bad is the pain?" The older agent asked with sympathy.

"Bad enough to make me wince. But I can handle it. Including the other side effects." Felicity said as her friend carefully poked her skin. "Its my arm, Bobbie. Not a pimple. Its not going to strangle you to death... Well unless I order it too.." The older blonde agent looked weirdly at her partner. "Never-mind, what are you doing here?" She continued.

"I came here to see how you were holding up and... wait, where's the billionaire? He's not looming over you anymore."

"He's out there saving Attorney's ass from Count." Felicity said with a tight smile as she plopped her head in her hands. Only she knows how it feels to be sitting on the sidelines.

"Someone's not happy."

"I miss my nightly walkouts, bob. I haven't been out there since the leag-... I mean since Sara and her wannabes arrow lovers followed her here." Felicity quickly rephrased herself as she nearly revealed the league's existence and her relations to it. Luckily Bobbie wasn't paying attention to the I.T girl, instead she was focused on something else. Bobbie was level 7 therefore not cleared to know the league's existence. But felicity knew if the older blonde agent was staying in starling then it won't take much longer for her friend to find out about the league and felicity's relations to it.

"Don't worry we'll go together when we get rid of your little death problem." Bobbie winked at her friend as she gulped down a shot of vodka, given by the bartender who couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Meanwhile, watch your back. You and I are both being followed." This perked up Felicity's interest.

"Followed? By who?"

"No idea. But I have a hunch. Just keep your eyes around the clock. I'll let you know more once I have my confirmations." Bobbie said quietly before winking at the bartender and disappearing into the crowd.


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own arrow or avengers. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 9 - The Broken Promise Part 2**

Felicity plopped herself on her chair as she twisted it to face her computers. After last night events, Felicity had decided to stay in the foundry as she didn't have the energy to go back to her apartment. Her health has been declining really badly. She remembered feeling a small burning pain inside her veins yesterday that had started with a tingling feeling that accelerated to a full blown burning sensation causing her to feel sweaty and hot. She was sure if she looked in the mirror, she would look like a big red tomato. Not to mention her body temperature, which was increasing by the hour.

She glanced at her phone to find 100 miss calls from both Fury and Maria. They were using their registered numbers rather than the encrypted lines.

"Sorry, M." Felicity whispered to herself as she cancelled Maria's incoming call... again. "I am soo dead." If she was gonna die, she'll make sure that she doesn't listen to Fury or Maria's shouting. Because that would totally ruin her dying moment. Not to mention her cousin, who would literally pin her down for getting poisoned or going back to Russia. He treats her like a little baby to be honest which really annoys the heck out of her.

"Idiot." She muttered to herself with a smile before sticking an ice pack to her hot forehead. That's when she felt her phone ring. Looking at the caller ID, she instantly picked it up.

"Please tell me you have some good news." Felicity pleaded into the phone as she formed her hands in fists, trying to control the burning pain. Whatever was in her system was worse than any other poison she has ever seen.

 _"You have a strange blood, felicity."_

"What?"

 _"There are some unknown complications in your blood. Complications that I'm sure any SHIELD scientist would love to experiment on including me since I also do lab work too. Is there something your hiding?"_ Felicity remained silent at the question. Fury made sure that her blood complications never reaches anyone's ear in SHIELD.

"Would you leave it alone if I say it's classified?"

 _"I would but I need all the answers."_ Felicity gulped at the request.

"Fine. I'll make a deal, if I survive this, I'll tell you what's in my blood." Felicity said with sigh. She'll just have to tell Bobbie the truth about the pit.

 _"Deal"_

"So can we get back to the situation at hand?"

 _"The poison in your system is actually a very rare poison found in_ _Colto_ _Maltese_ _."_

"South America?"

 _"Yup. It's called the 'Nightlock'. The toxicity of this poison comes at number 2. It burns its victim from inside out. It's like you're burning in fire. The skin tends to have boils after the victim is dead."_

 _"_ Well, that sounds awful."Felicity shivered at the thought of getting burned.

 _"The good news is that we know the name so we can find the antidote but the bad news is that it's in_ _Colto Maltese_ _. A long way from Starling. And since you only have few hours left, it's impossible to get it."_

"So, what are you suggesting?" Felicity asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

 _"This is the part where you say thank you to hunter."_

"For what?"

 _"It turns out that the Bratva's leader wasn't the only one who was involved in the plan to poison you."_

"Who else was it?"

 _"_ _Remember my hunch? Well, that hunch is now a fact, which points towards_ _ARGUS."_

"Amanda. That bitch. Wait, does that mean she knows about me?"

 _"Most likely yes._ _She's also the one who's following both of us."_

"So those black SUVs were her people? Great! But, wait... Why is she following you?"

 _"She must have seen us together at the cafe the other day. That's when she started following me. I told you I had my hunch."_

"Oh, okay..."

 _"_ _I think it has to do something with your little blackout explosion."_ Felicity banged her head to remember the blackout incident. That's when she realized something...

"Oh, no. He must have tracked it back." Felicity muttered in realization.

 _"Who?"_

"Lydon. Miles Lydon. It's the super virus I used. It was traceable. I forgot to change its coding."

 _"What?"_

"It's a virus I wrote few years ago."

 _"Um... Okay..."_

"So, did you find a cure?" Felicity asked in hope.

 _"Yes. The closest one is here in starling... At ARGUS's base."_

"What?! How are we going to infiltrate the building with only two of us?"

 _"Not two... Its four people. And you're not included."_

"But-"

 _"No, felicity. The constant moving will only speed up the killing process. I want you to stay at your arrow cave for the whole night. I'll bring the cure to you as soon as I get it."_

"Are you sure, you'll be okay?" Felicity asked in worry.

 _"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I gotta go now."_

"Okay. WAIT!"

 _"What?"_

"I don't wanna die by taking someone else's death on my head. The moment you feel like it's too dangerous for you to get the cure, I want you to leave the building, immediately."

 _"But-"_

"I don't care if I die, bobby. But, I can't let anyone die for me. I'm not worth it."

 _"No, you're wrong. I've known you for a long time, Felicity. You always fight for a good cause. Trust me when I say that you're worth it. "_

"Thanks.."

 _"And not to mention that you're the only one besides Coulson, who is admired by every agent at HQ. You have the same importance as him, felicity. Do you have any idea what kind of racket your poisoning news has caused at HQ? They're going bloody mental and causing me to go metal too."_ Felicity laughed in response.

"What can I say. I'm one of my kind."

 _"Yeah.. Now I have to go, I'll promise I'll bring the cure on time, felicity. Just hold on to that."_

"Thank you." Felicity whispered as she ended the call. She knew bobby wont be able to get the cure on time. ARGUS's building is filled with booby traps and full hard core security. The planning to infiltrate the building has to be perfect. But considering Bobby only has few hours, its impossible.

 _Thanks for trying, bobby._.. Felicity thought as she tried to keep her breathing steady. This was the point she was hoping to avoid. She knew death would come to her in one way or another. She never imagined it to be through a poison. She wasn't afraid. She was just a little nervous. Afterall, death itself is a new adventure...whether it leads to hell or heaven... If those places even exist.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"You making any progress on how The Count's getting Vertigo into people's systems?" Felicity jumped as she heard Diggle's voice.

"Dig! Don't scare me like this." She said as she kept a shaking hand on her chest, trying to control her breathing. Her body was getting weaker by the minute.

"Sorry. So, did you find anything?" The ex-solider repeated as he took a seat near felicity who moved her chair a little away from him. She can't risk him touching her. Even by accident. Her body temperature would definitely tip off her friend about her decreasing health.

"Are you okay, felicity? Why are you wearing a coat?" Felicity gripped her coat closer to her as to contain her body temperature and her red skin.

"Because I'm cold. Its quite chilly down here." That seemed to shook Diggle off her. "And oh, no. I'm not having any luck with Count's Vertigo drive." She said before pointing towards her computer screen. "Each dot is the home of somebody with withdrawal symptoms."

"That seems pretty random."

"That's because it's very random." She commented before she felt a wave of dizziness. She steadied herself just as diggle noticed her crouched posture. She quickly looked the other way to hide her face. She was 100% sure that it just went 4 shades paler.

"What happened?" he asked just as she stood still looking the other way.

"Oh, nothing, I'll be right back." She said quickly as diggle watched the I.T girl suspiciously disappearing up the stairs and right into the club area.

Felicity pushed her way through the crowd as she headed to the nearest female bathroom. She quickly locked herself in a cubicle before getting hit by another wave of dizziness. This time, it forced her to cough blood. She looked down at her blood on her hands in shock & fear as she dropped down to her knees. Her heart was beating rapidly. She knew she doesn't have much time left. There's no chance bobby could get her the cure in time. Its impossible. She's gonna die in one way or another. With that thought she rested her head on the side wall as she waited for her breathing to calm down as well as wiping her blood off.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Felicity can't believe she got herself in this situation. _How could I be this stupid?_ She hated feeling useless... Apparently after her coughing blood episode, she was able to gather up her remaining energy and head back downstairs in the foundry, only to discover that the citizens of starling were getting exposed to vertigo by the flue vaccination tour run by Starling City's Mobile care. In order to confirm this, she volunteered herself to check the nearest truck out (Diggle was in a much more worse state than her) but didn't expect Count to be there. And since she wasn't in a state to defend herself, it ended up with her tied to a chair in QC while Count figured out that Oliver was the green arrow through her QC ID card. _Great, just great..._ Although, in her defence she did kick the bastard in the shins when he tried to manhandle her, unfortunately he still is...

"No offence, blondie but you look disgusting." She heard count say as he walked back in Oliver's office with a gun in his hand. "Looks like you were exposed to my lovely Vertigo." He said as he touched her skin but flinched back at the burning temperature of her skin. "OOOhh.. What did you do, Blondie? I've never seen this kind of effect from Vertigo before. Did you take it with boos?" He wondered just as felicity struggled against the bonds. If she had her full strength back, it wouldn't even take her one minute to stick a knife up his ass, but the burning and pain & the fact that she has no energy left made her helpless.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what's in my blood." She muttered just as they heard the elevator's door open. "Oliver."

"Shush please, it's time to play damsel in distress." Count cooed as he caressed her hair just as Oliver entered her view.

"Pretty swanky offices. You can see all the destruction that your mom caused from up here." Count mused as Oliver stood right infront of her. She had no doubt that he can pick up her shaky state.

"What did you do to her?" Oliver said with traces of worry and anger just as Count let go of her ponytail.

"This. Oh, I didn't do anything. She was like this when I found her. I wonder what would happen if I inject her with Vertigo.

"What do you want?"

"World peace and personal satisfaction. Though not necessarily in that order." Felicity flinched as his cold hands wrapped around her shoulders. Any contact with her skin causes a wave of pain inside her.

"You poisoned me and put me in a hole. You have no idea how much I hated you for that." _Atleast you survived, bitch... I don't even have that pleasure..._ Felicity thought in pain as both the men stared angrily & intensely at each other. _Oh god, just get over with it. Can't you see I'm burning up here?... I really should stop talking in my head..._

"Turns out, someone else hates you, too."

"Who?"

"Who? Oh, you're going to be surprised when you find out. He's a man of means. Set me up with my new operation so I could draw you out." Count sneered.

"To do what?"

"This."

"Oliver!" felicity screamed, her voice coming out raspy. Count has just pulled a gun on Oliver who luckily avoided the bullets.

"You're going to have to try harder." _You had to say that, didn't you!_ Felicity thought sarcastically as she looked at Count who looked devilishly at her. Its funny how her babbling hasn't been affected by the poison where as her body has become totally useless..

"Done!" The bastard screamed just as he cut Felicity's bonds. Before he could pull her up, she gathered up her remaining energy and planted a small punch on his chest which only broke her nail in return and didn't even managed to get a 'uff' from him. _I'm totally screwed._

"Is this the best you can do? Pity." Count Vertigo teased as he quickly pulled felicity up by her hair. "Come on!"

"Ahh!" She screamed just as he pulled her hair. She could hardly feel her body as he dragged her down towards the windows.

"So now we move on to plan B." He said again as he pulled out the one thing that could make her condition more worse. Vertigo. Not only that, it might cause Oliver to break his promise. And she definitely didn't want that.

"Oliver, don't! Not for me!" She said just as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. _Oh no, not again. Not here._

"Quiet, please. I'm threatening." If she was in her senses, she would have laughed at his line. It was quite original. "Lower your bow."

"Your problem is with me. Not her." Oliver reasoned as he took the arrow off his bow.

"Well, then, consider this your penalty for making me go to plan B in the first place."

"NO!" She screamed just as her eyes widened as Oliver shot three arrows in Count behind her. The impact of the first arrow was enough to free her hair from his grip just as the final one pushed the drug dealer right through the window and 18 floors down on the pavement. But it wasn't the arrows that caused her to scream, it was the vertigo syringe that was sticking out of her neck. She looked at it and then Oliver who looked at her in fear and shock.

"No. FELICITY!" The vigilante screamed as he saw the I.T girl hit the floor. To Felicity the syringe felt like a pinch to her but only for first 5 seconds. After that, the only thing she remembered was a deep burning pain spreading from her neck to her chest and Oliver's desperate look as he caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Felicity!" Oliver screamed as he saw her crying, shaking, screaming and thrashing all at once. He didn't know what was happening to Felicity. Vertigo wasn't supposed to cause screaming.

"Oliver.." Felicity cried in pain.

"Felicity."

"It.. It hurts." Oliver felt tears leak out of his eyes just as he pulled out the antidote. It may not cure the effects of vertigo but it will reduce it down until he can get her to hospital.

"shush.. you'll be okay." He said as he aimed the needle towards her, ready to inject the antidote is when he felt a hand stop him. It was Felicity.

"Don't. Its too late." She pleaded, her eyes pooling with tears. His remedy will only increase her pain.

"What are you talking about? Hey, you'll be okay." Oliver said again just as he faced Felicity.

"Don't. Please don't." She breathed out heavily just as she stopped him. "Please, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She weeped.

"Feli-"

"No, let me finish." She gulped as she tried to digest the pain. "Please. I.. I'm s..sorry.. I-I lied t-to you. I-I shou-..." Before Felicity could finish her sentence, she felt her insides squeeze just as her lungs ran out of breadth.

"Felicity!" He screamed again as he saw the I.T girl coughing blood onto the floor before she went limp. "No, shit!" He quickly looped her arm around his neck, and picked her up bridal style before making his way to Starling City's hospital.

 **Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break**

"You're still the same women, Amanda. I thought few months in the rehab would change you." the former director of ARGUS said as he poured himself two glasses of whisky before handing one to the said women.

"I am what I am, Mr Chant. And I'll do anything to protect the country. Sometime extreme measures needs to be taken on small things for the greater good. "Amanda replied back just as her office's door banged open.

"Mam! We have a breach." One of her agents huffed out as he entered her room with a injured arm. Amanda stood up in anger.

"Breach? How?"

"We're still working on that." The agent replied before they heard a bang out in the corridor.

"Where and who?" Amanda asked firmly as she pulled her own gun out.

"It's vault 453. By th-" The agent didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pushed aside by his boss. Apparently, as soon as Amanda heard the number, she instantly ran towards the door. The vault 453 is where she kept a very rare Poison and its antidote. The very same poison that is inside Felicity Smoak's body. She immediately knew that it was SHIELD agents, trying to acquire the cure.

"What just happened?" The fallen agent said in wonder as he watched his boss ran out of the room.

"You just delivered the world's worse news, son." The former director muttered. "I knew this was going to happen. She's too smug about everything." He continued before running after Amanda, leaving a very confused agent behind.

 **Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break**

Oliver paced back and forth around the corridor as he waited for the doctors to treat Felicity who was in the emergency ward. He was back in his normal cloths while his Arrow outfit was stuffed in the nearest bin outside the hospital. He would get it later. Felicity's condition was more important to him.

"Mr. Queen." His family doctor called him just as he bumped into a tall blonde nurse.

"Sorry." He apologized as he handed her the empty injection tube she dropped.

"It's okay." The nurse nodded before slipping past him. If he hadn't been too worried about felicity, he would have noticed something strange about the blonde nurse.

"Mr. Queen." His family doctor came up to him.

"Is she okay?"

"There are no improvements, Oliver. Whatever that is in her system is shutting down her body parts every minute. We don't know what's causing this." Oliver's heart sank.

"But its Vertigo."

"No, its not. We ran few samples on her blood. There was no traces of Vertigo. Its something else. Something very toxic. My guess is she's been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Oliver asked in fear.

"Atleast that's what I can call it since its killing her. She only has few minutes left."

"No.."

While Oliver was being enlightened by the doctor, meanwhile the blonde nurse that he had bumped into was none other than Bobby herself. She had a white doctor mask over her face to protect her identity.

"Just hold on, Felicity." Bobbie muttered to herself before sneaking into Felicity's hospital room. She wasn't really surprised when she found her way blocked by two other nurses who were poking the poisoned blonde agent with needles.

"Hey! What are you doing inside?" The first nurse with brown hair said in alert.

"I.. Uh..."

"No-one's authorized to come in here except us two." The second one said firmly. "I'm calling the doctor."

"Wait." Bobbie exclaimed as she stopped the nurse from leaving the room. "I'm just here to help her." Both the nurses looked cautiously at Bobbie.

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed-" the second nurse started but was cut off as Bobbie desperately knocked her out with a clean punch.

"Andy!" The first nurse screamed as she backed away from Bobbie in fear.

"Look, you need to lis-" Before Bobbie could explain anything to the scared nurse, the brown-head had already started screaming.

"AHHH! DOCTOR! HELLPP!" Bobbie cringed at the women's loud noise before knocking the second one out too.

"Sorry, I warned you." She said sarcastically before moving towards her friend who was turning reddish pale by the minute. The tall, blonde agent could already see boils on her friend's hands.

"Felicity.." Bobbie could feel her eyes pooling at seeing her friend on her deathbed. Quickly wiping her tears, she fished out the cure from her pocket and transferred it into one of the empty injection tubes. This cure was the only thing that could save felicity. Bobbie remembered how Waller had tried to stop them but failed in the end.

She was just about to inject the cure when she heard loud bangs coming from the room's door. She turned around, only to find Oliver queen trying to break in.

"Shit." He must have wanted to check on Felicity. Luckily the door was locked, but bobbie knew better. The door wouldn't stop the great Oliver Queen from entering in.

"Hey! LET HER GO!" She heard his muffled voice. Thanks to hospital's rules and regulations, every room in this hospital is almost noise resistance. It was at that moment when Felicity's body shook violently. Bobbie watched in horror as the machines in the room went on alert as Felicity's heartbeats decreased. In few seconds, the heart line on one of the monitor screens went flat just as Bobbie felt felicity go limp.

"No.." Bobbie muttered in shock as she saw the flat line on the monitor screen. "No, No, No..." Without thinking and ignoring the fact that a potential archer is on her ass, she quickly injected the cure in Felicity's system.

"Come on, please work." Bobbie muttered as she pulled the injection out. Ignoring the fact that the door might break soon, Bobbie continued looking at Felicity and her vitals to see any changes. But to her dismay and horror, the heart line remained flat.

"No, No, please. Wake up!" She cried as she shook Felicity hard. "Wake up, felicity. No, you can't die on me!" Bobbie screamed again as her tears fell from her eyes and stained her cheeks. She starred in horror as her friend remained still.

"FELICITY!" Oliver screamed as he watched his I.T girl's heart line go flat through the door's small window. He was too afraid to accept the meaning. With a burst of energy he angrily pushed against the door. "YOU KILLED HER!"

Bobbie jumped as she heard the door creek. She didn't bother looking at the door as she was too busy crying over her friend. She knew Oliver was trying his best to break the door. And its not far when the door will reach its limit and finally break.

"No. Felicity.." Bobbie cried as she leaned over her still friend. "Please come back." She whispered, her voice coming out as raw. Over the years Bobbie had lost heaps of friends and colleagues over this job. But loosing Felicity felt different. It pained more. Maybe because they were close. And knowing that her friend died because of her lack of punctuality, it pained her even more.

"I'm sorry.." the blonde agent breathed out. "I'm sorry I couldn't reach you on time." It wasn't long before she heard another creek come from the door. By now Bobbie knew that the door could give away any second. She needed to get out of here before the male Queen catches her. She didn't want to leave but she had to. So quickly wiping her tears, she kissed Felicity's cold forehead before moving towards the open window.

Unfortunately that's the time when she heard a gasp behind her. Bobbie felt her heartbeat pick up as she heard someone coughing. Turning around, she found Felicity... with open eyes, trying to breath in the air around her.

"Felicity!" Bobbie screamed in shock, as she quickly moved towards the I.T girl. "Oh My God, you're alive."

Felicity on the other hand felt like a truck has ran over her. She gasped loudly as she tried to get all the air in her lungs before looking at the blurry image of a women talking to her. She couldn't understand the words since she was still trying to regain her bearings but she did feel the women squish her in for a very big and tight hug.

"Can't... Breath" Felicity muttered as she was released from the women's tight hold.

"Sorry." Bobbie said embarrassingly before realising that her friend was not able to understand her words. How would she? She just came back to life and would probably be feeling all blurry and confused.

Unfortunately, Bobbie didn't have any time to explain her friend as she felt an arrow zoom past her head and embed itself in the wall.

"One move and the next one goes in your head." She heard the unmistakable voice of the arrow.

"I thought you never missed." Bobbie commented as she turned around to see Oliver Queen in his Arrow outfit. "I gotta say, you change really fast." Bobbie admitted. She really did. He was just outside the door in his civilian cloths and now he's fully dressed as the vigilante.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked Bobbie who smirked and was little thankful to the white surgery mask that was keeping her identity still a secret.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Another arrow zoomed past her as a warning.

"Move. Away. From. Her." Oliver hissed out just as Bobbie slowly moved towards the door.

"Gladly." Bobbie muttered, letting the male queen get to her friend. She wasn't needed here anymore. She knew Oliver will keep her friend safe till felicity regains her bearings again.

"Oliver" Felicity muttered just as the said person hugged his I.T girl.

"Felicity, are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Using this to her advantage, Bobbie quickly kicked the Queen to the floor before fleeing the room through the front door, like a normal thief.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

By now Felicity Smoak knew that the blurry women that was hugging her was none other than Bobbie herself. After two hours of being in and out of passing out stage, Felicity could clearly see her surroundings and the situation infront of her. She was back in the foundry as she had insisted. After finding out that she came back from the dead, she insisted Oliver to bring her back to the Foundry as that was the only place that she ever felt safe in. There's no saying what Waller is going to do after her attempt at killing Felicity failed. Who knows the women might sneak another poison in her system. This current one had already caused too much attention on her.

"Well, his mother's safe now." Diggle commented beside her as the news on the TV kept repeated one thing over and over. **Moira Queen is acquitted from all charges.**

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Felicity muttered in thought just as Oliver entered the foundry.

"How are you feeling, Felicity?" Oliver asked as he walked right towards her before placing his hand over her forehead and feeling her temperature.

"I'm fine."

"You don't know that, Felicity. You've just been poisoned. I can't believe I didn't recognise the symptoms. And why didn't you tell us?" Diggle said worriedly, looking at Felicity in a very disapproving way.

"I didn't know until yesterday." Felicity admitted. The least she could do is be a little truthful about her situation. "I was scared at what was happening to me so I didn't speak to anyone about this."

"You should have told us." Oliver said as Diggle fixed his own blanket. The effects of Vertigo was still visible on Diggle even after being injected by a non-addictive vaccine formulated by QC's Applied Sciences Division.

"But who could have poisoned you?" Diggle asked in thought. "Maybe it was that women who was with you in the hospital room?"

"No, it wasn't her. She dropped the injection that she gave you. I ran few tests on it. It was a cure to your poison." Oliver said looking at Felicity.

"So she saved her." Diggle continued. "But How does she know you were poisoned? Or where did she even get the cure from? And not to mention who poisoned you?"

"That's what we have to find out. But for now, you guys should go home." all the team members nodded before packing their things. Diggle was the first one to leave the foundry.

"Felicity." Oliver said after Diggle was gone. "You're coming with me. I can't leave you out of my sight until I know who poisoned you." Felicity sighed as she knew this would be coming.

"I'm fine, Oliver. I'm gaining my strength back. I just need some bed rest. That's it." Felicity reasoned.

"But-"

"Its my choice, Oliver."

"Okay... But I'm dropping you back home." Felicity nodded as he comprised a deal.

It didn't take long for Oliver and Felicity to reach her apartment. She could feel her strength coming back as she unbuckled her seat belt. Now that her mind was little clearer than before, she thought about the things that Oliver did for her today. He killed for her. The promise he made to Tommy was broken for her.

"Oliver." She said suddenly, drawing his attention back to her. "I.. uh.. I just wanted to say thank you. And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I got myself into trouble and you killed him to save my life. You killed again and I'm sorry that I was the one to put you in a position where you had to make that kind of choice." Felicity said as words just rolled out of her mouth. When she said that his 'no-killing-spree' is going to be broken one day, she didn't mean it would be today or she would be the one involved.

"Felicity." Oliver said stopping Felicity from talking anymore. He took her hands in his hands as he spoke again. "He had you and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make." The look in his eyes made her melt from inside. She was really touched by the gesture. It just made him more likeable. For the first time, She's not afraid to say that she's falling for him. "Besides I nearly lost you today. Infact I did, for few moments. And seeing you like that really made me realize that maybe sometimes killing can't be avoided. You're important to me as much as Diggle or Thea or mum or Laurel is. I couldn't let you die."

"Thanks Oliver. That means a lot to me." Felicity replied before smiling. It felt like ages before their hand holding got a bit awkward as they both realised what they were doing. "Uh.. I'm gonna go." She said hesitantly before existing the car.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Goodnight, Felicity." Oliver said with his best smile before driving away. Somehow even he didn't know what happened back there. He got too emotional with her but he didn't regret it one bit. As he drove out of the street, his phone rang. He looked at caller ID before picking it up.

"Anything new, Diggle?"

"Like you said, I sended Felicity's blood samples to one of my contacts. He ran it through with few of his associates and came up with some complications in her blood. They couldn't figure out the complications but they did manage to extract the poison from her blood. He claims that the poison that felicity was injected with is one of the world's most toxic poison found in an off shore island, Colto Maltese, the southeast of South America. The only source he knows who possess this type of poison is the Russian mafia." Oliver griped his phone in anger.

"Anatoly." Oliver hissed out the words in anger just as he sped up the car.

 **At the same time but different POV...**

Felicity smiled lovingly as Oliver's car disappeared out of the view. This would probably be her best year so far. Unfortunately that was the time when she remembered that she needed to delete her blood samples. And also tell Bobbie about the complications in her blood.

"Oh god, I'm so screwed" The abnormality in her blood would definitely attract new dangers towards her. Not to mention the traces of Lazarus Pit in her blood. It wouldn't even take a day for the league to figure out where she is. After all she was submerged in its waters all those years ago. Breathing out a sigh, she started walking towards her apartment's building. Unfortunately, someone really like giving her jump scares.

"So I see you survived." Felicity jumped in alert as she quickly turned around to see a women standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Felicity threatened as she cursed at herself for not carry any weapons today.

She watched as the women walked forward in the light just as felicity saw her face.

"Amanda..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Smoak. We have a lot to talk about."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Suspicions**

Anatoly Knyazev ran for his life as he shot bullets after bullets towards the dark figure following him. One by one, his men hit the floor as multiple green arrows embedded in their chest while his 3 cars around him blew up in a big explosion. The sound echoing throughout the Russian streets. He slipped and slided his way out of the alley as the heavy rain poured down on him. The rain made it harder for him to see his path. One way or another he's doomed. He cursed as he reached a T-way.

There was no way for him to escape. One way is the police department where the officers wouldn't hesitate to finish him off and the other way, there's an arrow-shooting killing machine heading right towards him. It's funny how just few hours ago, he was enjoying his days as the leader for the Russian mafia is when he was betrayed by his newly-appointed right hand-man.

Anatoly jumped in fright as a green arrow embedded itself in the concrete near his feet. Fearing for his life, he ran in the opposite direction towards another alley where hopefully, he'll find a way to escape the one he once called his friend.

Unfortunately, running few metres in, he was forced onto his back against the hard pavement while the starling city's vigilante loomed over his head with his bow at ready and an arrow pointed at his heart.

"W-why are you doing this, Oliver? I-I-I'm your f-friend. You saved me from the island." Anatoly spoke up, fear lacing through his voice like a coating.

"And that was my biggest mistake." The vigilante replied in his non-automated voice. "I saved you and you lied to me. You betrayed me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak." Anatoly's blood ran cold as he heard the name. "On who's orders did you poisoned her? WHO?!"

"W-what?" Anatoly replied innocently. Unfortunately for him, his friend wasn't happy with his pretend confusion. Instead, the killer infront of him shot his arrow in Anatoly's shoulder.

"AHHH!" He screamed in pain just as Oliver queen pulled his hood off and aimed his arrow directly at Anatoly's neck.

"TELL ME!" Anatoly laughed evilly as he looked at Oliver's angry face. Oh, the poor Queen had no idea. That bitch deserved every inch of it.

"You-you think you can scare me?" Anatoly questioned with a laugh, even though he was frozen in fear. "You have no idea who you are harbouring in your house."

"Tell me, Anatoly. Who was it?" Oliver screamed at him again, ignoring Anatoly's twisted comments. "You couldn't have done this. I know you. You go straight for the kill. Someone must have told you to poison her." The former Russian leader laughed as his captor punched him on the face.

"Why don't you ask your little blondie, Oliver?" Anatoly remarked ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "Oh wait, I forgot, the devil's wife never admits her secrets to anyone." The vigilante looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver questioned him.

"The wonders of the past" Anatoly laughed again before feeling a cold steel on his neck.

"Answer my question, Anatoly. Who was it?" Anatoly stared at the arrow pointed towards his eye.

"Amanda... Amanda Waller."

 **Line Break Line Break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

 _ **With Moira Queen's trial out of the way, we have just received a new shocking news. The Starling City's vigilante and the mass murder, The Arrow, has just been spotted in the streets of Russia few hours ago. The locals took the deliberately to identify the issue as gang chase acros-**_

"WHAT?!" Felicity Smoak screamed as she choked on her coffee.

"Ouch. That must have burned, Shortie." Bobbie teased as she saw her partner cleaning the coffee off her dress while the tall detective drove the car.

"Shut up." felicity remarked as she threw the napkin out the window before turning up the radio to hear the news.

 _ **-3 explosions and multiple bodies of men have been found on the scene where the chase has supposedly started. The local Russian police believed to be a Mafia chase but some locals claimed that they saw a man dressed in a green outfit with a bow and arrows chasing after a man who was one of the most popular criminal figure of Russia. Anatoly Knyazev.-**_

"Anatoly?" Felicity said in shock just as Bobbie glanced at her partner.

"Why would Oliver Queen be after the mafia leader?" Bobbie asked in confusion.

"I don't know. You don't think they found out about me, did they?" Felicity said with a worried look towards the detective.

"They can't have. There's nothing on you right now. You also deleted your blood samples." Bobbie replied as she continued driving. Felicity nodded in response as she sat back in silence. After her experience of nearly dying, she has become more weary of her surroundings. It has only been two days since she came back alive, and she already has a new problem to worry about. Why would the boys lie to her? She thought they were going out on a business trip, then why lie? Maybe it was time to confront them.

 _ **-The leader of the Russian Mafia has now been confirmed to be in local police's custody and is soon set to be sent to the Russian prison, Gulag. For our evening news, Tony Stark AKA Iron Man has announced the transfer of Stark Industries CEO's status to his girlfriend and secretary, Pepper Potts in the hopes of bringing the company to a new light. The compa—**_

Felicity turned the radio off just as she saw the club approaching.

"We're here." Bobbie announced as she stopped the car just metres away from Verdant.

"Thanks." Felicity said as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Hey, Felicity." The blonde I.T girl stopped in her tracks as she heard her friend call her name out.

"Yes?"

"You still own me that explanation about your blood samples." Felicity groaned. She was hopping bobbie would have forgotten about those by now. "Hey, I need to know the truth."

"Fine. I'll tell you tonight. Sleepover at my house, tonight?" Felicity asked in defeat. There was no way Bobbie would let this matter go.

"Sure."

"Good, I'll see you later on." Felicity announced as she left her friend and entered the club. Oliver has lot of explaining to do.

Meanwhile, while Felicity was just entering the Verdant, Downstairs in the liar, Oliver Queen and his close friend and partner John Diggle were discussing the few pressing matters that has come to light.

"You wanna tell me how you know Amanda Waller, Oliver?" Diggle questioned his friend as he put down his coat on Felicity's chair.

"No." Oliver replied with a straight face. Diggle sighed in response. There was no way Oliver would reveal his secrets to anyone. "I'm more worried about Felicity's safety."

"You're not the only one, Oliver. I don't understand why she would poison Felicity in the first place?" Diggle questioned in confusion as he loaded up information on Amanda Waller. Even though he knew everything about that women, it doesn't hurt to look again over her records. "Layla would have told me about this if Waller had some plans against us."

"Maybe Layla is not in her inner circle. Amanda knows how close Layla is to us." Oliver said as he walked towards the computer screens.

"But that still doesn't explain why she would have Anatoly Poison Felicity. What could have Felicity done to her?"

"At first I thought, Amanda did it so she could control me. She knows my nightly work as the hood." Oliver said as he walked around the layer. "Then I realised, if she really wanted to get control of me, she could have just attacked one of my immediate family members. But she didn't."

"What do you mean, Oliver? You think Felicity has something to do with this?" Diggle questioned.

"I don't know."

"Then what is it?"

"It's something Anatoly said. 'The devil's wife never reveals her secrets to anyone'." Oliver repeated as he looked at Diggle.

"I don't understand what are you getting on, Oliver?"

"The head of the Russian mafia is commonly known as the Devil himself. His wives are branded as the Devil's wives."

"So you're saying, Felicity... Our Felicity was this man's wife. Come on Oliver, thats rubbish." Diggle remarked at her friend.

"I know. But I can't help but feel that there is something more to this. Could you run a scan on Felicity's background? Maybe her family has a history with Anatoly or Amanda." Oliver suggested just as Diggle protested.

"But you cleared her when she joined the team, Oliver."

"I know I did. But I was desperate at that time. I didn't dig much further in her. Besides, It doesn't hurt to look again, right?" Oliver said as he himself did a scan on his I.T girl's background using felicity's newly updated software. It reached out to parts of the world where the FBI's facial recognition couldn't.

"This is not right, man. She's a member of our team. We're betraying her trust." Diggle admitted as he shook his head in guilt. Oliver didn't reply to his friend. Deep down, he was feeling guilty for doubting felicity like this. But he's doing it to protect her. The quicker he knows the reason, the faster he can make plans to protect his I.T girl. Watching Felicity at the point of death was very hard for him. It felt like a part of him was leaving him. Now that she's safe, he won't let anything else happen to her.

It took them few minutes, but they did hear a beep from felicity's computers. Both the boys immediately looked at the results.

"There's nothing." Diggle announced in relief. "She has a clean slate." He said again as he looked over Felicity's background.

"Who has a clean slate?" They heard a voice from behind them. Both the boys looked alarmingly at each other before turning around to find none other than Felicity Smoak starring up at them with an angry face.

 **Line Break Line break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Yes, sir. No, sir. Yes, I understand. Yes.. Yes, copy that." Bobbi said as she finished her call with Nick Fury. The pirate wanted her to keep an eye on felicity. She gotta admit, Felicity's presence is loved by everyone in SHIELD. She sighed as she put down her phone on the table and looked up at all the paperwork she has that she have to complete before morning. _What a nightmare…_ She thought in frustration. How is she going to complete all this and go over to Felicity's house for a sleepover? It's going to take her all night.

"Morse." She heard the un-mistakable voice Quentin Lance. "Pike wants you to complete these as well." He said as he dropped few more files to her added list of paperwork.

"Why don't you do it, Lance?" Bobbie countered back, getting an idea of escaping her paperwork.

"What?"

"As a matter of fact, why don't you do all the paperwork for me? After all you're working under me." Bobbie continued as she pushed the paperwork towards him. Lance was about to protest when his daughter entered the scene.

"Dad, are you ready? We've got dinner together." Laurel Lance said to her father.

"Laurel-"

"I'm sorry, Laurel. Your dad won't be coming to dinner with you tonight. He has some paperwork that he needs to finish." Bobbie said cutting Quentin off before standing up.

"Paperwork?" Laurel questioned with a look towards her father.

"Oh just some last minute paperwork that came up." Bobbie continued with her smirk just as Quentin glared at her.

"It's not my work. It's hers." Lance said pointing towards the blonde agent who smirked at him.

"And I'm ordering you to complete it for me."

"You don't have that right." Laurel said in protest.

"I actually do have the right. I'm his boss. So he does what I say." Bobbie replied back.

"This is wrong. You're taking advantage of your position." Laurel countered.

"Oh really? If I'm taking advantage then what is your father doing? Helping the vigilante behind our backs." Laurel looked at her father in question. Was he really trusting the vigilante to solve the SCPD's cases?

"Dad?"

"Laurel… She's playing with you. You know I only take his help when it's really needed." Lance said in defence but stopped as his daughter gave him a glare.

"I'll talk to you later about this." Laurel said firmly before turning to Bobbie who was examining her fingernails. "As for you, I could get you arrested for this." Laurel threatened.

"And I could bring your father's action to light." Bobbie countered. "Not to mention, I also have the ability to destroy your profession as a lawyer. All it takes is a small little blood test." Bobbie said as her eyes moved over to Laurel's bag who looked scared. With the way the detective was speaking, Laurel suspected if Bobbie knows about her addiction.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with innocent confusion.

"Really Laurel? You want me to reveal your secret infront of your father?" Bobbie teased.

"How dare you talk to my daughter like this?" Lance started as he moved closer to the tall detective but was stopped by his daughter.

"Its fine, dad. Just do your work, I'll see you tomorrow." Laurel said, giving Bobbie a glare before walking off.

"Have fun." Bobbie smiled before leaving her paperwork for Lance to complete. Oh, how she loved threatening people.

 **Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

"You didn't answer my question. Who has the clean slate?" Felicity questioned again as she saw the boys looking at her in alarm. Deciding, they weren't going to answer she stubbornly pushed through them and walked towards her computers. Looking up at the search box, she was shocked to find her own name written on it.

"You were doing a background check on me?!" She exclaimed in anger turning to the two boys who looked guilty.

"Felicity..." Oliver started.

"Don't felicity me, Oliver! What is this about? Don't you guys trust me? Did I somehow wormed my way into your criminal list?" She said in anger. Partially she was scared. Why would they do a search on her? Did they find something on her? Was her cover ruined?

"You're taking it wrong." Diggle reasoned. "This is not what it looks like."

"Then what is this?"

"We traced the poison in your blood sample." Oliver said straightaway just as Felicity froze in fear. "It was a rare poison called 'Nightlock'."

"Y-you tested m-my blood?" Felicity asked in shock and in fear.

"Yes." Oliver agreed as he loaded up information on Amanda Waller. "We manage to trace it back to Anatoly, the former leader of Russian mafia. He was the who poisoned you. Now, I'm not sure How he did it but he did. And he did it on Amanda Waller's orders." Felicity looked away as she listened to Oliver. She wasn't expecting this from them. Is that why they went to Russia for? To dig into her mystery of being poisoned?

"W-who's Amanda?" She asked innocently, still trying to keep an emotionless composure.

"She's the leader of ARGUS." Diggle spoke up. _And a bitch..._ Felicity thought.

"But why would she poison me? I don't even know her." Felicity said with her best scared voice, still trying to perceive herself as the victim.

"We're still trying to figure this out."

"By doing a background check on me? You think I'm involved?" Felicity said in protest.

"No... well yes, a little." Oliver said unsurely. "There has to be a reason she poisoned you. We were just checking your background history for that reason."

"You don't trust me?" Felicity said dramatically.

"It's not like that, Felicity. We thought maybe your family might have a run in with ARGUS at some point." Diggle reasoned.

"I don't care. I still feel like you betrayed my trust." Felicity exclaimed before walking off.

"Felicity!" She ignored the calling of her boys as she left the layer through the back door.

If she wants to get all the fingers off her, she'd have to act all hurt and dramatic about it. Especially after the meeting she had with Amanda. There's no way Amanda would forget her humiliation like this.

 _ **Flashback to 2 days ago**_ _..._

 _"Amanda..."_

 _"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Smoak. We have a lot to talk about."_

 _"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked with a scowl. She just came back from death for the second time, and she was not in the mood to have a fight. All she wanted to do was go and sleep. Worry about her problems later. But looks like fate wasn't happy with her demands._

 _"I came here to see you. It's nice to see that you survived the poison. Shame I was hoping you would have died." Amanda replied with a sick smile that gave Felicity the cold chills. Felicity knew Amanda wasn't here alone. She could sense 2 gun men at the building above them. Their long-ranged guns trained at her._

 _"I'm not that easy to get rid of, Waller." Felicity snarled._

 _"Oh, don't be so overconfident on your capability of escaping death, miss Smoak. We all know, one day, death always catches up to us."_

 _"Oh plz, don't flatter me with your lectures, Waller. I just came from a near-death experience and whether you like it not, dying and then coming back alive really tires you out. So can we get over this little chit-chat and get to the real issue." Felicity said with a sigh as she kept a hand over her phone. Already making plans to escape this sticky situation, since she doesn't have any of her weapons with her. She knew Waller wouldn't rest until she has what she wants. Going by experience, she only has few minutes before Waller does her open attack or worse, capture her for interrogation, something which Felicity isn't too fond of._

 _"You miss Smoak is one of the most troubled women I've ever seen."_

 _"I get that a lot."_

 _"Not only you hacked in my agency multiple times but you also had the guts to destroy our server with that ridiculous virus of yours. Such a genius mind, but wasted on petty things like hacking. I know the real you, Felicity." Amanda continued with venom in her voice as she circled the blonde I.T girl. "The real you, hiding behind this I.T girl persona. A killer. Tell me, how would Oliver feel if he gets to know that he's harbouring one of the world's top killer under his wing. A secret agent who's agency stands in the criminal record."_

 _"This isn't about me." Felicity said with a smirk. "This is about you. This is about you hell bent on bringing SHIELD down. After all, you never liked competitions."_

 _"True. I never did. Which is why I'm giving you a choice to choose your sides again. You can come and join me or I can get that intel out of you by any means." Amanda said, getting straight to the point._

 _Felicity scoffed at Amanda's threat._

 _"By any means... Seriously? Do I look like China White to you? I'm not your everyday criminal that you could just threaten and get your ways, Amanda. You have no idea who your messing with."_

 _"Maybe it's you who has no idea of what I'm or ARGUS is capable of." Amanda sneered as she moved closer to Felicity who smiled in return._

 _"Keep your empty threats to yourself, Amanda. Do you really think you can scare me by keeping me at gun point?"_

 _"No, but this might." Amanda replied before looking behind the blonde agent. The times up. Felicity instantly sprang into action. She managed to avoid a taser just as she jumped to the side and turned around to see three ARGUS men smirking down at her._

 _"Oh come on! I just got out of hospital. Doesn't this job has any rules?" Felicity whined as she quickly avoided another attempt at being captured. Without putting in much effort, she had quickly flunged herself at the three men and had them pinned down unconscious in seconds, using their own tasers against them. Meanwhile, Amanda was still looking disbelievingly at Felicity's skill to take down three of her best agents so easily._

 _"You pushed your luck, Amanda." Felicity snarled as she stomped on one of the men's hand in anger before stealing his gun. "Maybe this might teach you a lesson." She continued as she got her phone out and pressed the one button that will detonate one of the hidden bombs in ARGUS's compound warehouse in starling city that Bobbie had installed as a backup._

 _"What? Giving me empty threats now?" Amanda countered with a smirk. She still has the upper hand. Unfortunately, Amanda's smile stayed only for few seconds before her phone rang._

 _"Come on, pick it up. It's for you." Felicity taunted as Amanda answered the phone._

 _The horror look on Amanda's face gave pure pleasure to felicity. In seconds, Amanda had her gun pointed towards Felicity's head in anger._

 _"Aww.. did I hurt your feelings?" Felicity cooed sarcastically as she kept her gun down and walked closer to Waller. "I told you not to mess with me."_

 _"Bitch!" Amanda snarled._

 _"I take that as a compliment." Felicity said before she smoothly snatched the gun out of Amanda's hand and pointed both of her guns at Amanda's face. "You can never compare to what I stand for." Felicity remarked just as she felt the two gun mens on the roof aim at her._

 _"Kill her!" Amanda ordered her men just as the firing the started. Felicity quickly took cover behind the few cars parked on the narrow street. Unlocking her gun, she aimed it at one of the shooter above her and shot the bullet. It hit its mark. A minute later she had the other shooter down too. All that left was the leader of ARGUS herself._

 _Amanda felt frozen in fear and anger as she saw her men drop dead with only one shot from the blonde agent. She hate to admit it but she was next. She was out of men and there is only one thing left to do. Run._

 _Standing up from her crouched position, Felicity watched in glee as Amanda ran for the nearest car. But Felicity wasn't just going to let her escape this easily. It took her only two seconds before she aimed another bullet towards Amanda's leg._

 _The dark-skinned women screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. The bullet embedded deep into her leg._

 _"You have nowhere to run, Amanda." Felicity screamed across the road as she walked up to the injured women. "Any last words?" Felicity said as she put the cold edge of her gun on Amanda's forehead who shifted back in fear. Unfortunately that's the time when she heard the unmistakable sound of a police siren. In seconds three police cars entered the narrow street. Felicity cursed before glaring at Amanda who had gained her confidence back._

 _"Saved by the bell." Amanda whispered with a smirk as Felicity bent down to her level._

 _"Don't be so happy, Amanda. This isn't our last time." Felicity said with her best bitch face before punching Amanda on the face and leaving the scene._

 _ **Flashback over...**_

Yeah, there is no way Amanda would forget that meeting. Felicity was sure that someday it will all catch up to her and bite her back in the ass.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"So let me get this straight." Bobbie said as she handed a drink to Felicity. "You were exposed to a magical compound when you were young that caused you to have all these strange complications in your blood?"

"Yup." Felicity agreed as she gulped down her drink in one go.

"And it gave you extra enhanced abilities for a period of time before its effect weared off? Well, atleast not entirely." Bobbie continued before handing another drink to her friend.

"Bingo!" Felicity said as she hid the part about its effects still active on her. They were the magical waters. It's effect doesn't just wear off. They get worse. Atleast the blood cravings had stopped.

"What was it called?" Bobbie asked in curiosity.

"Hmm.. you're pushing your luck."

"Oh come on, shortie. You promised!" Bobbie whined.

"Fine. The Lazarus Pit." Felicity said with a sigh.

"The what?"

"The lazarus Pit." Felicity repeated the name again. "Historically known as the Fountain of Youth"

"The fountain of youth, really?" Bobbie scoffed disbelievingly as she herself took a shot of her drink.

"Believe it or not, but it's true. You wanted me to be honest so that's what I am doing. It's a pool of regenerative waters that allowed the user to heal themselves of any wounds, or even prevent ageing to a certain extent."

"And you were what? Drowned in its waters?"

"Something like that." Felicity said, partially lying, still not ready to disclose the whole truth.

"But why?"

"That wasn't part of the deal." Felicity pointed out while Bobbie pouted. "That pout isn't going to work on me, Bobbie." Felicity said as she took another shot of her drink.

"Damn it! It always works on Hunter."

"Yeah well I'm not hunter. By the way how did you escape from your paperwork?" Felicity asked curiously earning herself an evil smirk from her friend.

"Lance." Bobbie replied.

"Lance as in Quentin Lance? What did you do?"

"Let's just say I have a very bad habit of threatening people." Bobbie finished as she made herself another drink.

"That, you do."


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Barry Allen**

Felicity rubbed her hands against her forehead as she sat down on her chair at QC. Last night's sleepover with Bobbie has ended up in a match of who can drink the most. And now clearly being the winner, felicity has the displeasure of having to go through one of the worst hangovers she ever had in her life. This one is much worse than the one she had when Maria was here last year.

"Shit" she muttered as she accidentally toppled her coffee over her dress. Unfortunately that's the time when Moira Queen decides to show up with her son and Diggle. _Oh great..._ Felicity thought as she got up to greet the newly released criminal.

"Mrs. Queen, welcome back to the company!" Felicity exclaimed as she greeted Oliver mother with a forced smile. She was still pissed at both Oliver and Diggle for doing a background check on her. It hurted her more. Now if she thinks about, how would they feel when they find out about her truth? Probably worse than she's feeling now.

"Thank you." Moira replied as she saw chirpy the I.T girl.

"You look fabulous. Really, better than ever." Felicity continued, cursing her bad hangover. She's definitely going to embarrass herself. "Did you do something to your hair?" _What the hell am I saying?..._

"Yes, I shampooed it without eight women and a guard watching me." The reaction instantly caused her to laugh before she realised what she did might not set well with Oliver.

"Oh, Is it ok to laugh? Because I was ordered not to say anything about you being in prison, just to avoid any awkward exchanges." Too late, she already made it awkward.

"Like that one." Oliver whispered in her ear while Diggle gave her a pointed look.

"Right." She muttered before moving back to her desk. _Stupid Queens._

"Are you alright?" She heard Diggle's voice after few minutes of silence.

"Why wouldn't I be? My trust has just been betrayed by the people I call 'Friends'." Felicity said sarcastically as she sorted the files out in different folders. To be honest, she had no idea if she was even placing them in the right order. Her head was throbbing with pain right now.

"Look, Felicity. I'm really sorry about yesterday. We didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." Diggle apologized as he took a sit infront of her.

"Not really interested in your apologizes right now, Dig."

"Come on. What can I do to make it up to you?" Diggle pleaded again as he really did feel bad. The desperate look in his eyes made Felicity feel guilty. Why was she over-reacting so much? She's the one who's betraying them.

"If you have something that can take my migraine away then maybe I can accept your apology." She said with a smile as she looked up at Dig's face which lightened up.

"How about an aspirin?"

"Apology accepted." Felicity smiled before sealing the deal.

 **Line break Line break Line break Line Break Line break Line break Line break**

"Damn! This door was made of expanded reinforced titanium. What did they use to do this?" Diggle spoke up his thoughts as he stared at the crumbled up steel door lying on the ground while the SCPD investigated the crime scene. Felicity was really not in the mood for another robbery. Her stupid migraine still hasn't left her yet.

"You okay?" She heard Bobbie whisper behind her as the others moved forward.

"Yeah, just suffering from our late night drinks after effects."

"Me too." Bobbie nodded as she focused her attention back onto the issue. Apparently someone broke into Oliver's precious Science division.

"Not sure yet. No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift. I'm guessing there was at least three of them, maybe four. And given how quick they got in and out of here. They were fast." Lance concluded with sore eyes as Bobbie walked around the metal door. Felicity couldn't help but notice the deadly look that Lance was giving her friend. What exactly did Bobbie do last night with Lance?

"Any idea what these guys were so hot to break in here for? You didn't happen to leave a spare earthquake machine lying around, did you?" Lance remarked at Oliver who gave him a pointed look.

"Sorry."

"Mac, did you get anything from the security cameras?" Bobbie asked her tech man just as the said man came up to them with a computer-tablet in his hand.

"This is what we're able to pull off the security cameras." Felicity watched as an unknown masked man threw something at the camera before the footage went out.

"Well, that's not very nice at all." Bobbie mused sarcastically as everyone looked at her in a pissed way. "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit." She shrugged.

"He was the only guy we got on video. The rest of the crew must have come in after him."

"Actually, it was only one guy." Everyone in the warehouse turned around to find a man looking at them with a smile. He looked a little younger than Oliver. Everyone could see that he was drenched from the rainy weather outside. Felicity had an urge to fix up her cloths. She had no shame in admitting that he was cute. "Ah, sorry I'm late. But actually, my train was late. Well, the second one. The first one I did miss, but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app, and But he thought that he was right. I'm here now, though. So?" Felicity was foolishly smiling at him. He babbles just like her. Unknown to felicity, Bobbie was also checking out the boy. She wasn't attracted or anything but just a small urge to have a good look at him. Unknowingly she was kind of comparing the man with Hunter. But as always, her husband is always the winner.

"Great. Who the hell are you?" Lance asked rudely causing Bobbie to roll her eyes.

"And do your parents know that you're here?" Oliver backed up causing Felicity to laugh, but she managed to hide it behind a cough. Unfortunately, Diggle caught onto her because seconds later he had a small grin on his face.

"I'm Barry Allen. I'm from the Central City police department. I'm with the crime scene investigation unit." The man said as he showed up his badge. Everyone could see that he was a little nervous and out of breadth. "We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here."

"And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?" Bobbie questioned, not too surprised at the idea of an enhanced man being involved in this robbery. After all she did came to starling for enhanced people, right?

"One very strong guy, yeah." Barry agreed as he showed some pictures of dead guards on his tablet. "Uh, it takes about 1,250 foot pounds of torque to break someone's neck. You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand." Felicity looked closely at the image. He was right. She looked at Bobbie who gave her a nod.

"I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck, do you?" Barry asked Oliver who shook his head.

"Hmm? No. No idea." Felicity smiled at the little comment. The new scientist has no idea who's he's talking to. Not to mention the fact that he was surrounded by 4 highly trained killers.

"Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen." Bobbie's tech guy spoke again.

"Actually, I think I know what was stolen. A centrifuge." The cute scientist spoke again giving felicity more reasons to like him. Oliver may be hot but this new scientist infront of Felicity is adorably cute in his own way. "An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Cord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series. Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just ripped it out of the ground."

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Lance questioned.

"It séparâtes liquides." Bobbie answered before Felicity took over.

"The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction."

"And the lighter objects move to the top." Barry finished for felicity who finally looked at him with her full attention.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Barry Allen.

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak. "Felicity replied as she smiled up at him. Bobbie smirked at her friend's great attempt to flirt. Unfortunately it didn't set right with Oliver who blocked Barry's view of the blonde agent.

"Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the door. Footsteps." Barry continued, definitely wishing he had more time to talk to the pretty blonde I.T girl. "One guy. Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence."

"There has to be another explanation to this." Lance said as he dismissed the theory.

"Sometimes you need to look outside the box, Lance." Bobbie suggested causing Lance to glare at her.

"You might want to fill our mutual friend in on this." The old officer informed Felicity who nodded in response.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm sure he's already on it." She added as she looked at Oliver inspecting the spot where the centrifuge was ripped off.

 **Line Break Line break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Felicity tried not to cringe at the fact that a man with enhanced abilities was involved in this robbery. The CCTV footage of a street across the QC's applied sciences wasn't really being too subtle about its facts.

Her attention suddenly flickered to the crouched scientist who was now looking for something? They were back in QC's applied sciences, investigating the scene.

"What exactly are you looking for?" felicity asked Barry as he inspected the foot print. It took her lot of pleading from her side to convince Oliver to allow Barry back in here. If felicity was correct, Oliver wasn't very fond of Barry. Wonder why?

"Your thief's shoes touched the ground, which means he tracked in dozens of clues as to where he's been the past few days." Barry said before he screamed in victory, making Felicity jump. "Got ya." She watched carefully as he brought back something in his hand before placing it on the petri dish in the machine for analysing.

"It shouldn't take long." Felicity nodded as she and Barry waited for the results.

"So you've seen him, right? The Vigilante?" Barry said suddenly catching Felicity off guard. "I read that he saved you. What was he like?"

"Green." She replied with a straight face. _And a douchebag..._

"Green." Barry continued in fascination. "That's interesting, right? I mean, why green? Black would be better for stealth, and urban camouflage. Me, personally, I think that he was trained in some sort of like forest or jungle environment, and the green is a nod to that."

"I don't give the vigilante much thought." Felicity said trying to change the subject. Looks like Barry was a big fan of Oliver's alter ego.

"Police reports shows that he uses carbon arrows, but if he switched to an aluminum carbon composite, he would have far better penetration."

"Maybe he thinks he penetrates just fine." She replied feeling a little uncomfortable at the fact how easily accepting Barry is of the Vigilante.

"Do you want to know something else? I think that he has partners. Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences." Okay, this guy knows more than she gives him credit for. Felicity could feel her senses go on alert. He was hiding something. No-one has this much fascination with the Vigilante unless he is a criminal himself. Pity she was really starting to like him.

"Why are you so interested in the Vigilante?" She asked, looking at him with her best interrogating eyes.

"When I was 11, my mom was murdered." Oh... okay maybe the criminal idea is out of the window. He's clean.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised as she looked down.

"They never caught the guy who did it. Maybe he would have." Barry started but was stopped when the Computer beeped with the results. "The soilthere's a crystalline structure in it. Wait, that's weird."

"What's weird?" Felicity asked confusion.

"It's sugar."

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Brteak Line Break**

"You found something?" Oliver called out as he made his way to Felicity and Barry.

"We found something." Felicity spoke up.

"There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot." Barry continued.

"Which got me thinking." Felicity interfered again. "There is a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it is suffused in waste sugar. So I checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago. Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge."

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver asked.

"We've been trying." Felicity said as she looked back at her computer but stopped as it beeped again.

"What was that?"

"You're not going to believe this. The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank." Felicity informed with confusion. Why would the guy rob a blood bank?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Our guy just made off with 30,000 ccs of O-negative."

"What, he has super strength, likes blood? Please don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires." Diggle scoffed. To be honest thats not a bad theory. Atleast not for Felicity since she knows of the other weirder world that resides in this world. And SHIELD is the very line between it.

"We should give this information to the local police." Barry spoke up breaking everyone's focus on the issue. _Opsiee..._ They were so engrossed in their work that for a second they forgot that Barry was also listening to their every word.

"I'll take care of that. Did you say that you were working a similar case in Central City?" Oliver said as he handled the situation.

"Oh, yeah, um Yeah, you know, it's similar. Has similar elements. A lot of similarities." Barry answered with hesitation. Felicity had a feeling that he was somehow lying again.

"Right."

 **Few hours later...**

"Yeooww!" Oliver screamed as Felicity purposely applied pressure on his wound that he received from his encounter with the enhanced.

"Sorry." She apologised. Not sorry at all. Maybe this might teach him not go out there alone next time.

"You were right to ask if I knew more than I was letting on." Oliver said as he thanked Felicity for bandaging his wounds. "I've seen men with abilities like that before."

"You have? Where?" Felicity asked while repeating a mantra in her head. _Please don't say SHIELD. Please don't say SHIELD._

"The island." Oliver answered making Felicity let out a deep breath. She still hasn't forgotten the fact that Oliver might have come across SHIELD on his death period on the island. "My second year marooned there, we- I came across the remains of a Japanese World War II military project."

Felicity's breadth hitched in her throat. _Oh no..._

"It was a serum designed to create human weapons. More like super soldiers." _Oh god. No, no._

"Human weapons. My God, what's next, aliens?" Diggle scoffed just as Felicity shifted nervously on her spot. Only if Diggle knew about the real truth about this world...

"This is real, Diggle. Those five years that I was away, I came across things that just defy explanation." _Welcome to the other side of the world, Oliver..._ "There's a doctor, his name is Ivo, and he came to the island to test the serum on people. The ones that survived, their endurance, reflexes and strength were all enhanced." Felicity cursed as her suspicions were confirmed. It was one of the Captain America's serum that every country tried to reproduce after the last of it was destroyed by SSR. SHIELD took great measures to track down every last sample of Steve Rodger's blood for this to keep safe. Felicity knew that a lot of countries and organisation were still trying remake the serum. But they never got the recipe right. She wonders what the Japanese did wrong in their version of serum.

"And you think this Ivo's in Starling City?" Diggle spoke up.

"He's dead. And so is everyone that he injected with the serum. The last of which I burned." Oliver replied.

"You think someone found the recipe?" Felicity suggested.

"The centrifuge and a large supply of blood. I think someone wants to make more of it. A lot more."

"Why couldn't you have been marooned on Aruba?" Felicity mused in shock.

"There's a third component- a strong sedative." Oliver continued as he pulled out an arrow which was bend in the most awkward way and covered in blood.

"I think I preferred it when you left these in people." Felicity said disgustingly as she held up the bloodied arrow in her hand. Not that she's scared of blood but testing blood samples was so not her thing.

"I need you to analyse the blood on the arrowhead. If we can figure out which sedative they're using-"

"We can figure out where the next robbery will be" Felicity finished for Oliver before nodding. "Barry and I will get right on it." _I need to inform Bobbie and the HQ about this..._ felicity thought in urgency as she quickly made her way out of the foundry.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Felicity dropped the heavy files onto Bobbie's desk as she banged her fist against the table.

"Shortie?" Bobbie jumped in surprise as she looked up to see her friend fuming in anger.

"Do you have a private room where we can talk alone?" Felicity asked with tight lips as she drawed attention to herself from Bobbie's fellow colleagues.

"Yeah, sure." Bobbie nodded as she motioned her friend towards one of the interrogation rooms. Bobbie made sure that all the listening devices and cameras were all turned off. Things have gone hard since Felicity had met Waller. That lady is doing everything in her power to keep an eye on Bobbie and felicity.

"Are you okay, shortie?" Bobbie asked in concern as she saw her friend pace around in tension.

"Do I look Okay to you?!" Felicity said loudly before apologising. "I just got turned down on a dance date by a boy I liked. Not to mention the boy I had a crush on for over two years was the very reason that my new potential lover might not like me anymore. Do you have any idea how screwed up my love life has become? All I wanted was a nice, happy relationship. Instead I got a douchbag by the name of Oliver Queen who has a habit of pushing into other people's business. I mean come on when I give him my full attention, he just literally ignores me. And now when I'm focusing on someone, he's after that someone too! Seriously! Is it too much to ask for a happy love life? ARGH! Why is fate being so hard on me?!" Felicity screeched she punched the wall beside her.

"Hey! Calm Down! We all have screwed up love life so please tone it down a bit." Bobbie said as she locked the door behind her. Felicity huffed in annoyance. "Now, could you tell me why you're really here? You're love life couldn't possibly the only reason." Felicity nodded as she slided a purple file towards her partner.

"Mirakuru." She said simply. "A Japanese super-solider serum created in the second world War II that causes enhanced abilities. Ring any bells?" Bobbie stared in shock as she read through the files.

"Captain America super-solider serum. I thought SHIELD destroyed everything on it?"

"They did. All the blood samples that went out during that time were tracked down one by one. The very last of it was destroyed by Peggy Carter herself. It was too dangerous. But some physico wanted to re-live the old legend."

"Dr. Anthony Ivo." Bobbie read through Felicity's research. It took her ages to get this.

"Bob, you know what that means, right?" Felicity asked worriedly. "The serum is still out there. Well atleast a part of its recipe since no-one ever got it right."

"I think we both knew it was already in the world even when SHIELD destroyed every traces related onto it." Bobbie reminded. "You can never destroy anything completely. It will always come back to haunt you. Did you tell Fury about this?"

"Yeah, he knows. So does Maria. They want us to investigate this. But thats not what worries me. Its the player we've been tracking." Felicity said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Deathstroke?" Felicity nodded.

"What if he has the same serum injected in him? That might explain his enhanced abilities. And besides Oliver did say that someone was trying to make more of Mirakuru. The centrifuged, the blood bank robbery. It all fits. What if the guy we're tracking is someone from Oliver's past?" Felicity suggested.

"But didn't you say all the people that had the serum in them were dead and the last of its injections were burnt by Oliver himself?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of them escaped. Oliver doesn't have any idea to what extent a man can survive death with the serum in them. I mean look at Captain America. Fury just gave out orders to send a team to arctic where Captain America's plane was first crashed. The rumour is they found a man frozen in ice with star spangled shield on him."

"No way."

"Their bringing him to Triskelion."

"Thats awesome." Bobbie exclaimed in excitement.

"So this proves it, any serum that has been made during that time has the ability to keep a man from dying." Felicity continued. "I'm guessing only extreme measures can kill him. Besides with all the dead people coming to alive these past few weeks, I already gave up on the fact that Oliver's enemies are all dead." Felicity shrugged.

"That makes sense." Bobbie agreed as she thought about Sara lance which turned out to be alive. "I have to show you something." Bobbie said as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a file. "This is something we came across in the past few months. People from glades are disappearing on everyday bases. They are being found dead with blood tears coming out of their eyes. The forensic reports shows that they were being injected by an unknown toxic that burns them alive from inside out. Any idea if this could be the serum?"

"I'll check with Oliver." Felicity replied as she picked up the file and tucked it in her bag. "He knows more about it than me."

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Brea Line Break Line Break**

"Good evening Queens." Felicity greeted as she saw Oliver's family descend the stairs.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Oliver said cheerily while earning himself a pissed off look from the blonde agent. _Really? Is this how he's going to act after what he did?_ Felicity thought as she gave him the best bored look she could muster up.

"Can I have a word?" He asked her as he walked her to the side.

"Yeah." Felicity answered, still not interested in his talks. _Hey, if he wants me to act normal, he needs to apologise._

"I'm sorry if I overreacted a little bit earlier." _What a timing..._

"Oh, you think?" She scoffed. "This is the second time you had pissed me off since last night."

"I'm sorry." Oliver repeated again with his head low.

"Look, right now you need to apologise to your mother. Not me." Felicity said ignoring his apology. He's gonna have to work harder. After all he did hurt Barry's feelings.

"For what?" He asked in confusion.

"You being wrong." She said simply before moving onto the bar counter, leaving Oliver to figure out what she meant.

Few minutes in, and she's already regretting coming here. She just wanted get away from here. And to her delight, she had the displeasure to meet Isabel Rochev, again.

"Felicity."

"Isabel." Both the ladies were having a hard time at being civil to each other. After what felicity did to Isabel in Russia, they hadn't spoken ever since.

"How's Oliver treating you?" Isabel retorted in jealousy.

"Quite nicely actually. It's so nice of you to ask me that. How's your arm by the way? I heard you slipped in your office yesterday." Felicity smiled, trying to keep her face from showing the satisfaction of seeing Isabel in pain.

"Yes, quite hard. But I'm sure whoever had set that moisturizer on the floor wanted me to break my leg but unfornately Mr. Queen was there to help me." The brown-head replied with a smirk. Felicity scowled as she remembered how Oliver had helped Isabel yesterday. All that hard work, and Oliver ruined it one go. "It seems he cares more about me than you, bitch." Isabel said before walking off leaving Felicity in anger. _The nerve of that bitch. When this is all over, I'm personally going to hunt her down._ _Senseless, selfish bit-_ Before Felicity could insult Isabel in her head anymore,she felt a tap on her shoulders.

"Time for a dance?" She heard the un-mistakable sound of Oliver Queen in her ear.

"Not really feeling like dancing with you, Oliver." She said straightaway even though she wanted to but she was still angry at him.

"I know. And that is why I called him." Felicity looked at the place where Oliver was pointing to. Barry. Suddenly all her anger had melted down. "Fyi- they will card him at the bar." Okay, maybe she can accept his apology. Felicity smiled as Barry walked towards her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You.. look amazing." He said in awe. Felicity couldn't help but feel a little blushed up. She unknowingly moved her hair to the side. "By the way, I was serious about not being able to dance."

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hands and sway." She answered with a smile.

"Sold." _Sold it is..._

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Felicity smiled as she said her last goodbyes to Barry. To be honest, she was hoping he would stay but considering his job is at risk... It's fine if he leaves. He had really grown on her. With his charming smile and his nerdy facts. Not to mention he's cute babbling - well sort off.

"Goodbye, Barry." She said once more before he disappeared from her view. Releasing a big breadth she looked at the sedative that Barry had discovered from the thief's blood. Ketamine. _Alright, back to crime fighting business._ She thought as she headed back towards the foundry but not before changing into suitable pair of clothes.

Meanwhile, the party at the Queen Mansion has finished therefore both, Oliver and Diggle are back in their secret arrow cave as they waited for their I.T girl to bring in the results.

"What do we do about Felicity's case?" Diggle asked as he remembered the mystery of Felicity's poisoning.

"It's clear Felicity has a clean slate." Oliver said as he felt guilty for suspecting Felicity. "It's Amanda who we need to question."

"Leave that to me." Diggle said firmly. "I'll talk to her. If it is Arrow related, I'll make sure she pays for this."

"No, ARGUS is bigger than all of us. We need to be sure it's Amanda who did all this. And if she is we need to tread carefully." Oliver warned Diggle who was fuming in anger. Just then they heard the familiar click of heels from upstairs. "Felicity's here." Oliver announced as he quickly loosened his tie and pulled his shirt out. In seconds, both the boys were back to pretending like nothing happened.

"Hello, Boys." Felicity greeted as she made her way towards her computer desk.

"Did you find anything on the thief?" Oliver asked casually as he walked forward.

"Yes but before that I need to ask you something." Felicity said as she pulled out the file she got from Bobbie. "These are some of the cases that came into my attention when you told me about your super-solider serum problem. All of these men have been found dead due to an unknown toxic being injected in their system. Does these symptoms seemed familiar to you?" She asked as she showed him the picture of men with blood tears. Oliver nodded.

"Effects of the serum if people don't survive the process." He said as he looked through the pages. Felicity nodded before quickly snatching the file away from Oliver's grip. She got her answers.

"Good. Now we can move onto the more pressing matter. So the sedative in our thief's blood is Ketamine." She said moving back in her I.T girl mode. Unknown to her, Diggle has noticed her change of tone when she had snatched the file from Oliver's hands. He also saw a flash of SCPD's logo on the file. To him, the file seemed confidential. Like the one that are found in the special record room in SCPD's building. He knows it because he was there with Lyla ones. But the question that roamed around in his head was how did Felicity got her hands on it?

 **Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

Felicity was really considering to bring a SHIELD Op team on this. With the kind of technology that SHIELD possess, it could really help Oliver catch this enhanced thief. She could go too but not without blowing her cover.

"Felicity, do you really think someone could ever build a serum like this?" Diggle asked suddenly out of blue. Felicity could see he was still finding this idea very bizarre.

"Of course. Remember Captain America?" She replied being truthful.

"The star spangled man with a plan? From the comics' books?"

"That's the one. He received his captain America side from the very first serum made by Dr. Abraham Erskine in the 1940s" felicity stated as she looked at the broken nail on her finger.

"But that's not true. He was a fictional character from the comics' books. Don't tell me you really believe in comics?" Diggle scoffed making Felicity sigh.

"Have you even tried re-searching captain America?"

"Yeah. He's just a comic book character." Of course that's what most people in the world thought. Not many people knew the real truth. It's the years of brainwash that made people forget about their real heroes.

"Well Diggle, he's not. He's very real as much as you and I" felicity said looking up at her friend/ big brother figure. She could maybe tell him the real truth. Fury is going to kill her for this. "His serum and he's reality of being existed was kept hidden by the government during that time."

"What? But why?"

"It's simple. The world wasn't ready for the real truth, Diggle. The mirakuru that Oliver talks about is a fallout of Dr. Erskine's death. It's wasn't just Japan who was developing a super-soilder serum. It was every single country in this world. All aiming for the same serum that Dr. Erskine made. But they never got the recipe right." Felicity shrugged. "They always missed something."

"What?" Diggle said, still in shock and awe. "But how do you know all this stuff?" At this felicity looked up with a smirk.

"I'm a hacker. Part of my job is to unveil the secret behind the secret." She said mysteriously just as Diggle looked at her in confusion. Luckily that's when they heard a loud electrical screech on their coms.

"What was that?" Felicity said as she quickly pulled her com out. The noise was too loud.

"Oliver? OLIVER!" Diggle screamed into his own ear-piece. "What's happening?" He questioned just as Felicity tried to look for Oliver's GPS.

"Oliver is still in the building. But his GPS isn't moving. Why isn't it moving?" Felicity questioned as Diggle looked at her in realisation.

"I'm going in." Diggle announced.

"I'm coming too." Felicity said quickly as she followed after Diggle too who for once didn't protest.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"OLIVER!"

"OLIVER!" Both felicity and Diggle screamed as they entered ARGUS's disaster bed. Felicity pulled one of her knives out, just in case, also making sure to hide it from Diggle's view. She searched around the compound before spotting him, lying unconscious in the heap of medicine boxes.

"Oliver!" Felicity screamed in worry as she jumped over his legs and crouched down beside him. Oliver's body was slumped sideways, as if he was thrown of his feet. Ignoring her urge to cry, she quickly searched for a pulse.

"Is he alive?" Diggle's distressed voice ringed in her ears.

"His pulse is weak, but it's there." Felicity replied as she searched for any injuries. "Oliver! Can you hear me?" Thats when she forced open his eyes. "His pupils are dilated!" She stated before spotting the source of problem. The injections. They were digged in his skin.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, it's coded." It took her only few seconds before she realised the impeding danger of the injections and ran to the nearest computer that might have a name to this drug. Unfortunately, the screen of the computer was broken beyond repair. "Damn it! I can't break into the dispensary files. The system is fully destroyed. I have no idea what he was injected with or Poisoned with. "

"All right, we have no choice." The statement made her turn towards Diggle who had taken his phone out.

"What are you doing?" She asked in shock, knowing what he's exactly doing.

"Calling 9-1-1."

"Dig, wait!" She screamed as she quickly ran forward towards him.

"Can't wait!" Seeing as her talk might not work in this situation, she stole the phone from his hand.

"Felicity!"

" How are we supposed to explain this? Everyone's going to find out Oliver's the Vigilante!" She argued.

"Which won't matter if he's dead." He was right. She could call Bobbie on this but that will raise more questions than ever. Not to mention her cover being exposed. There's only one man she can turn for help now, even though It could put the whole team's identity on a major risk. But she trusts him. "We can't save him!"

"I know, you're right." She agreed before looking up at her crime partner. "We can't same him. But Barry can."


	14. Chapter 12

**AN : **

**Hey Guys,**

 **I am so sorry for not updating for a long time. With my uni and job, I became so busy that I hardly got any time to write the chapters. I apologize for that. So, anyways, to make up for all the missed time, I've made this chapter quite long. And when I mean long, I seriously mean really really long. I think it's about 10 pages to be exact, so have a popcorn and enjoy reading. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **So, see you next time (which I promise won't be as long as this one was)**

 **Oh, by the way, next chapter we're heading to Triskelion, so lookout. It's going to be epic with lot of drama, and the story will finally pick up its pace. I think some of you guys know what's coming next. I've PM-ed many of you about the upcoming plot line. So without any further ado, have fun reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Avengers. **

**Chapter 12 - Complications**

 _"God damn, Barry! Do something!"_

 _"I am. I-It's just I-I-I usually work on dead people."_

 _"Barry!" "Please."_

 _"_ _All right_ _._ _I can think of four possible diagnosis for what's causing his body to react this way._ _"_

 _"Make that three possible diagnosis. Two. Start chest compression. Got it."_

 _"_ _He's suffering from intravenous coagulation._ _"_

 _"A what?"_

 _"_ _His blood is unnaturally clotting._ _It's like maple syrup._ _"_

 _"_ _You can save him, right?_ _"_

 _"_ _Lucky you guys have a rat problem._ _"_

 _"_ _Are you kidding? That'll kill him!_ _"_

 _"_ _He dies if I don't._ _"_

 _"_ _Felicity_ _?"_

 _"Do it!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"I SAID DO IT BARRY!"_

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

The feeling of Cold air hitting on her bare skin was one of the nice things that Felicity liked about being under the night sky. It helps her to clear her mind and think straight. But today would be one of those days that even the cold chill of the night isn't enough to calm her rapidly beating heart. She didn't know what she was doing or why she just decided to excuse herself from Barry and Diggle's presence when Oliver-the man she had learnt to love and despise at the same time- is fighting for his life. It's only been few hours since Barry had injected Oliver with the rat poison, and there has been no severe change in his condition. Felicity was trying not to panic. _I'm sure he'll be alright. His body just needs some time to heal. Yeah, that's it. He'll be okay. Oh god, I really wish Nat was here. I really need one of her hugs._ She thought as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"Hey." A sweet voice travelled to her ears. Knowing that there is only one person who can sneak up on her without her noticing, she turned around to find her tall friend starring at her.

"Bobbie." Felicity said as she starred at the friendly eyes of her closest friend in this city. Before she knew what was happening, Felicity has already latched herself onto her friend's body.

"Woah! Are you okay? Did I miss something?" Bobbie asked in surprise as she felt Felicity sobbing on her shoulders.

"Oliver. I-I-I n-nearly lost him." Felicity sobbed. "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually crying." Felicity continued as she half-heartedly gave out a laugh before breaking into tears again. So much for being bi-polar.

"Hey, it's okay to cry." Bobbie said as she patted the shorter blonde agent. "There's no shame in that."

"If my father would have been here, he would be disappointed in me. " Felicity mumbled as she remembered the many times she had been punished for feeling sentiment towards others when she was in Nanda Parbat back then.

"Your father?" Bobbie noticed the word. Felicity realized what she had said and quickly un-latched herself from Bobbie.

"Rough childhood." Felicity replied before wiping her tears. "Sorry, I... I... I-I wet your jacket. I shouldn't have cried."

"It's okay. So what happened to Oliver?" Bobbie said as she put her arms around Felicity in a comforting manner. She was still sobbing but not as hard as before. Bobby figured it was the peak end of the breaking point.

"H-He... Ah.. He.." Felicity stumbled through her words before finally recounting the whole past event.

"Is he fine now?"

"Don't know. Barry said he should wake up soon, now that his vitals are down. But he was a little hesitant." Felicity explained.

"Do you want me to have a look at him?" Bobbie asked as her second major was in medical field.

"No. Barry and Diggle are there. I trust Barry. It was my fault really. My emotion just went to the peak. I'm sure Oliver will be fine." Felicity said as she sniffed.

"He will be." Bobbie assured. "Besides I thought you were rooting after that scientist now?" She teased causing Felicity to roll her eyes at her.

"Barry's nice. Really nice. A part of me wants to be with him. To get closer to him. He's the perfect boyfriend material. But it always gets ruled out by Oliver's presence. I don't know if Oliver likes me back, but if there is any chance that he likes me back, I don't want to lose it. " Felicity said as she slowly regained her composure.

"That's called Love, baby."

"Shut up."

"Admit it."

"Never. " Felicity playfully stuck her tongue out before changing the subject. "Anyways what are you doing here? Not that I'm glad but I didn't call you."

"Can't you tell?" Bobbie asked as she pointed towards her dress. Felicity looked down to see her friend dressed in a clubbing outfit with a jacket of course. It's Christmas time. It's bound to get a lot colder around here. "Officer Daily asked me out for a drink."

"At a club?" Felicity raised her eye-brows.

"Yeah. It turns out his idea of a drink was to get me drunk and in my bed. But you know me. I don't get drunk unless I want to." Bobbie shrugged. "Besides I only said yes so I could get some information out of him. He's up to something. Whenever someone is injected with a Miraaku, he's the one who is nowhere to be found. I'm guessing he's helping the bad guys." Felicity nodded, putting her game face back on.

"Do you think he's the one who's injecting them?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure he's the pawn. Only recruited to keep an eye on SCPD. He's the one covering the bad guy's tracks. Do you remember the file I showed you earlier? I found it in his possession. And when I asked him about it, he said it was nothing. A small crises. Nothing important. I could instantly tell he was hiding something. So I took the liberty of snatching the file out of his hands and giving it too Lucas."

"And he didn't do anything?"

"I'm his head, darling. He's works under me." Bobbie smirked, making Felicity shake her head in pity. She feels bad for all the people working under her friend. More especially she feels pity for Officer Lance. Felicity was about to reply when she heard Diggle's voice in her ear-piece.

 _ **"Uhh.. Felicity, we need you."**_ Felicity frowned at his distressed voice.

"Duty calls." Felicity said to Bobbie who nodded and disappeared around the alley. Wiping her last of tears, the blonde I.T girl made her way back in the arrow cave through the back door. She was greeted by Oliver suffocating Barry to death while Diggle pulled him back.

"OLIVER!" She screamed before running towards them. "What the hell are you doing?" She said, as she quickly helped Barry up and pushed Oliver's hand away.

"What the- What the hell is going on?" Oliver stumbled as he came back to his senses while Diggle held him down, in case he tried to attack Barry again.

"You were injected with a strong-acting blood coagulant." Felicity started.

"You would have stroked out, ahem, but fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy. Warfarin. Better known as rat poison." Barry continued as he got his breathing normal.

"Kid saved your life, Oliver." Diggle backed up while Felicity looked at Oliver in anger.

"This is the point in a lifesaving emergency where you thank the person that did the lifesaving. And Not STRANGLE him to death!" Felicity countered feeling bad for Barry. Sometimes she wonders why is she so head over heels for Oliver. Barry is a much better choice after all.

"You told him who I am." Felicity gulped. She didn't think of this.

"Yeah, I did." She replied moving closer to him, hoping he could understand her actions.

"That's not your secret to tell, Felicity. I decide who finds out my identity." Oliver argued.

"Well, we didn't have time to get your vote, what with you unconscious and dying." Felicity argued back. How could he just be angry at her like that? Barry saved his life. Actually, wait, scratch that, she would be angry too if someone close to her reveal her identity as the SHIELD's secret spy.

"What happens if he leaves here and goes right to the police?"

"He wouldn't do that." Felicity assured. She trusts Barry enough to know that he won't tell anyone. Even if he did, felicity would be there to teach him a lesson SHIELD style.

"I wouldn't do that." Barry piped up. Felicity gave him a look to be quiet. When two assassins are arguing, no civilian shouldn't interfere.

"I trust him."

"I don't!" Oliver screamed making both Barry and Diggle jump at his loud voice.

"What are you going to do, put an arrow in him?" Felicity said sarcastically.

"I am considering it." Oliver said as he moved towards Barry but only to be stopped by his I.T girl.

"Don't worry, he's kidding!" Felicity said in assurance towards Barry who looked scared out of his pants. After all, he got on the vigilante's bad side.

"How is this any different from when your mother shot you and you came to me for help?" Felicity continued, not caring that she's revealing Oliver life to a stranger.

"Your mother shot you?" Barry spoke up causing Oliver to warn him.

"Or when you brought Dig down here when he was poisoned with curare." She continued.

"The difference is that I did my homework on both of you!" Oliver screamed. "I don't just tell people easily."

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Barry spoke again, ignoring Felicity's glare. "And you don't have to thank me, but you should thank her instead of being kind of a jerk." This definitely earned a reaction from Oliver. "Mr. Queen." Barry added as he saw the vigilante giving him a death glare. Felicity was about to retort when they heard a phone beep.

 _Beep. Beep._ It's Oliver's phone.

"I have to go home." Oliver said as he turned towards Felicity with a tired look. Felicity was thankful for Oliver's phone. If it hadn't ringed, Barry would been caring a black eye by now. Looking at Barry, she knew he was thinking along the same lines. "That man that I fought in the bunker, he has what he needs to mass produce the serum from the island. And we have to stop him." He said as he turned to leave.

"He touched your skin when he grabbed your neck." Barry said, finally feeling the tension in the air settling down. "I was able to absorb the residual oils from his skin, which, when added to a gel-based polymer, might be able to recreate his fingerprint." Felicity felt sad when Oliver didn't even acknowledge him and left the lair.

"Never meet your heroes, right?" She said to Barry who shrugged off her question. She knew Oliver just needs some time to overcome the shock. He'll be back to normal soon enough.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Where are you going, Dig?" Felicity asked as she saw her partner getting up to pick up his coat.

"The queen mansion. Roy needs help with a medical issue."

"What issue?" Felicity poked.

"A green arrow in his leg." Diggle answered.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Felicity. "But Why-"

"I don't know. He didn't explain much. But I have to go now." Diggle said, cutting the I.T girl off before leaving the lair. Felicity watched in defeat as Diggle disappeared out of view. Why would Oliver shoot his sister's boyfriend? Shrugging off the thought she went back to scanning the fingerprint that Barry has re-created. He wasn't in the lair anymore. Gone out to change his cloths. She knew he would come back soon enough. It was the beep from her computers that brought her back to reality. She quickly looked at the match to find a man named 'Cyrus Gold.'

"Huh... what a peculiar name." She quickly send a copy of his files to Bobbie, who would be able to find more intel on him. She was just about to run his facial features on her software when she heard multiple beeps from her phone. She looked at it to find over 100 missed calls from her friends at SHIELD. There was the pirate, Maria, Pepper, May, Nat... Well anyone who has a close relationship with her which turns out to be most of the people from Triskelion. To her surprise, Coulson also had his share in the missed calls. No doubt her cousin wanted to know about her. Maybe thats why he put Coulson up for this. Last time she remembered, Coulson was angry at her for putting him at the receiving end of Maria's anger. Felicity giggled. That was fun. She quickly deleted all their missed calls. She was in no mood to call anyone of them. Who knows how much of a shouting she's going to get for being poisoned and then ignoring their calls? She still hadn't explained herself to them. She was hoping to leave it off as long as possible. Let's just hope none of them makes an appearance here in Starling.

"Hey, I'm back." She heard Barry's voice behind her.

"Hey. Back so soon?"

"Yeah. I just talked to Joe on the phone. The captain wants me back in Central city by tonight. Plus I wanted to see the particle accelerator being turned ON." Barry said as he sat beside Felicity.

"So you're leaving soon?"

"Yeah." That's when they heard another set of footsteps enter the basement.

"Oh, Hey Dig." Felicity greeted, looking back at her partner. "How was the Queen mansion? Not too wild I assume?" She said, craning a small smile towards Diggle. She was poking at Roy's medical issue.

"He's fine." Diggle assured before turning to Barry who was by now examining Oliver's arrow and looking at his suit.

"I knew the vigilante had partners." Barry said excitedly as both Felicity and Diggle looked at each other in amusement before moving onto their stations. They knew Barry's fan girl was about to come out. "And I was right."

"You sure were." Felicity mumbled with a smile, admiring the cute scientist.

"He likes to be called the Arrow now." Diggle spoke up.

"You three have messed with some really nasty people." Barry continued with excitement in his voice. Felicity was trying not to laugh out loud. Only if Oliver was here to see his big fan... "The Doll Maker, Count Vertigo, Dodger, The Huntress."

"You were keeping score?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah." Barry admitted. Unfortunately that's the time when Oliver decided to make his appearance.

"Barry!" Felicity watched as Oliver walked up to the scientist. "The rat poison that you gave me. Are there any side effects?"

"Um, yeah, I think hallucinations, maybe." Barry stumbled, trying to think, while Felicity frowned. "And excessive sweating. Are you sweating excessively?"

"You're hallucinating?" Felicity asked getting up from her chair and walking closer to Oliver. "What are you seeing?"

"A girl named Shado that was with me on the island." The moment he said the sentence, Felicity scowled. _Another girl..._

"Shado. Sara. How many women were you marooned with? Are you sure this wasn't Fantasy Island?" She said bitterly before walking away in anger. Even on that island, he couldn't stay away from girls. _Agh! Why am I even rooting down for him?_ Ignoring Barry's fangirling moment she continued her search on Cyrus Gold. She knew Diggle was looking at her. It was few seconds later when she felt his hand on her shoulders. He was trying to comfort her. Shrugging her jealousy off, she looked back at her computers.

"Found Cyrus Gold."

"Who's Cyrus Gold?" Oliver asked.

"The human weapon that left you nearly dead the other night. The kid did manage to pull his print off your neck." Diggle backed up.

"I've had facial recognition software scanning closed circuit cameras all over town. He's at the corner of Delgado and 25th right now, but we're just about to lose him."

"What else is at that intersection?" Oliver continued with his questioning.

"A parking lot, a market, a motel. Could be where he's holed up."

"I got this." Felicity looked at Diggle in worry. They both knew Oliver was in no condition to go out there alone. "Oliver why don't you let me handle this one? It's just recon." Diggle said, nodding at Felicity.

"Yeah, plus you need rest." Felicity backed up the idea.

"Fine. But I'm going as your backup." Oliver agreed, much to Felicity's displeasure.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Barry Allen watched as the blonde I.T girl worked her way up the security cameras and contacted the secret backup that Oliver has just ordered her to do.

"So who's the backup?" He asked loudly considering its only him and Felicity in the lair.

"The SCPD." Felicity replied. "Well, a small link, that helps us from time to time I guess." Barry nodded as he experimented with some of the chemicals.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked, turning her chair around and seeing the scientist mixing chemicals.

"Uhh, just messing around with something."

"Shouldn't you be trying to figure out what's causing Oliver's hallucinations?" She continued worriedly as she took a seat beside Barry.

"Sample's still being scanned. Shouldn't be too long." Barry pointed out just as Felicity gave a sharp nod. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

"Whaa..." The question itself caught her off guard. She knew Barry would eventually raise this issue but she didn't expected it to be now. Not when she's dead worried on Oliver's health, even though her second instinct is to beat him up.

"You and Oliver." Barry continued, this time a little slowly, giving time for felicity to sink the words. "You care about him. A lot. Don't you?" Barry asked again, while assessing the emotions on the pretty blonde. "I can see it, Felicity." It was in this moment that Felicity finally let her demur fall. She looked the other way to avoid any eye contacts.

"He takes crazy chances." She stretched. "Even when he's not hallucinating about beautiful island girls."

"The other day, when I asked if you liked Oliver-"

"I told you. I don't." Felicity replied before he could finish his sentence. Barry could clearly see that she was lying.

"And I remember. But If you did, I could see why." Barry continued, taking her response in account. "I mean he's Oliver queen. He's a billionaire by the day and saves the city by night."

"It sounds like you wanna date him." Felicity chuckled.

"Well, if I was a girl, I would." Barry joked, forcing Felicity to break into a laugh.

"What about being gay?" Felicity asked.

"Been there, done that. And it sucks." Barry replied.

"Wait, you and gay? How?"

"Just a little something from the past." Barry replied cryptically. **(Glee reference. He played Sebastian Smythe in glee season 3, 4 and 5.)** Suddenly the smirk on Barry's face seemed spoilt to Felicity. It was like a whole new different person starring back at her. She was sure that he was hiding something. "And if your thinking that I'm gay, I'm not. I never was and never will be. I'm 100% straight." Barry added with a smirk. _Hmm.. Maybe shield's database has something on him._

"You weren't a naughty boy were you?"

"Maybe. I have quite a reputation." Barry teased while felicity looked at him with a new light.

"Okay, I give up."

 **Line break Line break Line Break Line Break Line break Line Break Line Break**

SHIELD Agent Bobbie Morse stretched her legs on her table as she kept an eye on her target. Officer Daily. He was definitely one of the bad guys. Bribery, scams, false arrests, he's behind it all. All the data that Bobbie has ever collected strictly point towards him. He's the spy for all the criminals. After all, it takes one to know one.

"Not now Lance, I'm busy" The loud voice of Lucas echoed around the office, breaking Bobbie's attention on Daily to the two old men. Lucas and Lance. _Why am I not surprised?_ Bobbie thought as the voices got louder. Everyone in the department were used to those loud voices. Considering they only happen when something big is up.

"Human weapons?" Everyone stretched their neck for better hearing. It didn't take long before she saw her target, officer daily, inching closer to the two men to hear their conversation. She narrowed her eyes at him before she herself stood up walked towards the pair.

"Look, his name is Cyrus Gold. He's the one that broke into Queen Consolidated last week." _Hmm... Cyrus gold.. Now where did I hear that name before?_ Bobbie wondered before she remembered the files that she had received from Felicity earlier on. "He's the one that robbed the blood bank. And he killed all those people."

"Where are you getting all this intel from?" Lucas asked. Apparently thats her Que..

"The vigilante no doubt." She said as she stood facing the two men while she felt Officer Daily lingering behind Lance. He was obviously ear-dropping.

"Oh, man, what's a matter with you? Talking to the Vigilante's what got you demoted in the first place." Lucas said offended.

"Look, we take a small squad. McCarthy and Evans from SWAT, Jones."

"And risk their lives?" Bobbie said sarcastically. This man nearly killed Oliver. A squad of pesky littler police officers isn't going to stop him.

"We can bring this guy down." Lance continued, ignoring the blonde detective.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me, Quentin?" Bobbie spoke up again, angry at being ignored. "If the vigilante himself couldn't take this guy down then how would we do it?"

"It's only one guy, Morse."

"And yet, the vigilante failed to defeat him. Don't you see there might be a big reason behind it?" Bobbie countered. She's going to kill Felicity for this. She perfectly knows that Cyrus Gold is an enhanced. A batch of old diabetic officers aren't enough to take him down. What could Oliver be thinking? It would only get the officers killed.

"He was comprised." Lance countered.

"Did you ask him why he was comprised?"

"Look, thats not the point. The point is that this guy is dangerous. If we don't bring him down, lot of people will die."

"But you can't bring him down without knowing your enemy!" Bobbie exclaimed in worry. Are they going all mad? Just heading out with no plan. "Lucas you can't agree to this."

"He's dangerous, Morse. And thats all we need to bring him down." Lance gritted at Bobbie before turning back to his friend, Lucas. "Lucas, please."

"I promised Jeannie I'd take her Christmas shopping." Lucas said making Bobbie frown. _He's about to send his people to death and he's worried about his wife?_

"Are really kidding me right now, Lucas? We don't even how strong this guy is?" Bobbie countered.

"Lucas, please." Lance pleaded again, ignoring Bobbie.

"Lucas! Listen to me." Bobbie started, refusing to back down. "You were there. You saw the files. You saw how he killed those mens without as much as a flicker of his wrist. Look at this." Bobbie continued as she quickly picked up her tablet and showed them the footage of When Cyrus Gold had taken the Centrifuge. It was one of Felicity's files. "He's carrying the centrifuge with bare hands. 100 tones of weight that no men can ever carry. He's clearly stronger than you think."

"You're sounding like that scientist kid." Lance scoffed.

"That scientist kid is maybe right. Look I think we should call in the special forces. They're trained and they can take this guy. Anyone from here will just end up 10 feet under the ground."

"Are you saying we're not capable of protecting this city, Bobbie?" Lucas asked, obviously offended.

"Well-I-uh-No-I I just mean he's not an ordinary criminal." Bobbie spluttered out, even though Lucas got her intentions right. They're useless against him.

"To me, he is. Lance, ready the force. And It's your turn to call Jeanie and tell her I'm not taking her shopping." Lucas ordered making Lance smile and Bobbie scowl.

"But Lucas-"

"No-more discussion on this, Bobby. Don't worry we'll be fine." Lucas assured her.

"Atleast take me with you." Bobbie said quickly. Maybe that way she could help them survive.

"No. You stay here. I need you here. Come on, lance." Bobbie watched in anger as both Lucas and lance walked out on her with officer daily following them.

 **Line Break line Break Line Break Line Break line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Yes, yes.. I-I get it. Bobbie. Yes...ye-... But its for back up. You know he can't be out there. I-I didn't... Bob... No. Is he okay?..Y-yes, i'll handle it. Okay, bye." Felicity huffed in annoyance as she cut the call from Bobbie. Apparently her partner was angry at the fact that Oliver managed to convince Lance to send out a team to hunt Cyrus Gold, knowing that he's an enhanced and a small squad of diabetic men isn't going to stop him.

"Is everything alright?" She heard Barry's voice beside her.

"Yeah, we have to get back to the lair." She said as she quickly threw her half-eaten big belly burger in the bin before pulling the scientist back to her car. "Something came up." Barry nodded as he quickly put on a belt before being whisked away by Felicity's crazy driving.

"Wow, Ahh.. I-I-I t-think you should slow down a little." He said in worry as he saw Felicity taking sharp turns and twists on the road.

"No time for that, Barry. We have to get back."

"When did you learn to drive like that?" He asked her again as he gripped the door's handle with a death grip while Felicity increased the speed.

"Uhh.. Hobby. My-My cousin taught me. He loves cars." She lied. Soon enough Barry could feel his big belly burger in his throat as Felicity made the last turn and parked the car.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Barry said as he emptied his content, not noticing that Felicity was already inside the club.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Just promise me, you'll be back?" Felicity said the words as she hugged Oliver before he could disappear off to fight the enhanced, Cyrus Gold. They had got a lead on him through Detective Lance's near death experience.

"I promise." His words were quiet but she still heard them. She nodded before moving to the side, allowing the vigilante to pass her. It turns out the backup they send out was a failed attempt to capture Gold. With his enhanced abilities, Gold took out nearly all the SCPD unit that went after him. Everyone except Lance. She feels bad that Detective Lance is now spending his time in the hospital rather than at the SCPD precinct. Not to mention that now it's up to her team to stand against this enhanced. It's a good thing she had stationed Bobbie behind Oliver, in case if something goes wrong. Besides, Felicity herself is monitoring the whole mission. Anything wrong, she will be the first one to react.

"Do you think he'll be able to overcome his fears?" Barry asked her quietly as soon as Oliver left. "You know, his hallucinations?" She turned around to face the scientist who was also ready to leave for Central City with his bags in his hands. It's his time to leave now. She hoped he doesn't get fired from his job.

"I believe in him, Barry. Besides, you said it yourself, its all in his head. There is one thing I know about Oliver and that is that he never lets his fears come between him and saving his city. He's strong. I know he is."

"She's right, kid." Diggle spoke up. He was ears-dropping on their conversation. "Oliver has gone through very dark times that no-one should ever go through. Having secrets, the guilt, feeling like the whole world's burden is on your shoulders, knowing that you had spend a part of your life being the monster... is hard. And sometimes the ghosts of your past will always come back. It's up to you to figure them out."

"Sometimes running away from your past is very hard, Barry." Felicity continued. "You can never outrun it. It will always come back to bite you back. Just remember that." The scientist smiled before nodding. Something tells him that he should remember this. What can he say? It's a good hero advice.

"I will." Barry replied just as Diggle shook his hands.

"It was nice meeting you, Barry."

"You too, ."

"Call me john." And with that the ex-solider left the lair to give some alone time to the two nerds. Felicity had to hide her blush as Diggle gave her the 'go' sign. She was not going to kiss

Barry, if that's what Diggle meant. She already made it clear to Barry that she has a thing for Oliver. Besides, He's leaving and it's best not to get attached.

"I-I have to go now. I hope Oliver will be fine." Barry started.

"He will be, don't worry." Barry nodded just as he picked up his bag and turned to leave. "Barry?"

"Yes?" It didn't take even a second for Barry to reply.

"Thank you for everything." Felicity said quietly, thinking of him understanding her feelings for Oliver. She knows how hard it must be for him to see her rooting down for Oliver.

"Its all fine. Like I said, I have experience with someone who doesn't see you the same way." The scientist replied before looking at his watch. "I better go."

"I hope you get what you deserve, Barry." Felicity smiled. "Now, Hurry Up. And call me when you get there." Felicity said aloud as the scientist left the lair with a small smile. "I'll miss you."

"Mee too." She heard Barry scream before a bang of the door and then silence... until her phone started ringing. She looked at the ID before picking up.

"Hey-"

"You're an IDIOT, Felicity! You should have kissed him!" Felicity held the phone away from her ears as she heard Bobby's loud voice.

"Wha- Who?"

"Barry, you idiot. Gosh, I could literally see the tension between you two."

"I thought you were angry with me? And wait- You were watching me?" Felicity asked in shock as she looked around the lair for any cameras. "Oh no, did you seriously bugged the arrow cave?"

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yaa.. wht-..I... Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Oliver?" Felicity asked, shrugging off the 'watching' part. Honestly, it's very creepy for Felicity to have her friend watching on her love life.

"Oh shit, Forgot about that. Woops." And with that the line went dead. Felicity huffed and looked at the screens. She could see Bobbie's red tracking dot was quickly making its way toward Oliver's coordinates. Let's hope she gets there on time.

 **Line Break Line break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Thank god your Alive!" Felicity exclaimed as she attacked Oliver's god like body into a hug. "That was a close call, Oliver! Even with all the backup I sent behind you." She said, not realizing the words she just uttered out.

"Backup?" The confused voice of Oliver snapped her moment. "What backup?"

"Uhh... I-I uh I M-mean.." Felicity left the sentence hang as she continued to think of an excuse. "DIG! I-I mean Diggle! He was keeping a watch from outside, right? He was the backup. You know... our ex-solider - AKA your personal bodyguard and driver..huh?" Felicity finished with a slight smile, mentally slapping herself for slipping up.

"Right." Oliver nodded, not too convincingly before looking around the layer, just as Diggle also entered the said place. "Where's Barry?"

"Oh he's gone. I mean not gone gone but gone as in he caught a train back to central city. His day job was at risk." Felicity informed.

"The kid left you a Christmas present, Oliver" Diggle pointed out as he draped his coat over felicity's chair. The gift itself was sealed inside a red box, sitting on one of the tables behind felicity. Just then, felicity's phone started ringing. It was Barry.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked with raised eye-brows as he saw a small smile appear on his IT girl.

"I should take this." Felicity said, ignoring Oliver's question. In seconds she moved away to talk to the said person. Oliver could somehow tell that it's that scientist kid, Barry Allen.

"Why is she smiling?" Oliver grunted as he saw the blonde giggling while Diggle shared a small laugh, fully knowing what's been going on inside Oliver's head.

"Maybe because it's Barry." Diggle teased, clearly enjoying the view. "You know... Barry. Felicity. Such two good names that go together so easily." Oliver instantly gave him the stink eye, forcing him to break into a laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Having enough of Diggle silliness, Oliver decided to walk away a little further from the blonde, before signalling Diggle to do the same.

"I need to talk to you." Oliver said with tension filled voice. As they walked a little further away from felicity, Diggle's laugh has calmed down to a small smile but soon, it was replaced with a frown as he realized the serious look on Oliver's face. "There was someone following me."

"Wh-who?"

"A blonde women. About 5'10. Armed with two battle staves and a gun."

"A women? Why would she be following you?"

"I don't know. But all the way through tonight she was tailing me like a shadow. If it wasn't for the ear-com disruption, I would have never seen her." Oliver said remembering the exact movement he had felt when she was following him. "I think she knew that I was aware of her following me. Her shadowing became more noticeable by the time I reached the compound where Gold was."

"How come I didn't see her? I was there too." Diggle wondered.

"You took a different route, remember?"

"So she was just following you? That's it?" Diggle asked sceptically.

"She helped me with Cyrus Gold. And with other men."

"And?" Diggle urged, wanting to know the catch.

"I don't know, Diggle. The way she was fighting, it seemed trained and advanced. Especially that instrument she used. It let out a blue energy wave that knocked everyone off their feet."

"And I'm guessing that you've seen this before?" Diggle interrupted, noticing the lack of surprise in Oliver's voice. A small nod from the arrow confirmed his suspicions. "The Island?"

"Not exactly.. Let just hope that I'm wrong." Oliver breathed out, not wanting to relive his old island memories.

"Come on Oliver, you need to be honest with me here." Diggle said irritably. "If we're dealing something from your past then you should fill us in."

"Diggle, If I'm right about this, that women will be one of the dangerous people we will ever encounter." Oliver explained. "Let's just gather all the evidence first." Diggle nodded, not too heartily.

"Okay, I'll put Felicity on her tal-."

"NO." Oliver said as he quickly held Diggle's arm. "You need to keep her out of this, Diggle." Oliver whispered as he saw Felicity heading this way.

"Yo, everything's good? I-uh I heard you shout." Felicity asked the two boys who were petrified in their position.

"Everything's good." Oliver said casually, still holding on to Diggle's arm.

"Um, Okay. So, I have to go and help a friend. I'll see you guys later?" She asked. Both Oliver and Diggle nodded just as felicity left the liar. Instantly Diggle pulled his arm away from Oliver's grip and looked at him with a glare.

"What's this about, Oliver?" Diggle gritted out angrily.

"That women.. She mentioned Felicity when she was talking on her ear-com. It sounded like she wanted to kill her for something Felicity did." Oliver said, not really sure what the blonde exactly said but the words 'kill' and 'felicity' points towards his conclusion.

"Your saying-"

"That Amanda and Anatoly may not be the only ones who wants to kill Felicity." Oliver said with worry slipping into his voice.

 **Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

"I am going to kill you one day if you keep barging in without a warning, felicity." Bobbie stated with closed eyes just after Felicity barged into her apartment. Unfortunately for the tall blonde, her friend didn't take any of her words in account.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Felicity started worriedly, not taking heed to her partner's words. In seconds, Bobbie, who was nursing her red arm found Felicity hoovering over her like a mother hen.

"I'm fine, Shortie. Just a small scratch." That's when Bobbie felt a sharp pain on her arm. "Owww!"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Felicity exclaimed as she slapped Bobbie's arm again. "I told you to shadow Oliver and not to engage until it was necessary but, you not only exposed yourself but you also broke your arm."

"Hey, its not broken!" Bobbie said stubbornly as she tried to stood up but stopped as she felt pain coming from her arm. _Okay, maybe it is broken._

"Yeah that's right, it's broken Morse. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you will heal." Felicity retorted, clearly not liking the events that happened today.

"First of all, my arm is not broken, it's just swollen because of Gold's enhanced strength and second most of all, your precious Oliver was being used as a rag doll by Gold, so I did what I had to do." Bobbie defended before bandaging the wound. Felicity poked her tongue at the blonde agent before slumping next to Bobbie.

"Sorry. I Guess I over-reacted."

"You think!"

"Shut up." Felicity snapped before giving a playful slap to her friend.

"How's the situation on your side?" Bobbie asked after few minutes of silence.

"Bad. Oliver hasn't said a word about you. Maybe he'll tell us when I get back, since I technically left him 5 minutes after he came back."

"Maybe." Bobbie nodded before checking her phone. "Oh Shoot!" Bobbie exclaimed, snapping Felicity out of her train of thoughts.

"What? What is it?"

"Fury!"

"What about him?"

"He wants us back at Triskelion for updates."

"WHAT? We can't just leave." Felicity exclaimed. "Well, you can but I can't. Oliver has this bad habit of keeping tabs."

"Oh come on, Felicity. You're just saying that because you don't want to face Fury's wrath."

"And Maria's." Felicity added. "And May's. And Coulson's. And -"

"Okay I get the point." Bobbie stopped her. "But we still have to go. And trust me, it's better to face them all now rather than later." Bobbie said before clapping Felicity in the back.

"Ugh!"


	15. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Chapter 13 - The Triskelion Part 1**

"That's another dead end for the man in the skull mask. I'm starting to think he's a ghost." Diggle announced as Oliver entered the layer from the back door, dressed in his vigilante uniform.

"He's not. He's just good at hiding." Oliver said, irritably before placing his bow back in its place. "What about the blonde situation? Did you find anything on the blonde women I encountered the other day?"

"No. But I think Felicity did." Diggle said as he tried his best to use Felicity's computers, making sure not to set off any alarms. There is no saying what the little blonde IT girl had in store for the thieves who tries to use her computers while she's gone.

"Felicity? She's here?" Oliver asked in alarm.

"No... I mean I found something in her files." Diggle explained as he managed to load up the articles on two of the side screens. "Do you remember the time few months ago? When you just came back from your grief trip from Lian Yu? The copy cats situation?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure you must remember Felicity mentioning about three blonde vigilantes going around glades, saving people." Diggle reminded.

"I might remember them." Oliver said slowly, not knowing where this is going.

"Well...Our mystery blonde is one of them." Diggle informed. "According to the newspaper articles, there are three possible different blonde vigilantes at that time. The first one uses a bow which I figured is Sara." Diggle said as he looked at Oliver. "The second one is fond of knives."

"The women I encountered when Laurel was kidnapped by the doll-maker." Oliver recited, as he remembered the event of Doll-maker's death. Diggle nodded.

"Correct."

"But it can't be her. The women who followed me, she was equipped with two battle staves and a gun. She used them to fight off Cyrus Gold." Oliver protested. "Besides, she was a lot taller. She didn't look anything like the lady with knives."

"Which bring us to the third blonde vigilante." Diggle said as he loaded up a bad quality snapshot of the said women in action in the glades. "The people of glades had described her as a tall, slim, blonde vigilante, dressed in a blue-black catsuit, equipped with two battle staves and a gun. She was seen in many areas of glades during your absence. And not just her, all three of them. But I'm guessing the other two doesn't matter since she's our mystery blonde." Oliver looked at the articles and images before shaking his head.

"Okay, this driving me crazy." Oliver confessed angrily. "They all look the same."

"I know." Diggle agreed, as he himself was irked by the three blondes. For god's sake, he can't even tell which one is sara. "But hopefully with felicity's facial software we can get an insight on our mystery women's background."

"Is their anything else on her?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. Unless you include hundreds of thank you and 'being the hero' articles, there is nothing else on her. It's like she's a ghost. No place of origins."

"What about Felicity's facial recognition software?"

"It's still scanning." Oliver raised his eyebrows at Diggle's sentence. As far as he knows felicity's software can generate results in minutes even with a small amount of flesh showing in a image. "But I doubt it would be any help, we don't have a clear image of her."

"But that software should be able to get results by now. The image is not that bad." Oliver pointed out.

"I know but it's still scanning. I don't really know how to use her computers, man." Diggle explained while Oliver nodded. There was still something out of place about this. About the software. Why hasn't it picked up any results yet?

"Was she active recently?"

"Yes, more than a week ago, when she saved a women from a gang rape. Just few hours before the QC's centrifuge was stolen."

"Find the women she saved. We might get something out of her." Oliver ordered before walking back to his arrows.

"Where are you going?" Diggle asked suddenly as he saw Oliver packing his arrows in his quiver.

"To set up a meeting with Amanda."

"Don't worry about it. I asked Layla. She'll get back to me soon enough." Diggle informed before going back to the computer screens which are getting harder and harder to operate every minute. "For now we just need to worry about Felicity."

"What about her?" Oliver asked in confusion as he saw the ex-solider fidget.

"It's been over a week, Oliver. I haven't got any calls or text messages from her over the course of two days." Diggle said worriedly. "I tried calling her but it went busy. I'm just worried."

"Did you check her recent status? Her train logs, her phone calls, cell phone tracing?" Oliver asked quickly before looking at the skeptical look on Diggle's face.

"Do you really think I know how to do all that stuff?!" Diggle said sarcastically. He's no expert in hacking.

"Right, sorry. I'll put someone else on it." Oliver nodded before pulling his phone out. "But first, I'll see if she picks her phone up again."

"She won't"

"Be positive." Diggle smirked at Oliver's answer. Looks like felicity smoak is rubbing on the Queen boy. _That's my girl._

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"AGH! Could this day get any WORSE?!" Felicity screamed in protest, just as she took another men down while the Chinese triads leader 'China white' starred at her in amusement. Bobbie, her partner, who was fighting along with her snorted.

"It was your idea." Bobbie smirked as she turned and twisted the guy's neck before letting him go.

"Ouuu… I love that move, teach me." Felicity squealed to one of the guy who did a full 360 degrees round house double kick at her. The guy looked at her weirdly before attacking. "Guess not." And with that she kicked him down, before she went back to answering Bobbie. "Only because I didn't have any other choice! I had to do something!" Felicity scoffed as she used her knives to kill one of the last men of the group before slicing out the other's arm straight clean. After visiting Barry in central city for a week, Felicity had a brilliant idea to hunt down China white after her escape from prison. She knew if the white assassin comes back to starling City, she will cause many problems for the arrow team, resulting in lot of stealing and a lot of killings. So it's better to take care of that threat before it had the chance to get any bigger.

"You know, I wonder what Fury must think about us not showing up on time?" Felicity wondered.

"Probably kick us out or worse, dee-grade us to a lower level." Bobbie said in a horrified voice before beating the life out of a big burly Chinese triad who was all muscles and no brains.

"Yeah, maybe." Part of Felicity's reason to put China White on her priority list was to avoid the impending meeting with Fury at Triskelion, but Unfortunately the stubborn pirate wants them back home immediately, so their two-day chase of China white was cut short to this moment. "Let's get this over with." Felicity muttered as she killed the last men and then faced the White women herself. They were in the streets of Hong Kong, miles away from Starling City. "Nice dress by the way." Felicity added, looking at China's white short dress while Felicity and Bobbie, themselves, were dressed in their black civilian cloths. High black boots and black leather jackets, each equipped with a gun holster and few other pockets for other deadly weapons such as knives for felicity and tasers for Bobbie.

"I don't know who you are but I'm going to have fun with you two." The leader of Chinese triads snickered forcing Felicity to be impressed. Even though felicity and Bobbie had taken out all of China white's men, in a matter of few seconds, the women still hadn't lost her confidence. Which means she knows how to handle herself. Unlike Amanda who started running away as soon as she saw her agents fell.

"I'm out." Bobbie suddenly announced.

"Wa-what?!" Felicity turned to her friend in shock.

"Two against one, it's not fair."

"So you automatically got yourself out? What if I wanted to sit out?" Felicity fired, aching for some rest.

"Dude, knives and knives. You're both knives." Bobbie pointed out. "You should fight her first!"

"But I wanna go second!" Felicity exclaimed.

"No, I am!"

"No, I am" Felicity replied back stubbornly.

"Listen here, shortie, I'm not going in a blade fight unless I have my newly upgraded metal battle staves with me."

"And I'm not going because I want to rest!" Felicity replied firmly, forgetting that there is white women waiting for them to fight. "My blades are demanding to be rested!"

"And my staves are crying."

"No one cares about your stupid wood sticks!"

"Don't call them that! They are my babies. Your stupid blades needs all the insults it can get."

"Jealous, that I have a better weapon." Felicity smirked.

"Jealous my foot." Bobbie exclaimed. "I'm going to rest whether you like it or not."

"No. I am. My back is aching. All because of your stupid idea to sneak in the luggage compartment. Do you even know how neck braking that is?!"

"I perfectly know how that feels like. I'm taller than you if you hadn't noticed Smoaky." Bobbie scoffed.

"Of course I have. You and your stu-" Chein Na Wei didn't know what's worse. One moment these two blonde agents were ready to fight her and the other, they're fighting over each other like a pair of stubborn siblings. She watched as in seconds the conversation reached to their love life. Chien didn't know if she should just enjoy the show with a popcorn in her hand or run away.

"Don't bring hunter into this!"

"Well, don't bring Oliver into this!" The name struck Chein. _Oliver? Oliver Queen? So they're from starling._

"Oh right, Your precious Oliver queen." Bobbie said sarcastically before glaring. "Queen my foot!"

"You love Oliver queen?" Chein blurted out without thinking only to be glared by the two blonde agents.

"SHUT IT!" Both the blondes yelled at the White.

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed." Chein spoke again, ignoring their glares. "I gotta admit, He's kinda hot." She said as she remembered her last meeting with Oliver. "Weak but hot. I wouldn't mind being with him." This instantly struck a nerve in Felicity.

"Okay, you win Bobbie. Go down there and cheer for me. I already have a competition with the two lances, don't need a white criminal on my ass too." Felicity ordered while Bobbie nodded and dragged her ass back to the pavement. "As for you..." Felicity said turning to Chein. "You're good as dead now." Feeling that her attacker was ready to attack now, Chein held her knives tightly.

"Oh, did I upset you?" Chein cooed. "How touché."

"You bet." Felicity smirked before throwing three of her knives at Chein.

"YAYAYA! GO FELICITY GO!" Bobbie yelled in enthusiasm, as she pretend to eat a popcorn and cheer for her blonde friend. Meanwhile, Chein did her best to avoid those knives. Unfortunately one of them struck her in her arm. She pulled it out and attacked Felicity with her own. In seconds both her and the blonde attacker was in a complete hand to hand combat. Trying get an upper hand as they lunged for each other. Chein gotta admit, her attacker was in a fine shape to do all those flips and jumps that she was doing now. It was the crack of her shoulder being dislocated that she felt the first wave of pain.

"AHHH!" She screamed while Felicity on the other hand, kicked the White assassin in the stomach before throwing her against the alley's wall. Unfortunately for her, Chein recovered quickly and attacked her with an equal blow. It rendered Felicity to the ground, scratching her palms against the harsh pavement.

"Ouch!" Bobbie commented. "COME ON, SHORTIE. USE YOUR NINJA FLIPS!" And that's what Felicity did, she round-house the White assassin to the floor. "YEEAAHHHH... THATS MY GUURRL!" It was the unexpected ring from Felicity's phone that stopped Bobbie from watching the fight. She pulled the phone out grumpily, only to find Oliver Queen calling.

"Hey, shortie, Oliver is calling you" she yelled to her friend who stopped for a second, resulting in a punch to the face. "Uhhh... Never mind, I'll handle it." Bobbie winced as she saw her friend on the pavement, nursing her cheek.

"Hello." Bobbie said in her best normal voice as she answered the call.

"Felicity?" _Yep.. That's definitely Oliver._

"No, I'm actually Bobbie, Felicity's friend. Who is this?" Bobbie replied.

"Um.. I'm Oliver. Oliver Queen. Is Felicity there?" Bobbie looked at the two women fighting.

"Yes but she's a little busy right now." That's when Chein screamed in pain while Felicity filled her with punches after punches. Their knives forgotten.

"What was that? Is everything okay?" Oliver asked over the phone making Bobbie curse. He must have heard the commotion.

"Oh no, Mr. Queen. Everything is fine. It's just felicity is having a very gruesome battle with cooking. It's been ages since we met so she's cooking us some Chinese food. She got the dumpling down but she still has to tackle the White hairy prawn." Bobbie answered, snickering at her own explanation.

"Oh, I didn't know she could cook Chinese."

"Well she's a girl full of talents. Mr. Queen."

"Oliver. Call me Oliver."

"Oliver." Bobbie smiled. "She's been meaning to cook Chinese for a long time. Finally she got the ingredients in her hands. She's just having a hard time putting them in the pot. You know how Chinese food works, right?" Bobbie couldn't help but laugh. Oliver must be weirded out by her now.

'Uhh.. Okay.. Tell her I called." _Yep.. Bingo._

"I will, Oliver. Have a good day." Bobbie replied before she cut the call. "Hey, shortie! Oliver said he misses you!" Bobbie yelled out.

"SHUT IT!" Both felicity and Chein yelled at her as they continued to fight. Bobbie sulked at their behaviour.

"Whaaattt, I was just trying to help." Bobbie said, offended. Meanwhile...

"Does miss perfect wants Oliver queen to like her?" Chein cooed as she saw felicity get angry. "Ohh, poor baby." Felicity was nearly on the verge of letting her blood lusts out.

"That's it!" Felicity screamed before she lunged onto Chein's white hair. In return Chein grabbed Felicity's hair.

"Oh, I wonder how miss perfect's hair will look like after I'm done with them. It sucks to be a blonde doesn't it?" Chein mocked as she pulled Felicity's hair which in turn started a cat fight between the two.

"LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!" Felicity screamed in anger as she continued her battle. "AHHH!" With one last yell, Felicity pulled Chein's hair tightly.

"OWWW... STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Chein whined as she scratched felicity with her nails, like a true cat.

"OH LOOK! WHO'S BEING A POOR BABY NOW?!" Felicity yelled back, before being kicked by Chein flaring legs.

"TAKE THAT BLONDIE!" Chein yelled as both the women landed on top of each other, Chein blocking Felicity's wind pipe.

"I'M NOT A BLONDIEE!" Felicity squeaked before she changed the places and started suffocating Chein. In seconds they were back to hair pulling.

Bobbie raised her eye-brows at their change of fighting style. By now both of them has lost their professionalism and were fighting like little kids.

"Hey, why are you guys fighting like little 14 year old girls?" Bobbie's words rendered both assassins out of their stupidity. They both stopped and looked at each other. "We're not having a Justin Bieber concert here!"

"Whaaattt?" Chein said aloud in surprise. What was she thinking?

"Daaaa." Bobbie stated the obvious. "Come on felicity, we have to be back at Triskelion by tomorrow morning. And I ain't taking a luggage compartment this time."

"You're right." Felicity said as she got up and fixed up her hair. Chein doing the same. "Sorry Chein, I didn't know we would be fighting like little cats. Oliver is really messing up my mind. I'm sorry about your hair." She said as she looked at Chein's half pulled hair while Bobbie stared in amazement at her friend's sincere apology.

"It's alright." The White assassin said, surprised at her own answer.

"It was nice meeting you" Felicity offered as she stuck her hand out for a shake. "Sorry that I have to cut this meeting short. I have a very stubborn, grumpy pirate waiting for me. Have a happy afterlife." And with that, before Both Bobbie and Chein could realize what was happening, Felicity had suddenly grabbed onto Chein's neck and twisted it until she heard the crack.

Bobbie watched in surprise as her friend dropped the dead body to the ground.

"She was really nice. Oh well, off to the pirate we go. Come on Bob." Felicity smiled before walking away, leaving a shocked Bobbie behind. _I knew she was bi-polar._ Bobbie thought as she also followed the short blonde agent with a wicked grin on her face.

 **Line beak Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

Sara Lance doesn't like to be interrupted when she's in the middle of doing a job. Hearing her phone's ringtone was the last thing she'd except when she's trying to fight off a group of black ops. Well, technically she was running, since there were just too many of them. Running zigzag around the streets of Budapest, the city of bad luck, Sara threw the black ops men in a false direction before hiding behind a dumpster in one of the alleys. _Right, this should give me some time._ She thought as she pulled her phone out and looked at the called ID. _Ollie?_

"Sara." She heard Oliver's firm voice as she answered the call.

"Hey, Ollie. This might not be the rig-"

"I need your help." Oliver cut her sentence off. "Please." Sara frowned at the desperation in Oliver's voice.

"What is it?"

"I need you to trace felicity. I want to know where she is." Sara couldn't help but smile at the worry in his voice. There's something in his voice that she can't figure out. His worry makes her feel so much like the old Oliver that she knew before the gambit went down.

"I'm sure she would fine, Oliver." Sara reasoned, knowing that Felicity can take care of herself and intruding in someone's personal space would be a big mistake.

"I think something's wrong." There is that worry again.

"Did you call her?" Sara asked, feeling a little worried about her new friend she had made during her visit to starling.

"Yes. We have been trying for past two days but just few minutes ago, her friend named 'Bobbie' picked up the phone. There was something going on in the background. Like a fight or something." Oliver replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Her friend said they were cooking but I know a fight when I hear one. Could you maybe look Felicity up? I'll send you all the details. I can look up her phone's last coordinates but can you do an extensive search on her?" Sara looked at the open street again.

"You mean a background check?" Sara corrected, with raised eye-brows. There was no sudden reply.

"Yes." Oliver replied after few seconds of silence.

"Are you sure? You could do this from your base too." Sara confirmed, not liking the idea of running a full search on her friend's life.

"I- I feel like all her computers are rigged." Oliver confessed. "After all she controls them." Sara raised her eye-brows at the statement. Sara was under the impression that Oliver knew about everything that goes on in his lair. Looks like he didn't. "With all the stuff I have found... the assassination attempts on her an-"

"assassination?" Sara cut him off.

" -And the multiple threats that I have gathered against her life-" Oliver continued, ignoring Sara's question "- there is something in her past that doesn't add up. Something that she's hiding."

"And you want me to find it out, externally and because you don't want to be on the receiving end of her anger." Sara concluded.

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this Ollie? Because it's like your breaking her trust."

"Sara, her life is in danger." Oliver replied firmly. "I nearly lost her once, I can't loose her again. I want her to be safe." Sara smiled at the caring manner of her childhood friend.

"Ok, give me 24 hrs. I'll get back to you soon enough." Sara agreed.

"Okay." With that she cut the call. But as she poked around the dumpster to see if her coast was clear, she felt the familiar click of the heels, coming towards her.

"I know you're there." A familiar voice rang around the alley. "Sara." Sara pushed herself out of her hiding position as she looked up at the tall red-head figure standing infront of her. "It's nice to see you again."

"Natalia?" Sara questioned as she recognised the Russian red-head figure from her time in Russia.

"The one and only." Came the cold reply.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked in confusion, relaxing her composure as she knew the red-head was a friend.

"I need your help."

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Home sweet home" Felicity smiled as she looked up at the familiar round building of Triskelion. After hours of being in the flight - like a normal person in a normal plane seat with seat-belts, thankfully- felicity couldn't wait to get a nice shower and a good night sleep. But unfortunately her sleep will have to wait till it's actually nightfall here in Washington, D.C. It's still morning around here.

"Let's get that meeting over with." Bobbie said as Felicity's excitement turned into worry and then panic. The very thought of Fury and Maria scared her.

"uhh... How about we go eat something in that Italian resturant we saw on the way. Y-yeah lets go eat there." Felicty fumbled with her words as she hastily tried to leave the triskelion's pemises but was stopped by Bobbie's tight grip who pulled her back and steered her towards the entrance.

"No excuses, shortie. For all we could know, fury is seeing you right now through his window." Felicity glanced at the tall building covered with glass. _I wonder which one belongs to Fury?_ Bobbie glanced at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Don't bother shortie. He's everywhere." Felicity glared at the tall agent. She's using his favourite line.

As they entered the building, the automatic security system scanned their IDs before letting them in. Through the glass doors and another security clearance, they finally reached to the elevators which would take them to the main floors. The bottom floors of the Triskelion were designed to elude any civilian to thinking as a office building, incase one of them manages to get in. Felicity looked through the clear glass of the elevator as she stared down at the large round glass roof of the bottom half of Triskelion. She could see the very bottom floor through the roof's glass where they were few minutes ago. **(It's the same elevator in which cap was attacked by STRIKE members in Winter soilder. The part he knocks all of them out and then jumps through the elevator and the glass roof.)**

"I love this building so much." She said in awe as the elevator dinged.

"Come on." Bobbie urged as they entered the main floor, the glass windows still reflecting the morning sun around the whole foyer. The foyer itself was huge, styled with the best advanced equipment, interior and weaponry stationed at every corner, incase of a lock down. She could see various elevators going up towards the high security floors and few elevated bridges connecting two sides of the building into one.

"Agent Smoak." Felicity heard a man-ly voice behind her. Both the ladies turned around to see Agent Sitwell starring at them, his grey eyes fixed on them, with a hint of annoyance and boredom.

"Agent Sitwell." Bobbie said in shock.

"Agent Morse. Agent Smoak." He greeted them with his nods. "I see you both are still alive." Both felicity and Bobbie exchanged looks. "You had everyone on a spiral, Agent Smoak." Felicity gave him a sheepish smile.

"You don't have to worry about that, Sitwell." Felicity heard a familiar voice, slightly cringing as she recognised the coldness in it. _Maria._ As if on cue, Agent Maria Hill walked into their sight. Bobbie straightened up as she saw the deputy director while Felicity tried to hide herself behind Bobbie. "If its anyone's concern, its mine. Go to Pierce. He needs you." Maria ordered the bald, elderly man who glared at the two blonde agents before walking off. Felicity always hated that guy. Him and Pierce. It's like they're hiding something. Always acting superior. "Agents." Maria's voice snapped Felicity's attention to her childhood friend. "The meeting with the director has been cancelled. Agent Morse, you can go and collect your new weapons from the tech division. Rest up a bit and then come back to me for reporting."

"Yes, mam." Bobbie replied before nodding and walking off, leaving Felicity to deal with the Ice queen. Felicity glared at her partner's back before facing the ice queen who was giving her the cold shoulder.

"You, come with me." Felicity gulped as she followed Maria through a serious of doors and a elevator. Maybe she could humour Maria?

"Its such a lovely weather out there, isn't it M?" Felicity said lightly, using the nick name, hoping to achieve the desired reaction. No reply. Not even a grunt. Felicity looked around as she saw every agent moving away from Maria's strong and loud strides. They all could feel her anger. Some of them she recognised as her friends, gave her sympathy looks. They knew she was dead. She knew she was dead. In the midst of this, a young, curly-haired agent decided to block Maria's way for an unknown reason. Felicity tried to point him out to stay clear but it was too late.

"Agent Hill, I was just looking for-"

"GET OUT!" Maria suddenly screamed at the young agent who shrunk at the loud voice. He held onto his tablet tightly as he starred at Maria in shock and fear. "ARE YOU DEAF? I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Next second the poor lad was seen running out of the room, leaving his tablet behind as it had slipped through his hands in fear. Maria seeing the tablet on the ground stomped her foot on it to crack its screen. She fixed her deadly eyes on the employees around her who also scurried out of her way in fear. Felicity sent a sorry glance to everyone before following Maria to her office, the door of the room slamming itself shut loudly.

"I'm revoking all your restrictions and security clearance."

"What?!" Felicity exclaimed in shock.

"You're not allowed to leave the building until I know you're blood is free from any poison. Since Agent Morse is aware of your blood condition, she will quarantine you until you're cleared."

"What-NO! I have to be back at Starl-"

"Your assignment is put on hold." Maria continued robotically, cutting felicity off. "Mr. Queen will be informed of your family emergency until your clear.."

"But Oliver-"

"You will stay here in Triskelion and go through a strict medical process to determine any odd behaviour-"

"Okay STOP! This is going too far! It's a joke, right?"

"SHUT UP!" Maria finally screamed, loosing her patience. She slammed one of her pens in half before walking up to Felicity who stepped back a little at the anger radiating off from her childhood friend. "Do I look like I'm joking to you?" She sneered with her crystal blue eyes reflecting off Felicity's brown ones. "You have broken multiple of rules in the past few months. Do you really think I'm going to send you back?"

"Maria, look I know you're upset but-"

"Being upset doesn't even cover it. I get it, you break rules. That's how you roll and I'm completely fine with it. Your not the only one who does that but risking your life more than necessary and not informing me or Fury of your ridiculous and irresponsible actions, you are done Felicity Smoak!" Maria gritted out before she let her true feelings out. "I have had enough of your actions. You listen to me Smoak, and listen to me carefully, if I see you even one foot out of this building, consider yourself caged in the FRIDGE for the rest of your spy life!" FRIDGE is one of SHIELD's facility where all the artefacts ever found are kept. All the weapons, unknown objects of unknown origins… it's like a gold mine for SHIELD.

"But—"

"Agh! How could I even trust you after what you pulled?! You don't deserve my trust! You don't deserve my FRIENDSHIP, Felicity! You talk about how you've always been abused and turned into a weapon by your birth family but have you EVER thought about the people who cares about you. Who STILL cares about you?!" Maria screamed while Felicity held her tears back as each and every word from her best friend's mouth stung her like a slap. She never thought that the situation would accelerate to this point. If it was someone from her assignment attachments, it wouldn't have hurt her a lot since its part of her job to hide stuff and lie. But this was Maria. Her best friend. Someone who knows her since they were little kids. Someone who's aware of everything in her life. Her job, her lies, her needs to cooperate with undercover missions.

"I... I... I'm.." Felicity tried to answer back but it was like her mind was frozen. She couldn't process the words quickly. She does care about them and that's why she didn't want to worry them.

"Exactly. You don't. You only care about what you think is right." Maria said slowly before turning her back on her best friend. "Get out of my office." Felicity didn't move. She stood still. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I said yes, I heard you!" Felicity replied firmly. She could finally feel some of her confidence coming back to her. She's not going to leave this matter alone. "But I am not going to leave. Not without explaining myself."

"There's nothing to explain, Felicity." Maria said, refusing to look at her best friend. The deputy of Shield knew that if she looked, she would probably end up having a breakdown and would loose her chance to teach a lesson to Felicity for ignoring her.

"Yes, there is!" Felicity replied, moving closer to Maria and forcing the women to look at felicity. "I know I have hurt you. More than anything in this world and I apologise for that. I really do! And not just that, I am sorry that I hid my problems away from you because I didn't want you to worry about me. I am sorry that I ignored you when I was at my deathbed. I'm sorry for feeling insecure and afraid at saying goodbye to everyone that I loved. I'm sorry for everything I did but that doesn't mean you could blame me for trust issues!" Felicity said, tears leaking out of her eyes as Maria's own tears were reflected back. " I CARE about you Maria. I care about you, Clint, Natasha, Fury, May, Coulson and anyone that I know off. But it's mostly you. You are my only best friend in this world. The one who understood me from the moment we met in that little pony warehouse. How could you think I didn't care about you?! I didn't tell you anything because I was scared you would worry and would probably result in shouting at me. I was afraid of your pain and anger so yeah if I hid some things, I apologise for that. I was just soo scared of what you might think.. that fear is what makes me care about all of you. I don't fear my enemies, Maria. I fear for my loved ones." Felicity croaked out before talking again. "And don't think I don't know why your being such a hypocrite. I know you from inside out." Felicity added, knowing that her friend was trying teach a lesson for ignoring her. The seconds continued to tickle as they were met with silence. 10 minutes of full silence, starring at each other, tears staining their cheeks before Maria finally broke. She instantly broke down on Felicity's shoulder and hugged her with her all might.

"I'm sorry. I..I..I just-" Maria croaked out between sobs before Felicity shushed her. "I was scared. Yo-you should have at least called me."

"I know, I'm sorry too."

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

 **... Right after Bobbie leaves Felicity to deal with Maria...**

Bobbie hates to admit it but she left Felicity alone on purpose. She was enjoying the glare she received when she had left the blonde agent with the ice queen. The tall agent considers it as a revenge for setting her on Oliver Queen's tail, who attacked her with his arrows, the moment she finished helping him. Not that she minded it but getting attacked by arrows?...Nah -Uh, Bobbie isn't going to take any arrows for anyone unless it someone close to her. And last time she checked Oliver Queen wasn't her best buddy. Besides that Queen boy is trouble at every point.

Bobbie's lips formed into a small smile as she saw the deputy director taking Felicity to the upper floors. With one last glance, she headed to the tech division located at the underground levels beneath Triskelion. Scanning her badge, she quickly enter the elevator and waited till it reached the underground levels. Just by looking at all the weapon rooms and cages along the corridor, she could determine, SHIELD has been working on some of the best tech these days. Looks like the scientists at THE ACADEMY are living up to their standards. Although as she passed the various corridors, she did happened to notice a red door at the end of the east corridor. That's where the River was located that surrounded a part of Triskelion. Usually that door was always locked and can only be accessed by a clearance level higher than level 9. Considering she was level 6, she never got the chance to see what's behind it. So it came as a surprise to her when she noticed that the door was slightly open. She could hear faint loud sounds of machineries and few shouts here and there. But overall they were still muffled by the door and the long surrounding walls. Feeling her curiosity kick in, she quickly looked around before entering the forbidden corridor. She couldn't see any cameras but she wouldn't underestimate the security of Triskelion. If she would just hurry up and leave, no-one will know she was ever here.

So as she walked towards the red door, she could hear voices getting louder and louder. By the end time she had reached the door, she could hear voices echoing... as if there is a big hallow underground aircraft landing station.. or some big open space, like the covered landing space that SHIELD uses to keep their Quinjets at THE HUB.

Shrugging the thought off, she reached her hand out to open the door, but just as she was about to touch the handle, a hand reached out and shut the door loudly. Bobbie actually felt the impact as she moved a step back by the loud noise. Looking up at the stranger's hand, she gulped in fear. Apparently the hand belonged to a certain Chinese CAVALRY.

"What are you doing here, Agent Morse?" She heard the strict female voice of the CAVALRY.

"Agent Melinda May." Bobbie spurted out in fear as she quickly pulled her hand away from the Chinese women and fixed her posture. "I... I.. w-waa.. I was just.. "

"I'm asking you again, What. are. you. doing. here. Morse?" May repeated her question slowly, pronouncing each word with force, making Bobbie more nervous. _It's the freakin CAVALRY! Oh my god, I'm so dead..._

"Uhhh... nothing. I-I was just w-walking by." Bobbie spurted out, looking at the cold face of the Cavalry.

"In the restricted corridor?" Bobbie was caught off guard. She did the most logical thing that came up in her mind. She giggled.

"Hehehe... restricted corridor?" Bobbie said laughing nervously. "Heehehe.. I-.. I-I uh.. I didn't know I-I was in the r-restricted corridor. Oh how stupid of me?" She continued as she lightly hit her head to prove her point. "You look very fine and dandy today, Agent May." She said suddenly, frowning at her own words. "It's such a beautiful day isn't it?" She emphasised by pointing her arms around which now she realised were the walls. But even then there was no change in the Chinese women's cold face. It was like she was waiting for Bobbie to crack. "Uhh.. I need to get my weapons." And with that Bobbie made a quick run for the exit. Forget the staves, she needs to get out of here before May starts to question her more.

Unknown to Bobbie, Melinda May kept her cold stare at Bobbie's back until the blonde had left the corridor. She quickly changed the passcode, and made sure that the door was fully locked. Fury doesn't want anyone finding out about his new toy yet.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Where are you taking me?" Felicity asked as she wiped her left over tears, after their emotional apologising has ended.

"One of the special weapons rooms." Maria answered before they entered a room in the very top floors of Triskelion. It was large and glowed blue.

"What do you think of these?" Maria said as she pulled out a tray from the wall cabinets. It contained few new weapons that Felicity hasn't seen before.

"Niicceee, I like these babies." Felicity said as she looked at the new long range hand guns.

"They're called ICERS but apparently their makers wants to call them the night night guns." Felicity giggled at the name.

"They?"

"Two of our top students at the academy. They go by Fitzsimmons." Maria explained as she picked up one of them for herself. "Apparently they're a legend at the Academy. There hasn't been a time when Weaver hadn't stopped talking about them."

"Someone's annoyed.." Felicity teased.

"You have no idea." Maria whispered quietly before looking up. "Anyways, keep this batch for yourself." She said giving felicity the whole tray of the ICER weapons. It wasn't just guns but few other really cool mechanisms as well. "The chemical inside them can knock out pretty much anyone. Even a super solider." Felicity quirked her eyebrows at this. "These are just prototypes. We're waiting for the upgrades from the makers soon."

"If their prototypes, then why are you giving them to me? I'm happy with just one." Felicity asked in confusion.

"You have lot of vigilantes in your city, Remember DEATHSTROKE? You'll also need this for any enhanced." Maria said as Felicity nodded as she remembered Bobbie's prime mission of coming to Starling. The mysterious enhanced who has been dropping bodies. Now that she thinks about it, she hasn't heard anything on DEATHSTROKE'S movement recently. She was too caught up with her own drama that she forgot about the enhanced. "Besides we have so many of these here. We're shipping them to all of our bases around the world, in two days."

"Okay." Felicity agreed as she replaced one of the ICERS with her own gun. "I'll see what these babies can do."

"Come.." With that, both the agents left the room.

"Are they anymore toys?"

"Maybe." Felicity stared suspiciously at her friend. Maybe? That means there are more of the new toys. But it also means she's not permitted to tell. Looks like Maria wants her to find out. Because next thing she knows, she's being handed a 6 digit code. "I want a picture of Fury when he finds about this and a statement saying that I had nothing to do with it." Maria whispered. Felicity smirked.

"Deal." And with that, soon the agents headed back towards Maria's office. Looks like felicity has a hunt to complete before she leaves this place.

"So how's things going?" Felicity asked as she kept the ICER's bag in her hand and the code tucked in her pocket while following Maria to wherever her best friend was taking her. "With you and SHIELD?"

"As usual, boring." Maria replied. "Now that Fury is gone to Mexico with Coulson and your cousin to investigate the fallen hammer from the sky, things here at Triskelion are more boring than before."

"Hammer? From the sky?" Felicity asked sceptically, making Maria turn at her with a smirk.

"Ever heard of the lightening god from Norse mythology?" She asked with a teasing look in her eyes. Felicity stared at her. Of course the super hacker has heard about Thor from Norse Mythology. A hammer-wielding god, associated with thunder, lightning and storms.

"Nooo... No No No.. you're joking right?" Felicity shook her head with a smile. "A freakin god?!" She exclaimed. "On earth? I don't believe you."

"See for yourself." Maria said as she stuffed her tablet in Felicity's face. Felicity who was still shocked looked at the image of a man with long blond hair and a red cap. In one hand he held his mighty hammer and in the other, a brown-headed women. But that wasn't the best bit.

"Holy shit.. Look at his arms." Felicity exclaimed as she kept one hand over her mouth. "Is it even possible for a guy to be this hot?" She didn't mean any offence to Oliver's body but she has a type for people with big arms. She doubt the Salman ladder could stand a chance against this god.

"I know right." Maria squealed from beside her, once they were out of earshot. "Even may thinks he's dreamy."

"Really? Melinda May?" Felicity asked with a shocked smile.

"Yup! And If you think things can't get any more hotter than this, wait till you see Cap." Both girls squealed at the mention of Captain America.

"I can't wait to see him. Do you know where he is?" Felicity asked just as Maria gave her a teasing look.

"The training rooms. That's where he is most of the time."

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Lime Break**

"John.." Diggle embraced his wife, Layla, as he met her outside Verdant.

"How are you?" He asked, releasing her from his grip.

"If you include going undercover again, not so great."

"Did you get anything off Amanda?" Diggle continued. He and Oliver are desperate to know their answers.

" She's a hard person, John. She refused to meet anyone of you. She's been acting strange since past few weeks. I could see her eyes filled with revenge and anger that I have never seen before." Layla told her husband, remembering the look Amanda gave her when she walked in. "It's for someone among your side. I don't who but she nearly had a whiplash when I informed her about you wanting to meet her." Diggle nodded, as he quite clearly knows why Amanda is feeling anger. After all she failed to kill Felicity. The question he really wanted answers too. Why is that women after his sister-like I.T girl?

"Did you find anything regarding the vigilantes roaming around starling?" Diggle asked. "ARGUS has a large database when it comes to criminals or vigilantes."

"Yeah." Layla nodded as she pulled a file out of her bag. "God know how much trouble I'm going to be if someone finds out about this but it turns out Amanda has been keeping a close eye on all the vigilantes running around Starling City. Her personal file also include all the names of you, Oliver, Felicity, Laurel, basically anyone you guys know. I couldn't get a proper look but I had a glimpse of you and Oliver's life."

"Yeah, well she's getting on everyone's nerves these days." Diggle agreed, taking the file from Layla's hand.

"Anyway, I ran the vigilante image you gave me on ARGUS's database. Guess who I came up with?" Layla asked with a smirk at her husband who knows that ARGUS's database is the best place to find dead people. If Felicity was here, she would have done this through her own computers by hacking but since the I.T girl wasn't here, Diggle had to resort to his wife. Besides, Oliver insisted that he asked Layla to run a search on ARGUS's database for some reason. Felicity's software still hadn't come up with anything yet.

"Who is it?" Diggle asked desperately. He got his answer when his wife flipped the pages in the file and stopped at a blonde women's face. Diggle could see that the women looked innocent but behind those dark blue eyes, there was something hidden.

"Barbara Morse or most commonly known as 'Bobbie'." Layla recited. "She's one of the head detective in SCPD." Diggle looked at her in shock. A detective was the blonde vigilante who was running around starling at night. And she was also the one who threatened to kill Felicity?

"Are you sure?" He asked her. One nod from his wife confirmed his suspicions. He had never met the women before but judging by the way Oliver was acting, she was dangerous. And that same women is in SC Police force. They were totally screwed.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Felicity cringed as she sat herself down on the white bed in one of the quarantined rooms. She thought about her day as Bobbie fiddled with all the needle work that she's about to receive.

After settling her patch up with Maria and being introduced to the new ICERS, Felicity had spend the next few hours having a short trip to the showers and then catching up with everyone in Triskelion, carefully avoiding Pierce who she hated the most. There was something fishy about that man.

So after few hours of wandering around, trying to understand the message behind the 6 digit code, setting up pranks here and there, trying to locate Captain America -who by the way had left the training rooms to god knows where- felicity ended up at Agent May's doors... probably the biggest mistake she ever made. Before she could even greet her mother-like figure, she was forced to see the cavalry inside the women. Which resulted in many kicks and Tai Chi take downs that felicity could still hear the sound off. Her bones aching as she had been thrown on the ground multiple times. Honestly May's cavalry side could easily match up to the Demon's head.

"Owww.." Felicity flinched as Bobbie had placed a hand on her right shoulder that has been dislocated…. Thanks to the cavalry of course.

"Sorry.. Wait, let me fix it." Before Felicity could stop her, she heard a loud click and felt her shoulder back in its socket.

"AHHH! BOBBIE!" Felicity screamed as the pain that had seared through her arm was horrible. The tall agent snickered.

"Gosh, I don't understand why you didn't fight back with May. She destroyed you Guurrl!" Bobbie giggled nervously, also remembering her own encounter with May earlier. She's just going to pretend that it never happened. She's not afraid of may!

"Because she was hurt and I was the reason behind it. So I accepted the consequences." Felicity concluded the topic, leaving no room for arguments. She knew she had hurt lot of people and May was one of them. Besides, the women is like a mother to her and Clint. There's nothing that Felicity would do to disrespect her. Even if she had to bear with all the Tai Chi that re-arranged her bones.

"Heads up." Bobbie warned as she brought a needle towards Felicity who cringed at the sight of it. In few minutes, the tall blonde paramedic took her blood samples and sealed the hole with a small Band-Aid. "Okay, so I'll run this in the lab myself since no-one knows about your condition and don't worry I won't spill anything." Bobbie informed as she sealed the labelled tubes. "Next is the hamster wheel." Felicity groaned. She hates being probed, not to mention all the running she'll have to do. Oh well, same old fitness checks. So after two hours, felicity found herself back on the bed, slightly panting and her grey shirt soaked with her sweat.

"And NOW you're free to go." Felicity fist pumped her hand in the air as she jumped off the bed. She quickly had a shower and changed into fresh pair of clothes. This time wearing a red shirt with Iron man's face plastered on the front.

"Iron Man? Really?" Bobbie snickered.

"That's the only thing I could find in the cupboard. And also because the colour looks good on me." Felicity mused as she fixed her knives in her boots and strapped on her new ICER gun to the holster on the left leg. Her hair were still drying, giving her an impression as if she walked out of a pouring rain.

"Hey, what's that?" Bobbie asked noticing the blue glowing gun in Felicity's hand.

"Oh.. ICERS. A prototype that I'm trying out. Maria gave the whole batch to me. You can drop by my room and get one for-yourself. They pretty much knock you out I guess, both humans and inhuman. I haven't really tried them before."

"Thanks I'll keep one too." Bobbie smiled as she went back to her labelling.

"Did you get your new weapons?" Felicity asked as she continued to stuff herself with more weapons and comb her wet hair.

"Yeah, I did." Bobbie answered slowly, not sure if she should say anything about the encounter she had with May. "They're great. See." Bobbie held out her new staves which now featured new gadgets like hidden knife, tasers at the end and easily stretched into a smooth bow by joining the two together and sliding their ends open. "They also have the ability to explode."

"Cool." Felicity nodded before looking up at bobbie. "I was thinking...Are you free too?" Felicity asked in hope. "I need your help in tracking down the star spangled man with a plan."

"Well, if you put it that way.." Bobbie smiled as she placed the blood samples in her private cupboard, only that she can open, after all, this room was Bobbie's lab. "I'll come." And with that both the ladies, dressed in white lab coats that they had picked up on the way, walked around the facility in search for their new teen sensation. Along the way, they couldn't help but act like paramedics and gave wrong directions to many of the new recruits.

"Just head next floor up and 2 doors to left, Agent Weaver will be there to help you." Felicity said in her posh accent to the new sci-tech recruit who had accidentally separated from his assigned group.

"And remember, apologise like you mean it. I think 5 hugs and kisses would do the trick." Bobbie continued.

"Thank you." The boy quickly thanked them before walking to the elevators.

"Tell her it was Agent May who send you!" Felicity screamed over him.

"OKAY!" Came the hurried reply. Both the girls exchanged looks and giggled. The room upstairs belonged to Maria, the deputy director of SHIELD, who was busy in a meeting with Pierce and Sitwell. It would be fun to see the new boy barge into the room and rapidly apologise to Maria for wandering off like he did with them. Not to mention the hugs and kisses she's about to receive.

"Oh god, we are so evil." Felicity grinned as this is not the only surprises they had set. Apparently Agent May will be receiving a serious of roses from a secret admirer (**cough**Bobbie**Cough**) and a big valentine chocolate that will definitely put the old lady on the edge. Meanwhile Maria will be visited by most of the new recruits who would come to her thinking she's Agent Weaver. Not to mention few agents that they locked up in the broom closets around the facility and few others who might find themselves in the middle of a training team. And let's not forget the traps felicity had managed to program around the top levels. Anyone who enters those levels, they will be greeted with a loud siren, alerting the whole building into chaos of intrusion and lock down. Yeah... they are pretty evil.

As if on cue, one of the sirens blared loudly around the top floors. It won't be long before the sprinkles are activated.

"Let's get to cover." Bobbie warned as they quickly took cover in one of the rooms just as the sprinkles in the large foyer were activated. Both the ladies laughed as everyone in the foyer ran for cover. They even happened to see a very pissed off Maria coming out of the lift, with her hair wet and stuck to her forehead. She was also being followed by the same young recruit who they had sent up earlier, still apologizing loudly, holding her hand in fear, which ticked Maria off. Felicity giggled.

"Oh my god, this is the best Chaos sight I have seen since months!" Bobbie exclaimed in excitement.

"Come on, let's move before the ice queen figures out that it was us." Felicity said quickly as they quickly moved further away from the cold, pissed off ice queen. In minutes they were far enough to avoid Maria's wrath.

"Is that Agent Romanoff?" Bobbie said suddenly as she pointed to a distant red-head figure who was walking across the foyer with someone. Felicity focused her eyes on the pointed figure. It seemed like they were shaking their heads at the pouring sprinkles from above. After few seconds of intense starring, she concluded that the women is Natasha Romanoff. But she was with someone, a blonde maybe.

"Come on let see." Felicity said as her curiosity side kicked up a notch.

"Are you sure?" Bobbie asked in worry. "I mean thats Romanoff we're talking about. She's a tremendous spy and she's a senior."

"Not to me.."

"What?"

"Don't worry, she won't see us. Now come on." Felicity assured before pulling her partner towards the duo who were getting more familiar and familiar every passing moment. They scurried behind the duo who had by now turned towards the surveillance side of the facility.

"Does it always rain around here like this?" The blonde asked sarcastically in a strangely familiar voice that send cold chills down Felicity's back. The blonde was apparently trying to dry her hair off while Natasha did nothing to wipe the water off. There was no doubt, the red-head was fuming with anger.

"No, it's just a sign that a particular prankster is back on the grounds." Felicity grinned. Even Natasha knows the true signs of Felicity's presence.

"Is it only me or does this women look familiar to you?" Bobbie whispered to Felicity as they followed them, making sure to hide behind a wall whenever they stopped.

"Prankster... Hmm.. Never thought you work for someone as fun as this." The unknown blonde said, as she kept her face hidden. Felicity on the other hand had her suspicions. The similarity was too obvious but she still didn't want to believe it.

"She's not fun. She's a nightmare." Felicity growled at the comment while bobbie slapped her arm to be quiet.

"She?" No reply. "Okay, so what is this place? I've never seen this before." The familiar blonde asked sceptically.

"It's headquarters." Was Natasha's only reply. _Typical Nat._

"Of what? Do you guys have a name or is it only braws no brains?" The blonde questioned. Felicity narrowed her eyes at blonde who had stopped walking by now. "Natalia? I need to know this if I'm helping you." _Natalia? So she doesn't know Nat's real name._ The red-head assassin stopped in her tracks as she turned around to face the blonde.

"It's SHIELD."

"Shield? hmm...Nice name.." That was the moment when Felicity stopped. When the blonde had said her words, she had turned side-ways, allowing Felicity and Bobbie to see her face. _Now thats why she seemed so familiar._ There is no way both the ladies could ever forget the appearance of their friendly neighbourhood vigilante. The blonde standing infront of them was none other than Sara Lance herself. In seconds, both the agents exchanged worried looks before Felicity finally whispered screamed in panic.

"RUN!"


End file.
